Heart Of Vengeance
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: When Yamcha comes back to life he does the unthinkable: Proposes to Bulma! But when the blue haired capsule corporation heiress says yes, and the prince of all saiyans Vegeta is cast out on the streets. How will this affect the Dragon Ball story? Read to find out! Set in the Mirai timeline Sorta.
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my OC's and the plot of this story**

* * *

Vegeta watched as his rival, Kakarot flashed into his super saiyan state and put King Cold into a headlock the two monstrous power levels shake the entire earth, without emotion. He'd watched as he snapped Cold's neck with only mild surprise.

He'd watched as the extremely weak earthling proposed to Bulma, with a slightly amused expression. But when the woman actually said yes he was caught off-guard and dumbstruck!

Here's what happened: The weakling known as Yamcha took to one knee in front of the earth woman. He produced a small black box and held it up in front of her. As if on cue the room, which just seconds earlier had been joyfully celebrating Kakarot's return, turned silent. Bulma. He began. We've known each other a long time and. He paused uncomfortably. And well, I think it's time we tied the knot. He grinned sheepishly. Bulma, will you marry me? He asked earning a collection of awes and oos from all of Kakarot's friends and family. And making Vegeta's temple throb. Vegeta, however annoyed, smirked at the events that he thought would happen-the woman 'letting him down gently' also known as crushing his dreams. Instead she said: Oh yes Yamcha of course I will! Vegeta's eyes widened at this moment. She was marrying that guy? Unbelievable.

But now watching the woman walk up the isle in an uncomfortable 'Monkey suit' pun NOT intended, he realized that this was real! that this was actually happening and not a nightmare!

He huffed in frustration as the priest launched into at least the forty-third line speaking some nonsense. Perhaps it wasn't nonsense but Vegeta didn't care-he just wanted this accursed ceremony to end! Eventually he shouted: You may kiss the bride! And the two kissed.

Vegeta didn't know why but suddenly he felt...Hollow inside. He felt almost sad. He immediately shook it off. He was the saiyan prince he did not get 'sad', he just got more angry at things like that accursed DVR device! He swore that he'd one day learn how to program the infernal thing. But for now he felt sad and hollow inside.

* * *

 _Several days after the wedding._

It was a cold stormy day that Vegeta would never forget. It was the day he was kicked out of his home.

Yamcha stood over him confidently despite the fact that he could still kill him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. What makes you think I'll leave here willingly? He asked.

Suddenly he felt Kakarot's energy behind him and heard the tell-tail ZIP of his new 'instant transmission' technique. But most of all he felt his hand gentle but firm on his shoulder.

Vegeta. He said in a threatening tone. Vegeta pulled his hand off. Fine, whatever Kakarot. He grunts. He turns toward the door and pushes the clown out of his way. He was far enough away from the house to take off when...

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _Vegeta wait. The woman called out to him. He turned and saw her running in the rain after him holding something in her hand. When she caught up to him she stuck the capsule into his hands. It's a year's worth of food, a new set of armor, and a gravity chamber. I... I just don't feel right about leaving you like this._

 _Vegeta excepted the capsule and looked at it in disdain. "Excepting help from a mere human." "Not even worth my time." He'd thought._

 _"Thank you." He muttered under his breath before taking off into the sky at lightning speeds._

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

It had been 6 months since then and Vegeta was training under 1450 times Earth's gravity remembering everything that had happened and grimacing. He would never again listen to Kakarot, just as soon as he ascended into the super saiyan he was destined to become!

Suddenly his stomach rumbled-an unusual occurrence he normally went at least 72 hours without food! He checked the clock on the other side of the capsule house and realized it _HAD_ been 72 hours! Sighing the saiyan prince shut down the gravity and walked out of the room, he wasn't even tired! He realized.

He opened up the fridge but found nothing. "Hmph so that was why the blasted thing stopped restocking itself." He muttered under his breath.

He then slammed the door shut and muttered: "I guess i'll just have too go find some food then." He frowned he hadn't had any contact with another creature in 6 months, so it might be a little hard for him not to 'cause trouble', as Kakarot had put it.

He stepped into the light and realized that it was morning. He stretched his senses out looking for life that wasn't animal. And he found it.

Several miles west was a small town of, he stretched his senses further, about 500 more or less.

Vegeta began to concentrate on one of the energies and he put two fingers on the top of his head. He recalled how his rival had explained it when he first demonstrated it: " _Concentrate on a person not a place". "ZIIP!"_ And he was gone.

Now it was his turn to attempt it. Vegeta focused intensely on the energy signal willing himself to go there.

After about fifteen minutes or so he finally gave up. "Forget it!" "I'll fly there myself!" He shouted and took off into the air moving at intense speeds.

* * *

Madeline Red, a woman in her late thirties with blonde hair done up in a stereotypical bun, had served one of her regulars- A man in his early forties named Amos, he was a balding, short man, with rimmed glasses and a nice heart- When a newcomer walked into the Red, White, and Blue 24 hour diner.

He had a large widows peak, angry, fierce eyes, and wore some kind of armor and a jumpsuit.

He sat down in a booth and picked up a menu.

After a few minutes he put down the menu and looked ready to order and she walked over. "Hi, there you ready to order?" She asked in a kind sweet voice.

* * *

Vegeta looked at the woman disdainfully. "What do you think woman?" He asked in his typical arrogant manner.

"I would like several plates of bacon a cheese omelets, three hash browns, a plate of regular bacon, and a stack of your world famous flapjacks." "I expect them to be nothing less than perfect."

The woman looked dumbstruck for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "Of course sir." Anything to drink? She asked again.

After a moment he said: "Coffee, as black as the hair on my head."

Vegeta then began to stare out his window, quietly thinking about how long his food would take when he saw a group of five unruly-looking men and one equally unruly woman coming toward the diner. He decided that he would pay them no mind- as long as they didn't interfere with his meal.

Within moments they were inside the diner. They all grinned at each-other momentarily before pulling out a various assortment of weapons-mainly guns- and aimed them at the clerk, waitress and a young boy about the age of six.

The biggest of the males- An ugly kid with nose rings and a bright red punk Mohawk- stepped up. "Alright people listen up." He said grabbing the child roughly. He aimed a pistol at the boy's head when he cried out: "Hey, stop it!"

"This is a hold up." He grinned wider. "Because the owner of this restaurant." He nodded to the girl and she walked over and put a knife to the owner's throat. "Didn't pay Mr. Keystone." He continued.

The waitress screamed: "My baby!" "You leave my daughter alone you monsters!"

Vegeta took another look at the boy and realized that he was girl with her hair tucked into a sports cap of some sort!

The woman was pushed to the ground by the weakest of the group-the one holding a shotgun in a leather jacket- and she cried out in pain.

"Mommy!" The girl screamed trying to break the man's grip.

She began to wail, and the group all laughed meanly. The woman too, began to sob.

All the while Vegeta's temple began to throb. The laughter, and wails, and sobs only increased. He began to grind his teeth-his food was being held up by this!

Finally the prince stood up glaring daggers at the group of teenagers.

"Leave." "Now." Vegeta threatened.

"Sitdown pops." One of them- A kid with bright green hair in a mullet wielding a Uzi- Said aiming the gun at Vegeta's head.

"What did you call me"? He asks calmly.

The teen grins even wider. "P-O-P-S." "Pops." He said.

"A word of advice that you wont get to use." "Treat me with the utmost respect." Vegeta says darkly.

Then he leaps into action and grabs the kid's gun and ripping it out of his hand. He tossed the gun to the ground and smirked before sucker punching the kid so hard that he flies through the window shattering it and covering him in glass.

One, the leather jacket kid, immediately shot him with the gun. He brushes his armor off and smirks. "Your either the smartest person i'v ever met or the stupidest." The kid's eyes widened and he took a step back tripping over his buddy. "Whoa!" They each said in unison falling over.

Vegeta loomed over them and stuck a hand out. "Sayonara." He said before a ball of ki swallowed them up instantly killing both. Not a drop of blood was spilled.

He raced over to the woman at the counter and grabbed the back of her head. "This might hurt a bit." He grinned darkly before slamming her head on the counter repeatedly. "AH, AH AH!" She screamed as blood spurted from a gash on her forehead. He then threw her into a wall where a loud CRACK! Could be heard. She then lied motionless.

He then turned to the final kid, and the teen's eyes widened in fear. Vegeta put two fingers up. "Now you have one of two options." He put a finger down as he said this. "One you could drop the child and leave to warn Mr. Keystone". His grin turned dark. "Or two you could shoot the child and be killed where you stand."

The teen immediately dropped the girl and ran leaping over the shattered glass window, Vegeta heard his once friend call out: "H...Help...Please!" He begged.

"Tell your boss that he wont be getting anymore money from here this place is under my protection!" He called after him.

After the teen was far enough away he turned to the child- who thankfully had been sobbing too hard to see anything- and said: "Return to your mother or else she wont get me my food." The girl nodded and said: Thanks for saving me mister"!

 _"Save is kind-of subjective here"._ Vegeta thought silently. " _More like helped you for my benefit."_ Aloud he said: NOW WILL SOMEONE GET ME MY FOOD!

The waitress stood up and hugged her daughter tightly sobbing into her short hair for a moment. So instead the clerk came out with his several plates and put it on his table.

Vegeta sat down and began to eat. Almost immediately he was surrounded on all sides by people and being bombarded with questions: Are you a hero? How'd ya do that? Why'd you help us? Then he heard a question that caught his interest; Are you gonna make the rest of them go away?

He held a hand up, some backed away wisely expecting a blast of energy. He swallowed his food and turned to them. "Who asked me if I was going to get rid of them?" He asked impatiently. A small head parted through the crowd. He recognized it immediately; The girl.

"I did!" She piped excitedly and sat down across from him. "What's your name, girl?" He asked. "My name is Videl, Videl Red. She beamed at him. "What's yours?"

"Vegeta, but that's unimportant. He answered immediately expecting the return question. "What is important however, is the answer to your question:" "Not unless they bother this place again." He said as he stood up dabbing his mouth with a napkin. His food was completely gone!

"I'll see you all the next time i'm hungry." He said as he walked out the door. "Oh"-He paused-"By the way, since I am now your ONLY protection against them-he gestured to the girl's corpse-"All my meals are now free for at least three years."

And with that he took off into the sky

 **Author's note: And so the first saga begins. I really hope to do this story in tandem with ROFEA (Rise Of Fire Empress Azula) so you may notice some similarities between the two stories. Also vote on whether this will be a Vegeta/18 or a Vegeta/Zangya fic in the reviews. Whatever you decide will decide the stories fate in the future, choose wisely. Ends when we reach the androids saga which is still a ways away. Until next time true readers!**


	2. In a Dream

**Authors note: Hello readers! I bet I had you all fooled when I revealed that the little girl was actually...Videl! Now you may be wondering: How the heck is Videl that little girl when she's Hercule's daughter? Simple : in most worlds Hercule and her mother had a "ahem" One night stand and then never met again; so Hercule never knew he had daughter until the three years during the androids saga. He only found out because the mother was killed in that robbery and she told Videl who her father was with DNA results and everything-found by Videl of course. Here however Vegeta was able to step in and saved her, indirectly. So now lets get to the story, but remember to vote on Vegeta/18 or Vegeta/Zangya in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

As vegeta flew back to his training chamber/living quarters and wondered: Why had he chosen to save that diner?

"My food was being held up and that was it." He said to himself, a habit that he had gotten into recently. Most probably because of his limited contact with other creatures.

"Note to self: Remember to stop talking to myself." He said again. He looked down and found that he was right on top of his home! He quickly descended and stepped into the training room. He set the number up to 1500 times Earths gravity and began to launch a number of punches and kicks into the air. He'd resolved to never _ever_ be surpassed by Kakarot again! And that he would train for even longer without food!

He grinned darkly. "You will never be able to intimidate me again Kakarot!" He roared charging a blast in his hand. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He screamed launching the blue ball of energy into the wall-which had been made to withstand his power prior to this-and exploded in a large exploding in an awesome display of power.

Then he began to charge another.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the small town of onyx town._

Madeline was let off work early as her life was endangered. She took her daughter home and put her to bed for a few hours while she contemplated something: "How had that man done those things?" She asked herself as she sat in the TV room-a room that was never used-watching re-runs of ' _The yesterday show with J.J marks!'_

J.J sad a pun about prizefighters and the audience chuckled. She however did not, in fact she abruptly changed the channel to a different show something about aliens.

The host of the SCI-FY show host began talking about aliens in recent history, but she ignored him, Madeline Red did NOT for even a second entertain the idea that aliens existed-it was outright ludicrous! She began to think more deeply when the announcer said something about the military dealing with a being that looked human, sounded human, but had super abilities.

Then it hit her. As the announcer went on to say that this was covered up by the government because of their defeat, she realized that the man she had seen was an alien! _"Oh no!" "He could be the second coming of demon king piccolo, and i'd never know it!'_ She thought panicking. But then reason crept into her mind; _"Or it could be that he was just a body builder, he did have large muscles..."_ She shook the thought off and dismissed it as the truth, he was an ordinary man with large muscles and a death wish.

Videl came bounding down the stairs happily shouting: "Mommy, mommy look at what I drew!" And she held up the paper. her mothers eyes widened when she saw what-or rather 'who'-was on it; None other than the man himself holding the runty mister keystone over his head a fist cocked back. But there was something _off_ about the picture, and it wasn't just her daughters sudden fascination with the man. It was the fact that in place of the thick black hair the man had when he walked in was instead shiny golden hair, and his eyes were turquoise! "W...Wow sweetie that's really interesting!" She said in response to the picture.

"Did you run out of black when you were doing his hair?" She asked hoping to relieve the pit in her stomach. "No his hair is supposed to be like that." Her daughter answered deathly serious. "W...Why's that sweetheart?"

"I saw it in a dream."

* * *

 _Three days pass and Vegeta has not been seen since he last entered the diner._

Vegeta staggered out of the training room, starving and worn out he used the wall to steady himself. "I need food!" He groaned staggering toward the door. He powered up his tired body and took off toward the town.

* * *

Vegeta landed outside the diner a few minutes later shocking the workers replacing the window and stepped inside.

"Bring me food NOW!" He roared at the waitress who scrambled to get some food. He staggered over to the table clutching his growling stomach in pain. As he sat down he took a deep breath in and pushed it out, _attempting_ to not murder everyone here. In a flash she came out with several plates of bacon, and set them down in front of the ravenous saiyan. She barely took her hand away when the saiyan tore into his food like a wolf with a rabbit. For a few moments all you could hear was the sounds of a starving man rip into sizzling meat. Needless to say, these were not pleasant sounds.

When he finally finished, all eyes were on him. "What!?" He snapped. "Haven't any of you seen a starving man eat before?!" He yelled again, and they all turned away. That was when Videl ran up to meet him. "Hi its me again." She beamed happy to see him again. Vegeta looked at her mother-the waitress-and her name tag.

"Madeline, bring me more food." He commanded completely ignoring the girl. But don't bring me too much, five plates of hash browns and some soda shall suffice" He said again. The woman looked-for the second time since he'd met her-dumbstruck, but quickly she regained her composure and went to go give the order. Not taking her eye off her daughter.

"Hey!" Videl shrieked getting the prince's attention. "What, girl!?" He snapped again.

Videl was unfazed it seemed. "look at my picture." She beamed holding it up. Normally the prince would glance over an art work like this and give out some criticism about it, but this time the way the girl sounded so ominous and the way her eyes sparkled caught his eye. He took a look at it and gasped: It was him as a super-saiyan! He was holding some short round man by the throat and was pulling back a fist, ready to launch.

He reached across the table and gripped the girl's shoulder tightly, but not enough to hurt. He spoke calmly, but with an intensity he'd never shown before. "Where did you see this?"

"In my dream." She answered again ominously.

"What happened in the dream?" He asked. "Do you remember?" He asked when she gave a look of concentration. "No." She said shaking her head.

Vegeta snatched the picture away and folded it up. "Until you do I will be holding on to this." He said putting it inside his chest-plate. The woman came out with his food, and he ate it quickly and silently.

Then he stood up and began to walk out the door when a voice stopped him. "Hey!" He turned-it was the woman, Madeline was it? It didn't matter, he decided.

"What woman i'm a _very_ busy man." He asked thinly veiling a threat. "Who are you?" She asked boldly.

Vegeta smirked. " _Finally someone besides the girl asks."_ He then spoke confidently and arrogantly. I am prince Vegeta son of king Vegeta, brother of Tarble, and the Prince of all Saiyans! He finishes with a yell before blasting off into the sky leaving a blue trail of energy in his wake.

* * *

 **Authors note: Vote Vegeta/Zangya or Vegeta/18 in the reviews. Please? I'll be your best friend! Haha! Seriously though vote! Anyway on to the review.**

 **Marocrache: Vegeta and Zangya.**

 **Me: All I needed to know *ding* One point Zangya!**

 **Until next time true readers!**


	3. Days Gone By

**Authors note: Happy to see me? No? Happy to see this story's return? Yes! Perfect, well I won't hold you up any longer on to the story, but first a disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However, I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

It had been four months since Videl showed Vegeta the picture of him as a super saiyan, but the prince's mind were elsewhere at the moment.

Vegeta was locked in a state of meditation. While he seemed tense and focused, he was quite the opposite! Rather he was...Relaxed.

He-for many hours-had been attempting his own version of 'Instant Transmission,' After the idea had came to him late last night in a dream. He had been dreaming about training in the training room-not an unusual occurrence-when something strange had happened; He had felt himself physically moving! It wasn't simply sleepwalking, rather it was...Instantaneous! Later, when he woke up in the morning he found that, lo and behold, he was in the training room!

At first he thought that he'd sleepwalked. But after he had investigated his bed, he found that his blankets had barely even been disturbed from the time he'd laid down! Which led him to believe that he had super-sped out of his bed. Until he remembered that his training room was far down the hall-an easy zip for him when he was conscious, but while unconscious it would require far more conscious thought.

So he finally figured out that possibly- _possibly-_ he had used instant transmission to teleport himself into the gravity chamber. So for the last few hours, he had been locked in a meditative state attempting to recreate the event. He was certain that the feeling he'd felt prior to moving-a strange tugging sensation- was linked to his transportation, as he had felt it several times in the last hour. So he would try to recreate it again, but this time he would try something different.

He felt it, the sensation, pulling him again. He allowed it to take him in willingly, rather than trying to force it like he'd tried multiple times previously.

The feeling took a moment, almost as if deciding whether it should allow him, then it did. Vegeta finally opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was in something of a black void. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He knew that he had to will himself to go somewhere. He decided to start simple. He pictured the gravity chamber and he felt the void's confusion at his request. It was almost as if it didn't know what he wanted. He felt it trying to bore into his head and, like he'd learned before, he knew that he'd either have to let it in or be forced out. So he let it in. " _Scan my memories, find the place."_ He mentally willed it.

It did as he asked. And all at once, he knew that it knew where he was talking about. The void changed around him, and he felt himself being pulled through.

He opened his eyes again. A thin smirk appeared on his face as he took in his surroundings. "The gravity room." He said to himself. "Perfect."

He walked over to the exit, and felt the pull again. This time he hadn't initiated it, he was thinking about heading somewhere, but he didn't initiate it! He gave the feeling a firm no, and it backed off. "While I do enjoy your help, I won't leave whenever you want." He said speaking to the feeling as though it were a real, sentient, being. "However you do have a point, I do feel as though we shall leave. And with that he zipped away without so much as a zip.

* * *

 _500 miles away, Red, White, and Blue, Diner._

The waitress-Madeline-was shocked by Vegeta's sudden appearance, and screamed, throwing the plates of food she was carrying into the air. Vegeta sighed through his nose, and thought that it would better suit his needs if the food was still capable of getting to its preferred destination, and he caught all the plates with only one hand. He held them in front of her, and waited impatiently for her to recover, thankfully her recovery speed had greatly increased since the first met, and she had the plates in her hands in an instant.

He walked towards his booth and Videl smiled brightly at him. "I knew you'd surprise mommy today." She says.

"Whatever, do you have any other premonitions for today?" He replied in a rather impatient tone.

"Hmm, actually I do!" She says still smiling.

She rummages around in her little backpack-which told Vegeta that she'd been to 'school' today-and pulled out a picture.

"Don't tell mommy." She says holding it to his face.

He examines it, and his eyes widen until they're huge. It was a picture of the diner, with men in black masks and guns firing at it! Inside of the glass, only blood could be seen, behind the masked men a dark van could be seen. Vegeta leans back, and looks out the window. "Good drawing for such a little girl." He replies, as though the picture didn't bother him at all. However, it did, it worried him to the core, none of her predictions had ever been false, and he knew that this one would happen.

And it would be soon, by the looks of things. A black unmarked van pulled into the driveway, and five masked men came out. Each of them head guns.

 ** _"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"_** The prince bellowed pulling Videl's head down right as bullets raked the building and glass shattered all around them. Vegeta felt a bullet ping into the side of his head, but he didn't care all his attention was focused on keeping her head from being damaged from either glass or bullets.

After the first wave was done he allowed her to sit up. "Everyone all right?" He asked. "If your still breathing then stay down, if not then tell Yemma who tried to warn you." He called.

Then he stood up and walked out of the building. "Your fight is with me right?" He asked to which the men answered with nods. "Then why did you drag the innocents in there into it?!" He growled before realizing what he just said. "I'm starting to sound like Kakarot!" He said mortified.

"Enough talk." One of the masked men said. "Only kill." He growled bringing the gun up to aim at him. "For once, me and a brute like yourself can agree on something." He smirked. "Only kill."

Then he fired two golden blasts of energy at their van, causing a massive explosion. The men where thrown to the ground, in the explosion. Vegeta was on them in an instant. He pounded his fist into one of their skulls causing it to explode in a shower of blood. Splashing it onto him. He charged another blast in his hand and launched it into the stomach of a thug that had recovered, his stomach was now gone, in its place was a giant hole. Another of the men had recovered and fired a shot at the prince's head. It bounced off without even leaving a scratch. "My turn." He said cocking back a fist, the man's eyes went wide, before he was sent sailing into the flames of the ruined van, his screams echoed loudly before abruptly dying out. He turned to the other two.

"Lets get off those masks, I want to see your eyes before I kill you." He said grinning sadistically. He flew over to them and pulled off both masks before either of them could react. He looked at them, one he didn't recognize, the other he did! "You again!" He said allowing a small smile, it was the kid he'd let live before.

Before anyone could react a beam flew through his compatriot's head, killing him instantly. "Leave, tell Mr. Keystone, that he needs to learn when to quit or that he needs more powerful enforcers." He said turning away. The kid nodded. "Mercenary Tao will get you." He said before turning tail and running as hard and as fast as he could. _"I'll be waiting."_ He thought turning away. "NOW, SOMEONE BRING ME SOME FOOD! He called into the diner, causing Madeline too stand up and nod. Videl looked at him as he came in. "I knew you'd save us." She whispered.

* * *

 **Authors note: OH yea, its getting good now! I bet that you all just can't wait until next chapter! But you'll have too. Anyway it's time to answer some of your burning questions in the Q and A!**

 **Note: I request that you don't use foul language in your reviews any and all foul language will be censored regardless of how it is used in context. Don't press this rule, I can and will censor it all.**

 **Simgr101: Well this holds some promise the idea of vegeta doing what he should have f*** done it the first place instead of slowly turning into something of a saiyan Yamcha. Instead of being absorbed into goku's friends losing everything that made him a bada** in the saiyan/namek sagas. that oh frieza made me do it was just a dub rewrite anyway. Vegeta leaving. Him doing his own thing his drive to catch Kakarot was still decent but remember when he wanted to rule the universe? Become king? Yeah that kinda died didn't it. Heck why keep this to just Zangya an 18?**

 **Vegeta could go out and claim frieza's empire as his own possibly his battle with cooler could inspire a super saiyan form out of him. He could meet some other women possibly some OC saiyan survivors?**

 **you could even invent a saiyan princess idea if you'd like vegeta's sister whom i imagine would be like Azula from avatar. Possibly mocking some ruler with the ol line of: You've always had to struggle, claw your way to power,but true power. the divine right to rule, that is something your born with. i imagine if she ever existed to be powerful possibly matching Vegeta or slightly weaker, manipulative, evil b**. The new saiyans could be super saiyans already under her leadership but kept themselves secret knowing there's always a bigger threat at present who knows. Ah that's something i always thought would be an interesting fic just a suggestion you don't need to take any of that on but i would say you don't have to keep yourself limited to characters who already exist in DBZ one of them being non-canon.**

 **As for Yamcha I do hope you explore more with that as well and don't bash him for well being Yamcha. Him with bulma? Their relationship? Yamcha had the potential to be something but he was just driven off like all the human fighters. I remember they had that filler character olibo who seemed quite powerful even though he was an earthling. Seeing the humans reach that level of power would be interesting. Since goku killed frieza in this that would have to mean that this is currently the future timeline that gets destroyed by the androids so i wonder what you'll do with that?**

 **Me: My friend you could write your own story with all the ideas you just handed me! I'm serious, that would make an amazing story in itself! While vegeta becoming king was never an idea I entertained (I grew up with the dub rewrite sorry) it seems to make a lot of sense in conjunction with his character. Vegeta's sister would be great. If I hadn't already stopped it from happening. Last chapter he told everyone in the diner his family and reputation, so he wouldn't have left his sister out. Cooler's arrival will happen in-story but won't end with Vegeta's ascension hehe look back at chapter 2 a little harder and you'll find out when he transforms. Yamcha, will be bashed i'm afraid, but yes his relationship with bulma will be explored a bit further, but nothing explicit. The reason I limit myself to canon-ish characters is because I have two different story lines set up for both, But I am making an OC pairing just in case we hit a tie. Finally since we are in the Mirai timeline yes there will be some interesting things that will transpire like Goku's death, among other things, but i have plans for the extra androids (13,14,15,19, and 20). Anyway I think that with those ideas you could become a writer far greater than I. And I don't say that to everyone! Or anyone for that matter! Hope to hear from you again bye!**

 **Multiple accounts giving out votes**

 **Me: All your wonder full ideas are appreciated! Thanks**

 **SSJ3 vegeta: Is their any chance for him to have both...sorry I forgot my login.**

 **Me: Nope, sorry I don't think the girls would like being part of a royal harem. Sorry man that sucks.**

 **Before I go, I want to let you know that I will be coming up with a Halloween maximum ride story before the 31st arrives, and I think it'd be great if you all tuned in! until next time true readers!**


	4. The Ascension

**Author's note: Hello all the people that read this story. I am proud to say that this story is growing to become my most reviewed story! It may not have the highest amount of views-that title is reserved for (currently) Rise Of Fire Empress Azula-but I am very pleased at the amount of reviews. Keep it up! Ah and before I forget 18 and Zangya have tied again. Now on to the story, but first a disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

The prince sat down at the table and waited patiently for his food to arrive. He received stares from all of the people around him. All except two. These two were mother and daughter. The mother, a waitress named Madeline, was busy getting him his food. It amazed him that at this point he didn't even have to tell her what he wanted, she just got it. The daughter, a girl of no more than seven, was named Videl, and she was looking out the shattered window happily.

A few moments ago, Vegeta had killed a group of thugs that had come to the Red, White, and Blue Diner to preform a massacre. He had killed them efficiently, and took great joy in doing it.

This was nothing new, the people of the diner had seen him do this once before. Both times he saved lives-albeit indirectly-and he had almost enjoyed it.

Madeline came up with several plates of food-mainly sandwiches, and french fries-and she put them on the counter. He tore into them without so much as a thanks. Videl turned to him, and beamed. "Now are you going to fight them?" She asked. Vegeta pondered the question for a moment. _"I do want to know who this Mercenary Tao person is."_ He thought. And, as he thought about it further, a small smirk formed on his lips.

He ate his food with incredible swiftness and finished in-what was record time for him-five minutes! He turned to her then and answered. "Yes. He grinned. "Today I will deal with them!" He finished with a yell, catching everyone's attention. The men in the other table that heard this cheered, and raised their glasses. The children that were with their families took the opportunity to give their own cheer. The people that had heard began to tell those that had not, And soon everyone in the diner knew what he had said! They all gave a loud cheer. "HURRAH!"

He stood up and began to walk out the door. Everyone in the diner slapped him on the back, or-those that valued their safety-continued to cheer as he walked past. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Vegeta turned to it. On the other end was a balding, short man with rimmed glasses. He looked at Vegeta with worried-yet hopeful-eyes. "Make, them hurt son." He said before releasing him. Vegeta nodded. "Don't worry, I plan too." He said. Then he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

 _Videl._

Videl watched him leave and began to grin. She turned to her mother. "Mom?" She asked. "Yes hon?" She asked in reply. "I'm going to go home on my own OK?" She asked. Her mother smiled at her and said: "Sure honey."

Then the girl got up and crawled out the shattered window. She walked in the direction of her home. When she reached the white two-story house that was her home, she ignored it and continued walking. She had no intention of going home today. She had a destiny, one she saw in a dream. One she would not survive. She continued to smile as she walked into the woods, heading toward the old lumber-jack base that had become Mr. Keystone's hideout. " _Today is a great day."_ She decided as she walked. And she beamed even wider.

* * *

 _Vegeta._

Above, the prince flew homing in on a large gathering of energy signals just north of the town. He flew for a few minutes longer before he saw it-a large place that appeared to be used for cutting up wood-inside he detected a large number of energies. Each was incredibly evil. Though not as much as he was.

He descended and landed in front of the base, and yelled, loud enough for those inside to hear. "HEY, FREAKS. COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" He yelled.

At once, a large number of guards descended on him, each carrying either a shotgun or an automatic weapon. And a gate at the front opens. "It's him!" One of the thugs yelled at his comrades. He then threw down his gun and ran. "I aint paid enough to face him three times!" He calls from over his shoulder as he runs. Vegeta then remembers who he is and he shakes his head. "He got back here fast." He laughs.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of them bellows and they all fire at him. He can only smirk as dust is thrown up around him and the bullets ping off his armor and body. After a few moments they stop firing and the dust remains around him, obscuring Vegeta from view. He charges a blue blast in his hand and launches it out of the smoke at them.

The smoke dissipates as the ball of ki flies through it, allowing Vegeta to see the ball explode violently into one of the thug's head. This results in his death and a large explosion to knock others off their feet. Some even have their legs blown off.

Their screams of pain only prod the prince on further. He charges a blast in both hands and flies forward, pouring more ki into them as he flies. The gate-which had been broken earlier-passes him by as he flies. He launches the blasts into two buildings on either side of him. They crumble and begin to topple down, more screams erupt as the gang hideout goes into chaos.

Vegeta kills who he can and those he can't run into the woods screaming. Some come out with guns and open fire on him. They are all killed mercilessly. He chops into backs, blows off legs, does every horrific thing he can until he reaches the largest building in the compound.

Atop it stands a main with his hair in a braid, in a pink suit with a marking on the chest. He gestures out around him and ten men, five on his right, five on his left, came out holding what appeared to be Bazooka's. "Ready...Aim...FIRE!" The man roared and the men fired all rockets at him. They exploded on him, causing a huge puff of smoke to surround him. After a moment all was silent, even the crackle of the flames. It was as if the whole world was holding it's breath in anticipation. Then slowly he began to laugh. "Hahahahaha!"He began. "If you thought that such a weak explosion would be enough to kill me, then I fear for what you may try next!" He laughed. Then the man leapt from his position on the roof and landed in front of him.

He wasted no time, and sent a flurry of punches at Vegeta's face. None hit their mark. "Too slow to be a real challenge." He said from behind the man. The man turned in shock and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. A hand stopped inches from his face. "Big. Bang. Attack." He said emphasizing each word to insure the utmost amount of fear. It worked and the man's eyes widened before being shot out of existence.

The prince turned and looked at the guards atop the building. One of them shouted: "He got Tao!' And they all began to run away from him. _"Running down the stairs no doubt."_ He thought as he turned away from them, towards the tower that jutted out from the square building.

Unlike the rest of the place, this one looked to be new. Without even thinking about it, Vegeta took off into the sky, heading toward the tower's top. He smirked as he felt a single energy signature up there. It was no doubt the owner of the place. "I want a private execution for him." He said thinking out loud.

Then, he burst through the wall! And grabbed the small, runty man. He yelped in fright as they took off through the hole Vegeta had made earlier.

Now he was outright screaming at Vegeta. "Put me down! Don't you know who I am?" He bellowed, and shook his fists in a fit of rage. Vegeta was tempted to drop him once, but held on. This one was special.

* * *

 _Videl_

She had taken her time walking, up until she heard the explosions. Then, and only then, had she began to run. She hopped over fallen trees and logs. Animals scurried out of her way. Soon she came to a stop in a wide field. "This is exactly where I need to be!" She breathed excitedly. Then a gun pointed to her head. "You have no idea how right you are." A male, teenage voice spoke out. She sucked in a breath. _"I don't need this right now, I have a very important destiny!"_ She thought and squirmed around in the man's grip.

Then a man in a light blue jumpsuit and a short, runty man, fell out of the sky. And a shot was fired

* * *

 _Vegeta_

They slammed into the ground, with Vegeta taking most of the hit. He protected the man, only in order to bring him here alive, for a more...Private execution. He'd sensed two energies there, but thought nothing of it. That was until the shot fired off.

Both he and the man turned to look in direction the gun had came from. And Vegeta's eyes widened. " _Videl!"_ He thought. Then he flew at almost light speed and caught the girl, gently holding her in his arms. "Videl, speak to me girl!" He said. Her head turned to him, and she smiled. "Mr...Mr. Vegeta." She said weakly. "What, what is it!?" He asked with an intentness he had never spoke with before, like a father talking to his daughter. "Use your... Anger." She finished, bringing a hand up to touch his face. Then her eyes closed and she went still.

A low, sad moan began. And Vegeta realized that the sound was coming from himself! His head rammed up and his eyes flashed blue, and his hair turned golden, only momentarily however. Clouds had formed behind him and lightning flashed, and thunder crackled. The two men looked at each other and Keystone said: "You've doomed us both." Vegeta's head reared up and the colors flashed again, this time accompanied with a golden aura. The color had left again. He released a final yell and the golden color remained in his hair, and his eyes remained blue.

Vegeta knew automatically what he was, and set the girl down. He then turned to the two men. The one with the gun raised it and aimed. He never got the chance to fire. A kiai knocked them both onto the ground.

He zipped at the man, and grabbed his leg. The man began to scream as he began to pull. There were three consecutive pops and the leg came off with a shower off blood. He screamed even louder. Vegeta however had had enough of his screams. The prince reached into the screaming man's mouth, and pulled out his tongue! The man stopped screaming as blood gushed out of his mouth wound. Vegeta disintegrated his tongue, and grabbed the other leg. This time there were no pops. Just a horrible ripping sound. " _RRRIIPP!"_ He then spoke. "That was for screaming." He said. "And this, he put a hand out, is for killing her." He finished and fired a blast of searing energy into the man's stomach. He continued to fire the beam trailing upwards. The man's eyes were looking dead. Finally he brought the beam up swiftly and cut the man in two. "Take death as a blessing." He said, then he spat on the teen.

He walked calmly over to the little Videl. And scooped her up in his arms. He passed Mr. Keystone and said a mere; "Don't come back."

Then they walked into the forest, heading towards town.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I actually feel sad writing this. I had this planned out for a while, and I thought I'd be ready for her death but...I feel kinda sad. Lets just get on to the Q and A.**

 **Simgr101: Well thank you just not my cup of tea. My dear. now I know vegeta went SS in the last chap but still something cold family related would have worked well. and simple thing is Vegeta's character originally was he did not care for his race or anyone. His desire was to replace frieza and be the strongest. He was always upset that there was always someone stronger than him first Frieza then Goku. and I will say revealing Tarble was a little weird. Vegeta hated Tarble for the simple reason of being weak and ignored his character entirely. Truthfully I know there are fics with Vegeta having a sister but its more their self-insert into a story something along the lines of a cruel saiyan princess would be highly entertaining I must say Shame about Yamcha, his character deffs deserves more but if you've made up your mind on that, that is fine. Vegeta with 18/Zangya does seem strange though. Vegeta was someone who needed a person who could challenge him. Bulma challenged who he was as a person so they connected aside from the accidental birth of trunks. I can't see Zangya doing that nor could I see 18 doing that. 18 was someone who cared for her brother and gave zero f**s about everything else. She would more or less let Vegeta do his thing possibly try to control him a little i'm not sure. Why I'd think OC character's would work better**

 **Me: Aw that's too bad that you won't be joining me in the halls of FanFiction but that's OK. Vegeta did not go SS chapter two, actually that was foreshadowing for this chapter! Don't worry, there will be a cold family member coming soon. Like I said, I grew up with the dub version of Vegeta, but I will see if I can work that version of him into this story. I actually wasn't sure about his and Tarble's relationship, so I just assumed 'Brotherly relationship status' automatically. I also know of fics like the ones you speak of (Twist of Fate). My problem is that I have a limited number of OCs I can make at one time, not because the site is like that, but rather because I'm not good at making them. On the bright side for Yamcha I'm not great at bashing characters, even ones as terrible as his. As for the challenges of Vegeta, I like to think that he can be challenged another way...**

 **George: This is turning out good and I like how Vegeta is reaching a "reformed" personality through alternate means. Grammar is solid and pacing is good (that's makes this story better then most of this stuff on DBZ on this website), but I think Vegeta would be better paired off with Madeline than Zangya (a worthless movie character) and 18 ( Krillin works well with her for the same way that cano works well, at least in my opinion) Honestly seeing Vegeta enter a relationship with "Baggage" Would be interesting given how compatible Vegeta and Videl are personality wise in a stepdad and daughter relationship. Plus vegeta trained Videl would make Gohan whipped faster than you could say whip.**

 **Me: Thanks for the compliments, and yes he is slowly being reformed though my own means, which is what I had planned since the beginning. Vegeta and Madeline would be interesting, but I have very different plans for her... And yeah I wanted to get that stepdad feeling from the two. And why, why, WHY, does everyone find out my secrets early? Yes, I have plans for a Vegeta trained Videl.**

 **Eroticlad11: I say go with Zangya, so far like the story.**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote and for the compliment**

 **Spellweaver10: I don't care as long as they both have Vegeta in it. Both are good.**

 **Me: Hmm. I don't care is not on the voting list. But that's OK.**

 **Spellweaver10: I like where this is going. Just try not to make him too much OOC by making him do good things and all. One thing I like is that you portray his more brutal side when he ends opponents' lives.**

 **As for Goku I think he's out of character, first by killing K. Cold and then by intimidating Vegeta. I know it serves the plot but he seems darker. As for bulma I wonder if she's happy with Yamcha or will she try to bring Vegeta back.**

 **Me: As I said above, he is slowly being reformed. He mainly does what he does because it would serve his purposes to do so. Yea, that was one thing that I love about Vegeta; his darker, more murderous side, even when he is being reformed. Maybe I didn't make it clear in the first chapter but Goku didn't like the idea of being used to intimidate Vegeta. Also king Cold died somehow in the future timeline. Yea, Bulma is completely happy with Yamcha actually.**


	5. Revival

**Authors note: Welcome back to Heart of Vengeance. Do you want to know what I just saw? I have been spelling vengeance wrong the whole time! And nobody noticed until now! Not even me! I have an important request to ask, so read the bottom author's note please (if you don't already.) Anyway on to the story**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However, I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

Vegeta walked into town, still holding the bloodstained Videl. Moments ago he'd killed her killer, and avenged her. Yet still he felt hollow inside, he felt as though he'd gone ten rounds with Frieza. As he walked into the town he was met with hundreds of hopeful faces. "Its him!" One shouted. "Its our savoir!" He said again and they all cheered, only to fall silent when they see Videl's corpse. "Where is her mother?" He asked them as he stepped in through the crowd, which was parting to make him a path. "At home, 1635 Maple drive." Another voice called out, and everyone in the row of people pointed him in the right direction. He continued to walk, silently. No one dared to speak, all mourned her in their own ways. Some cried as he past them, unable to contain their tears after seeing the girl's corpse. None noticed his new hair, and eyes, or the way he glowed golden-if they did they didn't mention it.

He continued to walk forward through them, undisturbed for a few minutes more. Then a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, it was the man that had grabbed his arm before. This time the prince merely shook off his grip and continued forward. "Vegeta...What happened out there? Vegeta?" He called, but Vegeta didn't respond, he only continued forward. Then the path of bodies stopped, and to his right was 1635 Maple drive. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and took the first step up her stairs, toward her front porch. He took another, and another, and he continued to walk the up the stairs. He stopped at the front door and stared at it.

A single tear slid down his eye, as he realized what he was about to do. _Who_ he was about to pronounce dead. He shifted the girl into one had and knocked softly on the door, even though he knocked as soft as he could his fists still caused a loud banging sound. Immediately Madeline opened the door and looked between him, and her daughter. For a moment she didn't seem to comprehend. Then, all at once her eye's widened and her mouth opened. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and dropped to the floor. She began to sob violently, shouting things like; "Videl, my baby!" Or "How did this happen? She said she was going home!" Vegeta stepped over her and carried Videl to her room. As he entered the bright pink colored room, he noted how...Innocent everything looked.

He looked at her bed, and walked to it. He slid the covers open and put her under them. He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, how long he didn't know. Soon, however Madeline walked in. He didn't have to sense her energy to know how distraught she was. "Why did you let this happen?" She asked. He turned to her. "I...I didn't know that she was there." He said after a moment. "She looked up to you, you know. She thought that you were invincible. Of all the people in the world-her father included. She chose you" She said walking up to him, and getting in his face. "And you failed her." She said. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. "Now she's gone, and there's nothing you or I can do about it." She said pulling out of his space, and turning away from him. He felt-and heard-her begin to cry. Her words rang in his, and attacked the thing that he thought he no longer had. His conscious. _"Now she's dead, and there's nothing you or I can do about it."_ He thought _"But there is!"_ He thought remembering the magical spheres that had brought him to the planet in the first place. He smiled now, renewed with a new hope. He turned to Videl's corpse, and bent down near her head. Then he did something he hadn't done since he'd last seen his mother. He kissed her, on the forehead!

Then he turned back to Madeline that looked at him with pure malice. "What's so funny?!" She snapped. "I'll bring her back to you." He whispered. Then, he flew at near light-speed. Out the door and into the sky. He began to picture a round building with two c's on it. He felt the tugging sensation pulling him. "Take me there." He said closing his eyes. When he opened them he was in the void again. This told him that the teleportation presence was confused, as he normally just went straight to his destination. _"OK, scan my memories again and take me to my original gravity chamber."_ He told it. And slowly he was pulled through another portal.

 _The Capsule corporation main headquarters, West City roughly 3,000 miles from Onyx town._

The prince found himself in a VERY familiar location. He breathed in the clean-ish city air, and smelled the cold metal of the spaceship/gravity chamber, and he sighed. But he didn't stay long, almost immediately after he flew out of the ship, and honed in on Bulma's energy. He crashed into the wall of the room she was in and grabbed the front of her shirt. "Aah! Vegeta!" She screamed as he pulled her out of the room and lifted him over his head. "WHERE IS THE DRAGON RADAR?" He yelled at her with all of his might. "Its in the lab!" She yelled pointing weakly at the room of which they just came from. He set her down, and flew into the lab. After a minute of digging he found what he was looking for. He clicked the button and it began to ping. Seven dots appeared on the small machine. The prince took to the skies and took off in the direction that the nearest Dragon Ball pointed him in. _"You won't be dead for very long Videl, just wait."_ He thought as he flew.

* * *

 _Bulma_

She stared up into the sky, with her face a pale white. Suddenly, her husband Yamcha came flying out of the hole in their wall. "First are you OK?" He asked and she nodded back. "And second PLEASE tell me that wasn't Vegeta that I just sensed! He said staring into the sky, very afraid.

Bulma glared at him. "Oh sure your second question isn't: 'is the baby OK?' Its was that just Vegeta!?" She yelled at him, standing back up. Yamcha looked at her sadly. "Bulma, you know that I care for both of you, which is why I need to be sure that Vegeta wasn't just the power I sensed." He said holding her tight. She sighed. "Yes Yamcha, it was Vegeta. Would you let me go so I can get a hold of Goku?" She said, and he let her go. She walked into the hole in her wall and hurried to the first phone she found. She dialed the number, and Chi Chi picked up on the first ring. "Yes?" She asked. "Chi, get Goku, we have a Vegeta problem, he just came here for the Dragon Radar, and he got it. Also he looked like a super saiyan." She told her friend, who nearly fainted. "R...Right! GOKU!" She yelled causing Bulma too pull her ear from the phone.

After a minute Goku's voice came on the line. "Hello?" He asked with his childlike voice. "You sense Vegeta right?" She asked. "Uh, yea I have for awhile now, I've been waiting for him to come try to kill me now that he's a super saiyan, I figured that's the first thing he'd do." He says on the other end with a nervous chuckle. "GOKU YOU IDIOT, HE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME, AND HE TOOK THE DRAGON RADAR!" She yelled at her childhood friend. "What!" Goku said sounding both surprised and serious. "I'll go deal with him!" He said and with a telltale ZIP! She could tell that her childhood friend had used his new 'instant transmission' technique. "Lets hope you stop him before he gets them all Goku." She whispered hanging up the phone.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

The prince had collected three of the Dragon Balls and was heading toward the fourth when he crashed into a familiar orange clad fighter... "Get out of my way Kakarot!" He shouted at his rival. "I have no business with you right now!" He yelled and tried to push past him. But Kakarot's arm shot out. "Why do you want the Dragon Balls Vegeta?" He asked calmly. "None of your business!" He roared and flung his chest out sending a kiai that knocked him away.

The prince then took off heading in the next sphere's direction. This time a fist shot at him from his left, and sent him sailing to ground. The Dragon Balls went flying and the Dragon Radar hit the ground, but did not break. Kakarot descended and landed behind the radar, now bathed in a golden light. He picked up the radar and pocketed it. "Tell me what you want with the Dragon Balls, or fight me. Either one will get you the Dragon Radar back." Kakarot told his rival. Vegeta sighed. "As much as I would love to fight you right now, I need those Dragon Balls to revive someone important to me." He said staring his rival in the face. Kakarot stepped toward Vegeta, and held out a hand. The prince slapped it away, and stood up by himself. "I don't need your help Kakarot!" He spat. Kakarot shrugged. "Who is it that you want to revive?" He asked cocking his head. Vegeta sighed again. "I want to revive...I want to revive..." He trailed off incapable of completing the sentence, because of how weak it sounded. He took a deep breath in and swallowed his pride-if only momentarily-and spoke again. I want to revive a little girl, who was killed because of my actions."

Kakarot grinned at him, and powered down. "Wow, its true you really are becoming good!" He said. "Shut up Kakarot! I am nothing of the sort!" Vegeta snapped at his rival. He continued to grin as he handed Vegeta the radar. He snatched it up, and gathered the Dragon Balls he'd lost. He rose into the air and hovered for a moment, looking down at his rival. "Don't follow me, I know how strong you are, after this I'll train harder than I ever have and then i'll come for you." He spat before taking off into the sky.

* * *

 _Goku_

Below the prince Goku continued to grin. "I'll give you six months, best buddy." He said before placing two fingers to his head and teleporting away.

* * *

 _Vegeta an hour later_

He landed outside Madeline's home with all the Dragon Balls with him. He flew to the back of the house-into the yard-and placed the balls down in the summoning position.

"ALMIGHTY SHENRON, COME FORTH AND GRANT MY WISH!" He yelled as loud as he could, and raised his arms to the sky. The sky became dark and the Dragon Balls began to glow golden. Vegeta finally allowed himself to power down from super saiyan, as the dragon began to form. **"SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER I WILL GRANT IT.** Madeline stepped outside now and gasped. He turned to he and gave a triumphant smirk. "All powerful Shenron, bring the girl named Videl back to life." He yelled, now giving a full blown grin.

The eternal dragon was silent a moment, and it's eyes glowed. **YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, FAIR THE WELL.** He said before disappearing into the Dragon Balls, and flying into the sky, spinning around and firing into different directions.

Both began to run upstairs, Madeline arrived first. "Oh my god!" She yelled as Vegeta walked in. Sitting up in bed, was Videl looking alive and well. "I did not see this in my dreams." She said hugging her mother back, and giving a thankful smile to Vegeta. Who walked over to her and knelled next to her. "Tomorrow, i'm going to start training you to fight, you will not die again as long as I am around." He said looking intensely into her eyes, before walking over to her window, opening it and taking off into the sky.

* * *

 **Authors note: And she's back. I know that a lot of you are happy about that. Now about my important request...I would like to know if anyone here has a deviant art account. I'm not asking you to make one if you don't, but if you do have one, and can draw I would like one thing from you... A story cover. That's all. Its OK if no one has one, or if no one wants too make me a cover I don't need it, nor will I demand it. If you do have one, and are interested, tell me in the reviews, then PM me when the cover is finished. Now that my message is done lets go to the Q and A! This time I will start with the smaller ones first and work my way up.**

 **Guest: 18**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote. Now we are tied again.**

 **Blkrock31: I am mad I hated Videl for so long and then you come along and make her adorable little girl who could pull on even my heart strings and then you kill her! Really I can't**

 **Me: I knew that people would be angry about me killing her, but you've got to be happy to see that she's back this one! And uh...What can't you do? I'm almost afraid to ask.**

 **Blkrock31: Vegeta and Videl's mother**

 **Me: Sorry no, only characters on the list please.**

 **Spellweaver10: Kind of a cheesy way to turn super saiyan. As for Vegeta's romance I am now leaning towards Zangya cause that path would be unique.**

 **Me: Yea, I know but I prefer the old 'rage=transformation' cliche call me a sucker. And I am counting that as a vote, and yes your right is is very unique of me to think of that, in fact I think i am the first to think of this pairing. (don't quote me on that).**

 **Smashing Skunk53: I felt like you kind of spoiled the fact that Videl will be revived, with your author note, but then again this is one series where death has no real meaning. Though a brutal Vegeta is the best Vegeta**

 **the way that you had Vegeta assault their base was pretty nice, though because he has now achieved super saiyan, would the rest of the Z crew be suspicious of him having that amount of power? After the fist wave of androids was when they first started to trust him, so this could get a bit messy for the prince.**

 **My vote for the pairing is one for both, or if you feel confident, both of them. AT THE SAME TIME. Because harem fics have been a rarity for Dragon Ball**

 **Me: Yea I did, because whenever someone guesses something right I am obligated to tell them when they have guessed correctly. It was apart of a pact I made with myself when I first started writing. And you are right on both accounts death has no real meaning, and the brutal Vegeta is awesome! I feel most in my element when killing off random characters that few will remember, in every brutal way I can think of.**

 **The base assault is one of my favorite planned moments of the series, because it has undergone several revisions before reaching the state its in now! The humans will, but they trust goku to kill him if he gets out of hand. It could have been, if Yamcha wasn't the only one home when Vegeta came a knocking. Piccolo could have tried to fight him had he been close enough.**

 **I did one for both because I have two universes that stem from if Vegeta picks Zangya or 18 so sorry.**

 **Simgr101: well chap was all right and i will say what i'd say the real Vegeta would be and mind you it does p** me off what they did to Vegeta in the dub. Vegeta's only character development really was the buu saga till then he was evil and only came to reflect on things in the buu saga. Heck goku only let Vegeta go cause he wanted to fight Vegeta later on not as a mercy. infact only reason he didn't want frieza to kill him was cause frieza was taking his potential rematch with Vegeta away from him. Vegeta on the other hand was just a spoiled brat. only reason he hated frieza was cause he was stronger than him and reduced him to a common foot soldier. Vegeta wanted to rule the universe. the saiyans meant very little to him. they died because they were weak it doesn't matter if frieza killed they were to weak to survive. at this point in time if vegeta saw Tarble he would either dismiss him or kill him. He hates goku cause he's stronger than him cause well HE'S THE PRINCE HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST BY DEFAULT!**

 **this is probs why I suggested him going into space and meeting folks or trying to take over whats left of the cold empire. him staying to protect a little inn kind of seems beneath him. so I would say he seems OOC but really its your story so he can be whatever you want him to be.**

 **as for Tarble what can we say. Vegeta hated him for being weak. his father sent him away because he was too weak and being well unsaiyanlike.**

 **I do hope for Yamcha to get something more. he isn't a bad character. infact if you think about it both Vegeta and Yamcha were hated by Akari Toryiama. both dated Bulma, both are stupidly arrogant, both by luck defeated goku in their first fight with him. Both due to their arrogance get beat frequently and both have been beaten in low tier creatures. Yamcha with the saibamen, Vegeta with the cell Jr. Yamcha kinda has the potential to do Sh** But like the other Z fighters was left behind. Vegeta however wasn't and took Yamcha's place. Yamcha was OK then was left in the dust and once the dust settled there was Vegeta smirking. And Yamcha well he doesn't exist anymore ;P**

 **Again really consider Vegeta ending up with an OC. 18 and Zangya is really limiting. keep in mind vegeta only settled on earth cause of bulma, cause he challenged his i'm better than everybody else attitude.**

 **Me: I will try to input that version of Vegeta into the story but not that version of goku, in order for this to work he still has to be very lenient on the subject of Vegeta. Going into space will eventually happen but not the way that you think it will. And he wasn't staying to protect her until this chapter's events. He stayed because Videl had shown him the future and it showed him attacking a human as a super saiyan, and because if he tries to steal the spaceship 1 its not fixed because bulma never thought to fix it in this world and 2 goku is on this planet and he wants to kill him and 3 if he does try to leave goku could IT to him and whup him from his world to DC's and back, then bring him back to earth. Why? Cause goku wants his rematch. Tarble and Vegeta's relationship seemed like a disowned brother relationship, and Vegeta only mentioned him because technically he is family, and royalty. Yamcha has basically the best deal he can get in this story, HE'S MARRIED TO BULMA! And he's having a baby. So that is his happy moment for the series. Now as for the OC idea if the two girls tie then I will give an extra week for the last minute voters to vote, and if their still tied then there will be an OC girl. And I would like to tell you that a saiyan princess idea is going to happen now. But it will be different than what you had in mind but you gave me the idea, so thanks.**


	6. The Armored Squadron

**Authors note: And now we give you a large time skip! Rather than to add another chapter of Videl's training I have decided to skip to the first real two sided battle! And we will see the Z fighters in action with Vegeta and Videl. Also** ** _possibly_** **we** ** _may_** **add another side character to our list of main characters... Anyway it is tine for a DEATH BATTLE! Whoops I mean a chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Battle, or Dragon Ball Z or any of their affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

6 months. 6 months had past since their training began and Videl had become immaculate. She was currently firing a Galick Gun into some trees, systematically wiping away some of the forest in front of her. "Good Videl, soon you'll be strong enough to rival even me!" Vegeta lied, the girl would never reach his level of power especially now that he was a super saiyan. _"Although, she is already stronger than the short bald man, almost as strong as the Namek."_ Vegeta thought with pride. _"This is probably just due to her quick learning skills, and the fact that we trained everyday from school end to sundown. Except on certain days, when I allowed her a reprieve."_ He thought before smiling. She was ready, it was time for her final exam.

Below them, was Videl's mother Madeline red. She looked at her daughter with a look of awe on her face, even now 4 months since Videl first fired a ki blast. Vegeta looked back up at the girl. "Videl, follow me." He commanded before flying back toward the ground.

When he landed he turned to her mother. "You may wish to get back a bit." He said as Videl landed. The eight-year-old beamed up at him. "What is it Mr. Vegeta?" She asked innocently. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I told you to quit calling me that, you sound like Kakarot's brat talking to the Namek!" He said sternly. She gave a light hearted laugh. "I know i'm sorry Mr.-er I mean Vegeta." She said after a moment.

"Videl, this is very important." He sighed and took a deep breath. "I think your ready, for your final test." The girl blinked. And then she was all business, any trace of the lightheartedness that was there before was gone. "R...Really?" She asked dumbstruck. "Yes, think of it as an ordinary sparring session, not a final exam." He explained to her. "With one difference." He smirked and glanced at Madeline, who nodded and moved away. "You'll have to face me for ten whole minutes." He paused for affect. "As a super saiyan." Her eyes widened as he began to power up. "Haaaaaa. Hyuh!" He yelled and threw his arms outward and his head up. He was bathed in a warm golden light, his hair was the same color, and his eyes a cool turquoise.

He pulled out the stopwatch gifted to him on his birthday and set it for ten minutes. Videl raised her power up to its max. "I wont lose!" She yelled, and charged at her master.

She landed the first blow to his chest, and he staggered backwards. She followed up with a punch to his head sending him flying. "Gah!" He yelled righting himself. "Good, keep it up!" He called to her and charged back to his pupil. He sent an uppercut to her face, which sent her flying upwards. "HA!" He yelled and fired a blast up after her. " _Zip!"_ He heard and turned around. Behind him was Videl with an arm raised. "Big Bang Attack!" She yelled and fired a blue blast point blank at her master. A loud 'KABOOM!' was heard and he was sent tumbling backwards.

Videl followed up on her advantage and flew after him, landing blow after blow on the prince's body. Suddenly Vegeta flared his aura and sends her sailing backwards. He rights himself and smirks at her. "Using instant transmission to evade my attack was a good idea. Lets hope you have another." He ends darkly, pulling back his hands. "Galick Gun fire!" He yells and throws both hands forward sending the barely charged purple attack at his student. Who was unable to dodge in time and the attack hit her with an explosion causing a light scream to escape her mouth.

She sailed across the sky and hit the ground. Hard. She kicked up a cloud of dust and weakly began to get up. Vegeta landed a few yards away from her and pulled out his stopwatch. "Eight minutes, pretty good against a super saiyan. Too bad it's not enough." He sighed. Videl stood back up and stared determinedly back at her master. She held a hand out in front of her face, fingers splayed. "I." She suddenly bent her fingers charging a black-red blast inside of them. "Will." She pulled the hand back. "Not." She set her face and poured more energy into the blast, causing Vegeta's eyebrow to raise and a smirk to appear on his face. "LOSE!" She screamed flinging her arm out and firing the thin, narrow blast towards her master.

As the blast raced towards Vegeta the prince couldn't help but to smirk. _"Fighting until your last breath. Thats my little warrior."_ He thought charging his own blast. His blast was bright blue and required both hands to hold. "Big Bang beam attack!" He roared and fired the blast at hers.

They met mid air and caused a rage of colors to flow around the midpoint of the beam. Vegeta was barely trying using a mere 25% of his full power on the girl, which of course was very impressive for a human. His watch beeped and he smiled. "Time to end this." He said barely capable of hearing himself over the roar of their energies. Then he used half of his full power, sending his blast past her own and into her, where it dissipated before she could actually feel feel the blast hit her.

The two warriors panted a minute, and vegeta powered down and straightened up. "Congratulations Videl, you passed!" He said smiling at his pupil. "Just barely." He added darkly.

She beamed up at him. "Yes!" She yelled and pounded the air. He walked over, and ruffled her hair-which had grown longer so she would resemble a girl more. Madeline walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Good job sweetheart!" He told her. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the show of emotion, but smiled nonetheless. Suddenly both warrior's eyes widened, as a large power-level filled their senses. Videl visibly tensed, this caught Madeline's attention. "What's wrong honey?" She asked immediately concerned for her daughter. Instead of answering her mother, Videl turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta what is that?" She asked visibly afraid. "That. My dear apprentice, is a very high, evil power." He answered. "The weaklings have probably felt it too, lets go." He commands her. "Madeline, go home me, Videl, and the others will deal with this." He told the woman who nodded and kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning away and heading for her car.

He nodded to Videl who nodded back. "Lets go." Then they both take off into the sky.

* * *

 _Sauza_

The blue skinned, blond haired Brench walked briskly down the hall. Toward his master, the brother of frieza, and last of the Cold family line. He terrified Sauza. "Lord Cooler." He addressed his boss with an utmost amount of respect. "We have detected multiple high power levels on the planet, what are your orders?" He asked.

The Arcosian prince waved him off. "They remain the same, land in the forest, and wait for the so called 'super saiyan' to show up." He commanded without even looking at the Brench. He nodded. "As you wish, sire." He said and turned away, heading for the bridge.

He walked to the bridge and placed his hands on the steering mechanism that only he and lord Cooler are capable are operating. He sighed as he opened the landing gear and slowly landed on the planet's surface. He walked back out of the steering room and into the bridge where he was joined by Doore and Neiz. Together they each walked to their master and knelled. Doore spoke quickly. "Sir, the high power levels are converging on our location." He told the lanky Arcosian. "Well, then go out there and fight them, i'll join you when the super saiyan reveals himself ." He told them and sent them away. Sauza opened the door and readied himself for battle.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

Vegeta looked back at the young girl following him and sighed. _"She'll be fine. She'll be fine."_ He told himself mentally, but even as he reassured himself memories of her death half a year ago flashed through his head, planting the seed of doubt. He shook his head and descended, the ship was right below them.

The prince took in the ship, it reminded him of Frieza's flagship in a way. It was the same shape as the Arcosian prince's ship, but was notably smaller which told him that whoever was inside it had less power than his former master. "Hide your energy, whoever is down there won't be able to sense you, and what is our first rule?" He finished. "Always take any advantage you can over an unknown enemy." She responded with a smile which Vegeta returned. "Good, that's my apprentice." He appraised her.

When they touched down on the ground, Vegeta noticed several very familiar, weak energy signatures heading toward them. He put a hand on his forehead just above his eyes and sighed. "Not these weaklings again. Don't they ever learn?" He said as they landed. Piccolo-the Namekian-spoke first. "Whats going on here Vegeta?" He demanded. "Your in no position to make demands of me, Namek." The prince retorted. "But if you must know, I am here to deal with whomever was foolish enough to come here. I consider it a good training exercise for my apprentice here." He gestured to Videl-who was currently hiding behind his leg like a shy child-as he spoke. "Who are they Mr. Vegeta?" She asked pointing at them. "They, my apprentice, are fools who think that they will be useful to this battle." He said looking down at her. "Don't worry, their harmless." He added.

She stepped out from behind his leg and spoke. "Hi, my name is Videl!" She said no longer shy. Vegeta looked around at the gathered fighters and squinted his eyes. "Where's Kaka-" He is cut off by the telltale shifting sound of his rival's instant transmission technique. The kind hearted saiyan and his son appeared in front of all the gathered fighters. and spoke. "Hey everyone!" Vegeta was the first to answer. "So, you've finally decided to show up Kakarot. Pity that we wont need your help." He said in his usual cocky manner. "So that's Kakarot?" Videl asks from behind him. Vegeta turns back to her. "Yes Videl that is my rival Kakarot, the boy with him is his son." Videl looks at the boy and speaks, a little shyly. "Hi, my name is Videl whats yours?" To which the long haired boy answers with the same level of shyness. "G...Gohan." He chokes.

Piccolo intervenes before the conversation can continue. "There'll be time for talk later, for now we have trouble incoming!" He yells just as three aliens exit the ship. The lead one is of Brench descent, but with blue skin and blond hair rather than red skin and white hair. The next one was a fish-lizard hybrid. Finally there was a large dark haired alien that Vegeta couldn't place the name of. "We are Cooler's armored squadron!" They said in unison and stuck three ridiculous poses. "Not another Ginyu Force!" Krillin-the short bald warrior clad in orange-said slapping his forehead. The Brench yelled back at him. "We are nothing like the Ginyu Force! You pompous fool!" He yelled.

"Armored Squadron, attack!" He yelled and the three aliens launched at them. The Brench attacked Vegeta first attempting to slice at him with a blade of ki. "Impressive that your able to create such a construct with ki alone. I am interested to know how you create it." He said putting almost zero effort in their fight. "You have to be special somehow if you want to survive as lord Cooler's slave." The Brench returns. "So your forced to fight against your will?" He asks. "Yes, normally I love the thrill of a battle, but when I am forced to do something I grow to dislike it. I will admit however, that killing is very fun." He adds with a smirk. "That it is." The prince agrees. _"His story is not unlike my own."_ The prince thinks to himself. _"I wonder if..."_ He allowed his train of thought to trail off. "What if I said that I can set you free, so long as work under me. Not as a slave but rather as semi-equal partners?" The prince asked. "I would take it in a heartbeat. Anything is better than living with those idiot, and 'lord Cooler.'" He spits. "But how would you, a weak saiyan, be able to defeat Cooler?" He asked. Vegeta chuckled. "Leave that to me, and if I fail you probably wont die. Probably." He grins and lands a light chop onto the Brench's neck, knocking him out cold.

The Brench slumps to the ground and one of his allies calls out. "Sauza is down! I repeat Sauza is down!" The purple skinned alien yells and gets a punch from Piccolo which sends him sailing into the ground.

The lizard alien however is to busy with Videl and Gohan tag-teaming him. Videl pulled back her hands. "Time to finish this!" She yells charging a purple blast. "Galick Gun!" She yells and shoots him causing him to sail to the ground in an explosion of dust. He gets back up. "Why you little!" He yells charging a blast up in one hand. "Masenko HA!" Gohan yells from behind him and fires the golden blast into his back, sending him flying forward.

 _"Looks like she's doing well with Kakarot's brat over there."_ Vegeta thought and turned to his rival who was currently watching all of his friends' fights intently, waiting for the right moment to step in. "So any reason that you decided to leave your enemy alive Vegeta? Its kinda unlike you." He asked him without taking his eyes off Piccolo and Krillin's fight against the purple skinned buff man. "Tch, I felt that I was lacking in subjects to rule over and he seemed to want out of his 'contract' with his boss." The proud prince said looking away from his rival. "Oh, so he's like a mirror of you." He said grinning. "Shut up! If it wasn't for this intrusion you and I would be fighting now, so don't push your luck!" He commanded, watching Videl's fight. "OK, OK. So why did you decide to train that girl?" He asked after a moment. "She was the one I revived, and I decided that I didn't want to make a trip to the Namek's new world to revive her again." He shrugged. "So I trained her as an apprentice, she's nearly as strong as your brat, Kakarot." He said with extra pride to which Goku chuckled.

Suddenly an explosion caught both fighters attention. The purple warrior now had a huge hole in his chest, and the lizard-fish-man now had his head gone completely. Above them both was a warrior half-shirtless in green. "Tien!" Goku yelled happy to see his friend. "Hey goku, bet your glad me and Yamcha had to come late eh?" The triclopes asked smirking. "Yeah, but it was a little unfair to catch them off guard with a sneak attack Tien." He scolded.

A slow clap then erupted from inside the ship, and a tall purple-white Arcosian walked out of the ship and spoke. "Very interesting that such weaklings could defeat my Armored Squadron." He said coldly. Vegeta stepped in front of everyone and powered up into super saiyan. "I get to fight him, since you got to kill the last two Arcosians, Kakarot." He said smirking at Cooler, who spread his hands. "By all means try, saiyan.

* * *

 **Author's note: And now we are done. The new ally that I hinted to was infact Sauza. No real spoiler there. Anyone who has a question about why Sauza wants to defect from Cooler simply ask. I have a nice answer for you. Anyway on to the Q and A for this week!**

 **Blkrock31: I happy Videl is back ( wow never thought I would type that LOL)**

 **Me: Glad you are my friend because she's a vital part of this story.**

 **Spellweaver10: The best buddy thing seems wrong and out of place... Other than that it's OK.**

 **Me: Yea sorry if that confused you, I was trying to place a Dragon Ball Z Abridged joke to alleviate the tension of the chapter. And thanks.**

 **Shishirbobate: Awesome story! I would have liked Vegeta with Videl's mother, but since you said no I'll go with Eighteen.**

 **Me: Thanks. Yea a lot of other people do too, but I have very important plans for her... And thanks for the vote.**

 **Cjbeast: Vegeta and 18 since they are both bad*** and compliment each personality.**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote. And yeah they do compliment each others personality nicely, don't they?**

 **Guest: 18 I don't like however you spell her name.**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote and you spell it like thi Zangya. Just like that.**

 **Vx18: I'd like 18 to be with Vegeta because it opens up a more interesting cell saga.**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote but what cell saga? This is the future timeline, and by the time that cell comes around he'll be pretty easily defeated.**

 **: I love this fic xd! Vegeta and Videl's mother (Madeline).**

 **Me Thanks for the compliment, and for the last time only characters on the list! Please!**

 **Until Next time true readers.**


	7. Legendary Prince vs Legendary Prince

**Authors note: Its finally here! After more than a week of waiting ever so patiently for me to update and resolve the Cooler arc its finally here! Hehe I know that's how most of you must be feeling seeing me update. Ah but enough about me and my update schedule, lets get on to the story. But first a disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story**

* * *

Vegeta and Cooler stared at each other a moment before the prince slowly began to laugh. "Your power-level is ridiculously low for an Ice Demon." He said. "Don't get too full of yourself saiyan, I am far stronger than I look!" Cooler remarked in response.

"Prove it then!" Vegeta goaded. "I plan too." Cooler said in return. Then the two of them took into the air, aura's flashing. Vegeta blocked Coolers first punch with ease, and returned with a kick into his opponent's abdomen sending him sailing through the sky. Cooler managed to right himself and looked around for his enemy. Vegeta however was behind him charging up a blast of energy. "Behind you!' He called drawing Cooler's attention. The frost Demon spun around to face him and was shocked when he saw the blast of energy. "I call this a Big Bang Attack. It will be the one dishing out your punishment today." He said cockily before throwing the ball into his chest, causing a massive explosion and sending a beaten Cooler sailing into the ground.

He landed and spoke as Cooler got up. "I'm sorry, am I being too hard on you? Would you like me to go back into my base form for a while before I kill you? Or do you want me just to get it over with now?" He says smirking. "You know what? I've decided; I'll just kill you now, your too weak to be even the slightest challenge. Even if I transformed back into my base form." He said with a laugh. Then Vegeta began to charge a blast of energy in his hand and as the orb of ki grew in size, he heard Cooler begin to yell. "N...NO!" He screamed pounding the ground in rage. "If only I had more time to reach my 5th form!" He said in resignation. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and stopped charging the blast. "What do you mean by 5th form?" He asked. "Cooler looked up at him with an icy expression.

"Like you saiyan, I have also achieved something that my race has only spoken of in legends." He paused ".I'm listening." Vegeta said eyeing him. "A fifth form that is used only for battle, this fifth form doubles my power and would make me strong enough to defeat you!" He said through grit teeth. The orb of ki dissipated in is hand. "Go ahead, transform, show me what your truly capable of!" Vegeta commanded. The Frost Demon stood up shakily and began to power up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He began to yell as his body began to glow brighter and brighter. A bone mask appeared over his face, and a crown of horns grew out of his face and extended past his head. His body doubled in height and muscle definition, and bone armor grew onto his chest. Finally his eyes died down and shrunk to the point where they were mere red dots.

Cooler looked over at Vegeta, who was currently smirking, readying himself for battle. "Now things may truly get interesting." He said lowering into a fighting stance. "Indeed."He said lowering into a fighting stance of his own. "Lets see if your transformation holds a candle to mine." He said. Then he took off and pulled back a fist, prepared to fire an attack at Cooler's head! But his fist was met with a palm, and he was thrown away! "Nice try, now however I believe its my turn." Cooler says, pulling back a fist. He then punched vegeta squarely across the jaw, which sent the prince sailing backward. Vegeta then retaliated with a ki blast. The blast sailed down to Cooler, who raised an arm up to block. Vegeta stared hard at the ground behind Cooler, and felt himself being pulled to the spot.

Then he was behind Cooler, who was still preparing to block the blast, and put his hands out onto Cooler's back. "Surprise." Vegeta whispers, and fires a golden blast of energy into the Arcosian's back. He was sent sailing into Vegeta's other blast! The two collided mid-air, and Cooler was sent to the ground in a cloud of dust. But Vegeta wasn't done yet, he flew above the Arcosian and stuck out both hands to his sides. He began to charge to twin purple blasts of energy. "Double Galick Gun!" He yelled, and pushed his hands out in front of him, firing the blast.

"Oh no, he's going to blow up the planet!" Krillen yelled, and move to attempt to intercept the blast. But before he could Cooler shot out of the ground and intercepted it himself! He held both hands out and caught the blast, he then continued to fly up stopping the blast. Vegeta grit his teeth, and put more energy into the beams. He strained, and a vein bulged out of his forehead. _"I can't keep this up for much longer! this transformation certainly made him stronger, if nothing else."_ He thought with begrudging admiration. _"But it won't matter, I am the legendary super-saiyan! The strongest warrior in the universe!"_ That thought brought a smirk to his face, but was quickly replaced by a look of concentration. But before he could make a plan a purple-skinned hand flew out of his beam, and grabbed the front of his armor. "Come on in, it's nice and warm in here!" Cooler said pulling Vegeta into his own blast! Which he subsequently stopped. Cooler lifted Vegeta over his head, and took off towards the ground. He slammed the prince into the ground, causing dust and rocks to fly up around the Z-warriors, and unconscious Armored squadron

Cooler repeated this several times. And on the fifth he pulled Vegeta's battered and bloodied head up to look at him. "Hahahahaha! And to think that this is the so-called 'Super-Saiyan' that defeated Frieza and father!" Cooler said with a laugh. "Any last words, monkey?" Cooler asked the prince. Vegeta spit a wad of blood into the super-Arcosian's face. Then he honed in on Videl's energy, and closed his eyes. " _The problem with Kakarot's version of technique is that it requires me to focus deeply. My version still requires focus, but not as much as his own. In a way my version is better than his own."_ Vegeta thought with a smirk. Then he teleported to the girl's side, startling her. "Gah!" She yells in shock. "Videl, you need to get farther away from the battlefield." He warned before blasting off at Cooler who was confused as to how Vegeta escaped his grip.

Vegeta slammed into him with his head, and grabbed Cooler's tail as he sailed away. "Going somewhere?" He asked in mockingly. Then he began to swing Cooler around and around. Then, after a minute of spinning, the prince let go and the Arcosian slammed into a tree, cracking it and causing it to fall.

Cooler got up from the rubble of the tree, anger written all over his face. "That's it! I have had enough of you, you pitiful saiyan monkey!" He screamed charging twin purple beams on his finger tips. Vegeta began two charge his own blasts of energy. "I agree, you slimy Arcosian lizard, I too have had enough of you." He said darkly calm. "Lets end it then." Cooler whispered, and rose into the sky. Vegeta followed suit. Then, they began to fling blasts of energy at each-other wildly. Some of them struck the other fighter's blasts, others bounced off each-other and hit the ground around the battle, and the Z-Warriors! "EVERYONE DODGE!" Piccolo yelled, and the Z-warriors and Videl took to the skies. Vegeta didn't care however, he was too preoccupied with keeping his own blasts from faltering. _"That foolish Arcosian WILL NOT defeat a super saiyan!"_ He thought with confidence. He didn't notice however, that below him were three unconscious warriors...

* * *

 _Videl_

The girl stared on in awe at her master's display of power. "H _e was going easy on me! During or whole fight he could have defeated me in an instant!"_ She realized, her eyes widening. _"This...This must be the power of a true super saiyan!"_ She thought with awe again. Then she set her jaw. "And I swear, someday I will be able to fight you on an even level...One day." She trailed off. Then she realized something; They had left the unconscious Armored Squadron down there!. She looked around in order to find them, and did. Most of them were nothing more than charred and blackened bodies that made the eight year old cringe. She could sense ki and felt one single energy where there was once three. " _I know that Mr. Vegeta wont like it...But i can't let that man die, even if I only save one, I gotta try!"_ She thought and took off toward the mass of bodies. She fired a kiai into a blast that was prepared to slam into the soldiers, and knocked it into the sky, where it detonated safely. She honed in on the energy and strafed over to the only body that wasn't charred. She quickly reached down and grabbed the blue-skinned man by the back of his armor. She helped him onto her back, and raised back into the higher portion of the air. She smiled, and felt a good felling down in the depths of her heart. She had saved a life today.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

Vegeta felt his arms beginning to get weaker. " _Blast, the lizard may just be able to outlast me!"_ He thought with a touch of resignation. "Hahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cooler howled with laughter, that could be heard from across the battlefield. "You know something funny monkey? After I finish with you, I am going to destroy this planet and everything that you hold dear!" He said and began laughing again. Then he dropped to the ground and stopped firing the energy blasts. Vegeta too stopped and met him on the ground. "No...You...Won't!" He yelled out of breath. Cooler raised a finger up and a huge death-ball appeared over his fingertip. "See this monkey, unlike my brother it doesn't take me very long to charge a death ball!" He called, and raised into the air. "Say goodbye!" He yelled and flung the death ball towards the ground, and Vegeta. "I can't stop it." He immediately realized. In that moment he saw Videl, sweet, young, Videl, die. Vegeta's eyes filled with renewed vigor and hatred. "NO!" He yelled. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN." He screamed, flying towards the death ball, hands out. "EVER!" He screamed for a final time, before catching the orb of energy in his hands, his super-saiyan aura raging around him.

 _"Think, think, Vegeta, THINK! Got to take this thing somewhere it can't destroy the planet! THINK!"_ Suddenly he had an idea, he could overpower this attack with one of his own and cause the energy to explode safely away from the planet. His muscles expanded momentarily as he poured everything he had left into the attack. It began to fill with energy and get larger. Then after the orb had expanded exponentially it finally burst in a shower of light and energy. Both Vegeta and Cooler took the brunt of the blast, and fell to the ground, smoking.

Vegeta was the first to stand, he staggered over to the last prince of Arcose and glowered at him. After all that, he finally regressed back into his base form. "Do it monkey, kill me." Cooler spat. "Father's empire is dead, and spread thin. I can never receive vengeance against Frieza. And to add insult to injury I am the last of my race." He said sadly. "Just do it already." He said turning his head away. "What do you mean that the empire is dead?" Vegeta demanded. Cooler gave a wet cough/chuckle. "Simpleton. Did you really think, that I could have kept the empire afloat by myself? If so, then you are a bigger fool than I thought you were. No one, no one...Would be able to now...without frieza or father to inspire fear anymore troops just started leaving their posts." Another cough. "And I...I was barely known about, being given such a small territory and such a small army...I suppose there still are the Frieza loyalists but...They'll never obey me." He began a laugh which quickly morphed into a cough. "Or you if your thinking about taking my ship to claim the empire." He added and smiled. Then his eyes glazed over and became unfocused. Cooler the last of the Frost Demons, or the Arcosians as their less known as, died of internal bleeding. And with him the Arcosian race.

Vegeta turned away to the other Z-warriors and Videl, who, he noticed had draped Sauza around her back. "What do we do with him?" She asked. "For the body, do whatever it is that you earthlings do with your dead. As for him." He said pointing at Sauza. Bring him into the ship and put him in a bed, someone watch him for when he awakes." He says turning away. "We have business to discuss..."

 **Authors note: And we are done! The long awaited conclusion of the Cooler arc is over! I hope you like how I portrayed Cooler and I hope I kept him in character! Remember to vote on Zangya/Vegeta or 18/Vegeta. Also here are some power levels before the Q and A!**

 **Vegeta base: 10 mil.**

 **Vegeta SSJ: 160 mil.**

 **Cooler fourth form: 40 mil.**

 **Cooler 5th form: 160 mil.**

 **Videl: 8 mil.**

 **Gohan: 7 mil.**

 **Piccolo: 10 mil.**

 **Goku base: 11 mil.**

 **Goku SSJ: 160 mil.**

 **Sauza: 9 mil.**

 **Q and A time!**

 **Almondbutter: this is awesome are you going to revive Goku or keep him dead?**

 **Me: thanks for the complement, and it will depend on who is Vegeta's girlfriend during the androids saga.**

 **Dark lord of Tesco: Great story. I am thinking of writing my own story with yamcha and bulma. This is the only proper y/b story that respects both Vegeta and yamcha. My only question is, will yamcha's son/daugter play a large role**

 **Me: thanks for the complement keep them coming! That is great that you are preparing to write your own story, it takes a lot of guts to do that! By the way this is a strictly Vegeta centered fic, and though yamcha/bulma is there it takes a back seat to Vegeta's story, BUT I will say that you should continue to read as I will continue to show their relationship along with the main story I promise. yamcha's future child may have a role in the future...**

 **Vargasjeane: definitely zangya! It would be interesting!**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote Vargas it would be very interesting to see the two together, but since not to many vote for her it seems like a drifting dream. :I.**

 **Until next time true readers!**


	8. A Mysterious Transmission

**Authors note: OK guys this will be one of the very last chapters until the Androids saga, so any one who thinks that Zangya deserves a chance better vote because as of now she is far behind #18 and it doesn't look like she will win! But number 18 fans who think that she should become a more main character in this story, or people who think that her and Vegeta would be awesome together should also vote! Ya know, just in case...So tell me your votes down in the comment section and lets get on to the Story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes, as the machine began to beep. _"I can't believe how good it feels to be back in the healing tank after so long."_ The prince thought as the green liquid drained from the tank. Prince Vegeta had recently done battle with the final line of the Frost Demons Lord Cooler. After a hard fought battle the prince emerged victorious. Vegeta however was not happy with his victory as Cooler's final words flew through his mind. _"Father's empire is dead, and spread thin. Without Frieza or my father to inspire fear anymore troops just started to leave their posts."_ The prince shook off his last words angrily. "I can't believe that the empire could die like that! If only I had ascended first rather than that clown Kakarot, maybe then I could have saved it." He said bitterly. He walked down the halls of the flagship and noticed that there were three ki signatures in his ship rather than two. "I swear if Videl invited even one of those weaklings onto my ship without my permission I am gonna-!" He stopped when he walked into the room that Sauza was in. Earlier before his dip in the healing tank she'd volunteered to watch Sauza so he didn't try to kill the him while he was vulnerable. But now he saw that the girl had apparently invited her mother aboard. Sauza for his part seemed to have awoken and was being silent, while the girl told her mother about everything that had transpired.

"Hi Mr. Vegeta! I invited mom to come aboard the ship while I was here so she could watch me." The girl said happy to see her mentor. "Ignoring the fact that you had to have left Sauza alone in order to bring you mother here, you didn't ask me whether or not I wanted her on my ship!" He tells her sternly, causing the girl's mood to drop. "The reason for you having to ask my dear is simple; It's my ship and as such anyone who wishes to board it must first ask me, or face dire consequences." Vegeta added still glaring at her. "But i'll let you off with a warning this time. You are free to either leave the ship or go show your mother around." He told her and she became joyed again. "But whatever you do don't break anything or come back in here, me and Sauza have business to discuss." She nodded and left, her mother in tow. "Bye!" They both called. Vegeta waited to see if their energies left the ship before speaking.

"Sauza, you were once part of Cooler's elite squadron against your will, is that not correct?" The prince asked addressing the blue-skinned Brench. Sauza sweat dropped and answered with a shaky voice. "Y..Yes sir!" Vegeta stared at him for a moment before giving a dark chuckle. "As of now Sauza you've done nothing to anger me, there's no reason for you to be afraid." He tells the Brench. He sighs in relief. "Now for my next question, do you have a home planet to return too?" The Brench too a deep breath. "Not any longer no. My people would never forgive me for doing as I have for the past few years." He says looking down. "Alright final one, do you agree to serve under me, not as a slave mind you, but as equals. Be warned that is not a word I use lightly, if at all. Once you make this decision you will stay here on this space craft." Sauza stares into Vegeta's eyes with an intense look. "I will not help you take over planets, or harm innocents." He warns. "And I won't expect you too, all I ask of you is that you fly the ship for me, and bring me items when I require them." Vegeta says in return. Sauza thrusts a hand out and stands up. "Then we have a deal." Vegeta shakes the hand and turns away from Sauza, and heads out the door. "Get some rest Sauza, tomorrow I want to test your metal against Videl, so that perhaps you could help me train her." He says and leaves the blond haired Brench alone.

Vegeta walks down the hallway and looks for Cooler's old master bedroom. After a few minutes of searching he finds it and enters. The room was fairly standard for an PTO flagship, but it would not suffice for the prince. The bed was tailored to fit a Frost Demon's body, not a saiyan one. "I suppose I'll have to d some redecorating." He said darkly as he charged an energy ball. He threw it at the bed and it disintegrated immediately. He then closed his eyes and vanished from sight. A minute later he came back into the room carrying a human bed. He set the bed down over the ashes of the old one and checked the time on a scouter that was sitting on his new dresser. "Only 6? Good." The prince said slipping the device back on the dresser. "If I remember correctly the diner has an all you can eat buffet today." He said, to no one in particular. He walked out of the room and back down the hall, retracing his steps until he found the exit hatch. He pushed a button on his right and it began to open. At that moment Sauza walked over. "Excuse me sir, but where are you going?" He asked. "A place where I can receive free food, you may come if you can keep up!" He said as the door finally opened fully. Vegeta took off then and there, and Sauza followed suit, pausing behind him to close the hatch.

"Challenge accepted!" He called up to Vegeta. The two aliens raced across the sky, heading toward onyx town with one thing in mind; Dinner. Vegeta made things more interesting by transforming into a super-saiyan. "Try this on for size!" He called behind him. But Sauza would not be beaten so easily and he continued to follow the prince undaunted.

Soon they reached the diner where Videl and Madeline were currently eating at. Vegeta and Sauza took a table, ordered several plates of food between the two of them, and ate their fill, before leaving. But while they were away a mysterious signal was sent out and received by Cooler's man computer...

* * *

 _Vegeta's new Ship's computer terminal._

A very static filled message played it said; "Hello?...Can anyone hear me out there?... My name is gphirnhvjlkdck! And I am currently stranded on Frieza planet 319. I cant raise anyone on psssssh Vegeta, I'm not even sure anyone will get this. I have been here for three years since my pod crashed. If anyone can hear this psssssh I psssssh need psssssh help-" The message abruptly cuts out, the vaguely feminine tone can no longer be heard. "New message saved, will wait for confirmation of deletion or replay." A monotone computer voice speaks out. Then eerie blinking green light can be seen in the darkness of the empty ship...

* * *

 _Vegeta_

The saiyan and the Brench walked onto the bridge merrily, they had spent time with Videl and Madeline and eaten their fill, these two factors led to a very cheery night of celebration. They had celebrated until Sauza's scouter told him it was past the Earth time of 11:00 and Videl and Madeline had too leave. Not long after Vegeta and Sauza decided it was time to return home. Now Vegeta was sitting down on his new chair on the bridge while Sauza checked all the systems to make sure that none were damaged during his fight with Cooler. "Vegeta, you may wish too listen to this!" Sauza unexpectedly called. Vegeta looked at his new ally and saw the intensity in his eyes, the prince rolled his eyes and walked over to where the Brench was. He hit a few buttons and a static filled message began to play. As soon as he heard the voice that was speaking his eyes went wide with shock. _"N...No, it can't be I was so sure she was dead!"_ He thought with a mix of surprise and denial. _"She sounds so young...That's impossible! She should be at least 40 years old! Her voice should be much different, older."_ He thought trying to rationalize who it was on the recording. "I can't raise anyone on psssssh Vegeta, I'm not even sure anyone will get this." That one line caused Vegeta's heart to skip a beat. _"She...She doesn't know what happened to Vegeta? If she's a saiyan that means that she has been stranded there for twenty years!"_

His thought was immediately disproved by her next line of speech. _"Three years?! Not possible a three year-old saiyan would have no memory of planet Vegeta, unless their parents had told them, and this girl is far too old to be three. Who is she?"_ He thought even though in the pit of his stomach he already knew the answer. He knew this saiyan girl since he was no more than a toddler, he knew her father, and her mother, he knew her whole family. But most of all he knew that she and her whole family was dead, along with the rest of his race. He heard the last garbled word and his mind was made up. "What should we do Vegeta?" Sauza asked. Vegeta's eyes were hard as he spoke. "We are going to find whoever it is that dares impersonate her!" He yelled the last few words. "D...Do you know this girl?" Sauza asked weary of what outburst may affect Vegeta next. "How could I forget. The woman she's impersonating is none other than my cousin. And she's dead.' He answered walking off. "Ready the ship Sauza, tomorrow we leave to go find this person, they will pay for even daring to speak like her."

* * *

 **Authors note: And we are done! It would appear that someone new is entering Vegeta's life! Who is she? What is her name? Will they survive the last prince of all saiyans' wrath? Or will they die painfully? Find out next time on Heart of Vengeance! For now it is time for the Q and A!**

 **almondbutter: So good I'm excited to see where this goes is it possible bulma could be pregnant with trunks? And if so how will Yamcha cope and Vegeta react possibilities abound**

 **Me: Thank you for the comment and its good that your excited because that is what I want out of you guys! As for trunks...I won't tell you but your close...Yamcha will probably be fine, if not a little excited that he will have a baby, and Vegeta won't care, because they aren't nor ever where together here**

 **DhanaRagnarok: Honestly I can see interesting things happening with either girl, so i'll sit between chairs and say BOTH! Not that it would be all that shock that the prince of all saiyans to have more than one woman-plus more chance for Zangya interactions given how few people voted for her...Though I like 18 too much to vote against her...See my dilemma? :s**

 **Me: It is good that you can see good things happening with either, but I have two very laid out stories for both girls depending on what you choose, its like playing he walking dead video game, you can sit on the sidelines the whole game, but in the end there will be a choice you have to make for the game to progress. But no the saiyan prince having more than one girl wouldn't surprise me at all and yea I can see that you have a tough dilemma over there. Sorry.**

 **xxxbluewolf: Hmmm, for the choice of which partner to give Vegeta...I'd say Android 18 because I like the interesting chemistry the two have. Also loving the story so far keep up the good work**

 **Me: Good choice! it would seem as though the Android is loved more than the alien. Interesting. Thank you for the compliment!**

 **yks: vote for 18**

 **Me: Thanks for the vote my friend**

 **erotclad11: I say go for both Vegeta is a saiyan after all lol**

 **Me: sorry but as stated above I cannot do both.**

 **Simgr101: Well highly disappointed that Vegeta beat Cooler this easily to be honest. Considering Vegeta was weaker than Goku when he turned SS for the first time and received no Zenkai Cooler should have defeated Vegeta pretty easily. I see you tied up that plot of Vegeta possibly wanting to rule the universe but alas. i suppose this Vegeta cares about his race and these people but hey its your fic and its good for that he can be his own character and that's fine. Also to be honest cooler doesn't have that much of a character. He's a frieza clone at best. i always liked to think he could have been more like strategic and possibly making his enemies his allies sort of thing through different means etc. though question how the f** would cooler not be able to control the empire. blow up a planet enslave people not that hard. either for Vegeta or Cooler. but oh well that's your way to tie it up so it works**

 **Me: Boy am I glad that I saved your question for last, do you know why? Because I love answering your questions, they're always so great! Vegeta didn't beat Cooler too easily mind you, they had equal power levels and Vegeta only won by using Cooler's attack against him! And actually in canon Vegeta in fact stated that he was stronger than Goku, but that was during the Androids saga beginning soo...Vegeta wanting to rule the universe will be even further tied up next chapter, when they go space-faring, promise! Vegeta said nothing about his race last chapter, in fact the only people he truly cares for are Madeline and Videl and that's only because they actually gave him a sense of belonging and comradeship. (only to Videl). As for Cooler's character...Yea you've got him pegged in that regard, I mean the movie was made before Frieza became almost child's play and the writers were probably trying to capitalize on that mutual hype that fans shared, so Cooler ended up being his brother's clone. Also Cooler nor Vegeta would be able to retake the empire because A too many people had deserted to be with their wives, family, etc. And B there is also a bit of infighting going on between the generals of Frieza's old army-plus the Frieza loyalists that are trying to bring him back in the new Resurrection F movie, are already trying to resurrect him and would never listen to Vegeta-whom they would think is actually Frieza's killer-or Cooler-whom they think is inferior to Frieza-thus making it even harder for them to gain control. But like I said Vegeta and Sauza will soon get a bigger explanation soon.**

 **Now before I go I want to hear your fan theories on who is on the message so leave a comment giving your best explanation and I will respond to whoever is closest next chapter. But until next time true readers!**


	9. Reunion

**Authors note: Prepare for revelations like no other! That may be a bit of a hyperbole but I don't care! This chapter will give closure to a lot of plotlines including but not limited to: The Idea of Vegeta ruling the universe, and who is sending out the distress signal! So lets go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs, and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Early that morning, Vegeta's new ship took off into the air. But not before he said his goodbyes to Madeline and Videl and explained that he would not be returning for three months. Sauza took the helm of the ship, and launched up into the air silently. As the ship entered the atmosphere Vegeta spoke to the pilot from his training room. "Sauza, how long until we need to refuel?" He asked, dodging a laser that fired from a turret in the wall. Minutes later the pilot answered. "I have an estimate of two months, before we need to reach a fueling station. Of course we can run on the ship's battery for an extra month, but then we'd need to wait for it to recharge before we can re-enter space." Vegeta sighed and fired a blast into one of the turrets. "Computer off." He calls out to the computer, and it turns off the turrets and hands the prince a towel.

He speaks through the intercom again, this time with a bit of excitement in his voice. "Take us to the nearest refuel station immediately, Sauza. I want to hear if Cooler's story was in fact true and he wasn't lying to me." He said stepping out into the hallway, and drying his face. "Well, I can verify that he wasn't exaggerating, Vegeta. The old general's from Frieza's military have taken over several quadrants and have began to fight each other in order to gain more territory. And most of the other troops have decided to return back to their homes and families, and abandoning their duties. Only three armies of about one thousand exist. General Sorbet and his loyalists, Lord Creamer, and count Syrus, are all that's left." Sauza explains as Vegeta walks into the bridge. "And how was Cooler not able to regain power?" Vegeta asks sitting down on the captain's chair. He admired the gorgeous view of stars flying by his ship, as Sauza answered. "Lo-er Cooler didn't have a large enough army to overpower the others'. Nor did he have enough notoriety to be as feared as Frieza was." He explained. "Also we will arrive at the refuel station in one week." He adds. Vegeta glowered. "Great, not only is there a fool out there impersonating... _Her._ But now apparently Frieza's top generals have decided its time to play leader." Vegeta says with a large frown on his face.

"I am going to go back to training, I'll see you at lunch." The prince says standing up. "Which I expect to be done as soon as possible." He calls walking away. Behind him he hears Sauza sigh. "I'll get the automated chef on it immediately." Vegeta turned down the hall and entered the training room. _"Its a standard training room, but I don't expect myself to improve very much without the aid of a gravity chamber."_ He thought as he set up the turrets to fire their strongest beams at him.

* * *

He would continue to train for a week punctuated with brief meals that he ate with Sauza. Soon they found themselves at one of the many stations under the control of count Syrus.

* * *

They exited the ship and walked over to one of the many fuel deliverers and Vegeta was the first to address him. "You, bring my ship more fuel or else!" He said charging an energy blast. The deliverer sighed in compliance. "Yes sir." He walked over to Vegeta's ship, and started to refuel it. "That was surprisingly easy." Vegeta says glancing at Sauza. "Count Syrus runs a tight empire, if you wanted an army you wouldn't want his. Most of his warriors are ex-slaves that were given weapons, free them and they'll simply go about creating their own regime that wouldn't be anywhere near as cruel as the Frost Demon's." The blue skinned Brench elaborated. Sauza clenched his fist-an action that did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. "How powerful is this 'count'?" The prince asks. "He is far stronger than Cooler in his fourth form, yet he would be child's play to you as a super saiyan." Sauza said staring ahead angrily.

Suddenly an newer, larger ship came into the station. Both Sauza and Vegeta looked at it as it landed. It bore the mark of Frieza. "That's not, a Count ship..." Sauza said alarmingly. A large group of people stepped out of the ship, and began to fire their blasters, killing many soldiers. "Let me guess, this would be those Frieza loyalists I heard about?" Vegeta asks Sauza, who merely nods in reply. The soldier who refueled their ship screamed and crumpled to the ground in a heap, as a blast plowed into his back and through his chest.

Sauza clenched his fist. "I will not allow this to go on any longer!" He shouted, and took off creating two Sauza Blades. Vegeta caught the Brench by his armor, and pulled him back. "No I still need you to pilot the ship, Sauza. But if you really want to deal with these fools I have one condition; Do not die." He said, then released the Brench.

Sauza flew at two of the soldiers and cut them in two. Blood spurted from their mouths before they even realized they had been cut. He turned to three others and fired a strong surprise ki blast into them, vaporizing them. Finally he flew up and charged a ki blast in his hands, he released it onto the ship and blew it up, killing all of the others inside.

Sauza sighed, and flew down back to Vegeta. "Lets go." He said, and headed for the ship. Vegeta looked on at the Brench with a newfound respect, and followed him into the ship.

* * *

After one and a half months of travelling the duo reach the planet that the signal originated from. What they found, was very shocking...

* * *

 _One and a half months later_

The planet was orangish red in color, and just a bit smaller than Earth. Vegeta stared down at it with a look of anger, and...hope? Truthfully he was a little hopeful that the person on the other end really was her, and that she had somehow survived planet Vegeta's destruction. But he knew better than to hope more than a little, she was long dead and whoever thought it was funny to impersonate her would be punished severely. "Sauza, have you discovered the source of the transmission yet?" He asked the Brench to his left. "Yes, it would appear to have originated from a settlement on the planet, i'll set us down as close as I can." The Brench started to lower them down to the ground at a safe speed.

Vegeta began to scan the planet for her energy before stopping. " _I don't even know what her power feels like."_ The prince thought, thinking of how foolish he was. Moments later the prince felt a slight 'thump' as they touched down on the ground. Vegeta started to walk down the halls of the ship, flanked closely by Sauza, toward the main doors. He had grown accustomed to the vessel in the last month and a half, and was surprised how quickly he had learned the ship's layout. " _Seems like only yesterday that I'd 'relieved' Cooler of his vessel...And life."_ The prince thought darkly.

He walked into the main door room and hit the button on his left. As the door opened he felt for the first time a very powerful energy. "Hey! If you fools are here to take this planet, you've got another thing coming!" _Her_ voice called from outside. Whoever was using her voice was still covered by the door. Vegeta steeled himself for whoever would be on the other side. "And if your here because your responding to my message...Thank you." Her voice called again.

Vegeta became angrier. _"The nerve of someone to impersonate her!"_ He thought with boiling rage. The door finally opened fully and Vegeta finally saw who it was that had impersonated her, who had impersonated his _cousin!_

And his eyes widened. "C...Celera?" He said in shock and surprise. The girl standing before him had his family's very prominent jaw curve in the shape of a V, wore high class saiyan armor, and short hair that split before it reached her face, causing it to trail down the sides of her face. She too had a shocked look on her face. Vegeta didn't waste a moment and launched himself at his cousin, wrapping her in a deep hug. "L...Little prince?" The girl asked in shock, pulling out of the prince's tight grip. She stared into his face for a minute, before a smile broke out onto her face and tears began to stream down her face. "It is you!" She said, pulling him into a hug. Vegeta repressed the urge to cry with her, he was the prince after all! But he allowed himself a smile.

"How did you get so old so fast?" She asked after a minute of hugging. "My question is how did you stay so young?" He said in response. "What do you mean? Its only been three years and the last time I saw you, you were ten!" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Three years?" The prince asked furrowing his brows. "Cousin, its been twenty years since Vegeta-sei was destroyed at the hands of Frieza!" Vegeta exclaims. "W...What! Twenty years, that's impossible, only three years ago I crashed on this planet!" She says raising her eyes in surprise. "And did you say Frieza blew it up?" She asked. Vegeta and Sauza exchanged a glance. "Celera, we have stories to exchange it seems." The prince says to her, and turns towards the ship. "Come aboard cousin!" He calls to her.

The girl follows her cousin aboard the ship and passes Sauza, who blushes as she walks by.

* * *

 **Authors note: And just like that we have not only revealed Celera's continued survival, but also become canon (even if others don't believe it) To Dragon Ball Multiverse (which is an awesome fan manga). Anyway, the next two chapter's will be the final two before we reach the androids saga, so any stragglers better vote soon! But enough of that, its time for a Q and A!**

 **Pir84lyf: As much as I want to see a V-teen shipping, i'm voting for Zangya on this one. But it's your fic. I'll read as long as it's good. And you haven't disappointed. Bring on the next chapter**

 **Me: Good that you voted for her, not too many vote for her anymore so it's good to see some people doing so. Yep it is my fic and I will continue to write it until I can no longer (or get disinterested). And I am glad that you'll keep reading it as it will get better soon enough.. And the next chapter is here now (it's this one).**

 **Spellweaver10: Do you take into a count the votes of guests. Well, that's not very clever since someone can vote as many times as they want like this, so the results can be misleading. Anyway my vote goes for Zangya or an OC since there are 18/Vegeta fictions**

 **Me: I do in fact take guest votes into account, and stop giving them ideas! It would be annoying if people kept on voting over and over! Anyway thanks for the vote!**

 **Cjbeast3000: I want 18 to be with Vegeta**

 **Me: You seem familiar, so I wont take your second vote into account, considering you've already voted once before**

 **Guest: I'd vote for bulma if I could but...Anyway I vote for 18 because I always thought they look good together even though I've always been a BV fan. I like this story even though it hurts me seeing bulma and Vegeta with other people...Not complaining though, I know there's more than enough BV fics out there. I just hope bulma and Yamcha's child wouldn't be trunks..Its up to you though...Looking forward to Vegeta/18 meeting...**

 **Me: I know that some people absolutely love the canon pairings out there, and don't get me wrong they're great! But I wrote this story up to give a new perspective on things, and I hope you'll enjoy it with or without Bulma being with Vegeta. Now their son/daughter...I can guarantee that it wont be trunks, but rather someone...Better. I can't wait for them to meet either, but don't count your chickens until they hatch, we still may have people who will try and get Zangya back in the lead before the androids saga...**

 **kkpokpk: Bring 18 into the story soon and start the romance**

 **Me: Now just wait a minute, there still might be more people out there who haven't voted on the pairing yet, and besides I haven't even gotten to the androids saga yet!**

 **Simgr101: To be honest i've always imagined cooler as what he could have been. Some dark manipulator one who would use betrayal and temporary partnerships to deal with his enemies. Blackmailing the Z fighters into his service for example forcing them to find a way out. When I look at the cooler movies both of them i would wager the writers realized they F**ed up with the cooler movie by making him so weak so they made the other movie where he was well above super saiyan goku and it required both goku and Vegeta fighting together to even stand a chance. Also all of Frieza's loss records in movies and filler scenes like when he's in heck are all non canon he has only lost twice in his life. To also be fair he's also the more highly respected villains as he is well the only villain in DBZ. Cell? A robot that does what it was created to do. Buu? A creature created to destroy sh** . Frieza was the only one who was well evil. Vegeta? At the time Frieza's henchmen. Also its fine that your not going to have Vegeta taking over things or cooler for that matter but really when frieza's empire was run through fear. Simply showing them a reason to fear them and a reason to obey would easily get the empire back on track. Very few of Frieza's forces obeyed cause they liked him. Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu force were the only ones loyal, the rest hated him. They were just to weak to stand up for themselves at the time. Of all people I would have imagined Sauza being loyal to cooler being that hes part of his special strike team infact its leader**

 **I did find a fan made video that kind of shows that actually. Look up prince Vegeta rage 2 if you ever get the chance its were they have Vegeta has killed Frieza on Namek and after he starts fighting everyone on Earth this is a part where cooler shows up which I would say gives him far more justice around the 41:39 mark he shows up.**

 **Me: Everything you said about Cooler is correct, and good but this chapter was trying to stay as true to the Cooler movie as possible so that is why he was son weak/a frieza clone. Not a lot to say on Frieza's loss record count, most of them are non-canon filler and were just...There. Frieza however is not the only evil villain in DBZ. Cell didn't have to kill son Goku, his programming made him want to but he could have said no to it and enjoyed the power of his perfect form, but instead he chose to host a tournament in order to kill son Goku. Buu was a mindless beast at the end of the saga, while at the beginning he was just a confused creature, in the middle was were he was really evil, wanting to attack and kill/absorb the strongest warriors. So no Frieza wasn't the only evil villain in Dragon Ball Z. I hope I gave a better explanation of what is going on in the empire in this chapter! On the note of Sauza...I felt as though his character was underdone and open to interpretation, which is why I had him as a forced slave of Cooler's who just wanted out of his 'contract'. I'll try to find time to look it up, but its unlikely that I will, sorry.**

 **Before I go, I want you all to check out my Christmas special that I wrote a few days ago, it is actually canon to heart of Vengeance, and holds only minor spoilers!**

 **Until next time true readers!**


	10. History

**Authors note: Now it is time to find out more about Celera and her own history, told-of course-from her perspective! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or any of its affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story**

* * *

"Ok cousin, we have stories to exchange. You go first." The Saiyan prince looked at his cousin. "Of course cousin." She says with a slight smile. "Its so good to see you after all these years!" Celera exclaimed as they sat down in the dining room of the ship. "Now where too begin..."

* * *

 _Twenty years ago._

I suppose I should start with how I got here to begin with. Me and my squad of elites were just finishing up a planet when we heard lord Frieza's call. I told my squad to go on ahead, while I finished off the planet's inhabitants. Of course it was my turn to do so anyway, i'd never do things for those below our family status...At least not then I wouldn't. I double, triple, quadruple checked the planet to make sure that everyone was dead. It was a good thing I had; almost a hundred Andacondrians had survived, naturally I killed them all.

After finishing up I hopped into my space pod, and took off to planet Vegeta-sei. It took a few hours to get there unfortunately. Once I got there, there was a massive explosion, and my ship was knocked off course! I smacked my head against the glass of the ship, and started to hear sirens blare loudly! The ship had gone into emergency mode! I saw a bright, white, flash, and the ship put me into cryosleep, the last thing I saw was the empty blackness of space, then I was knocked unconscious. I woke up right as my ship crashed on the planet we're on now!

I staggered out holding on to my head, which pounded like a great ape had stomped on it. I staggered out into the desert...

 _Present Day_

"...And that is how I arrived from planet Vegeta!" Celera said. "I can only guess that you were stuck in cryosleep for the twenty years after our homeworld's destruction, and that is why you believe that its only been three years." Vegeta said with a thoughtful tone. "OK, cousin. Now it's your turn to fill me in on what events led up to you getting this!" She says with a playful tone. Vegeta smirked. "Not so fast cousin! I am technically older than you so you must answer my questions first! I know that your power level has increased exponentially and I want to know how you got to this level." He said in an equally playful tone. "Grr, little prince! Technically I am ten years older than you! So you must answer mine!" She exclaimed in return. The two looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. "Haha! Little prince you haven't lost a bit of your playfulness in the past twenty years!" She laughed. "Of course not cousin! It has been a long time since we last had fun, and I may have missed it a bit!" The prince said in response.

"But if you insist, I suppose I'll tell the rest of my tale...

* * *

 _Two years ago._

Well I was taken in by a town on this planet; they fed me, I didn't blow up their planet. That was our deal. Slowly however I became attached to the family I was with, and their hospitality, and kindness grew on me, I'm ashamed to say. Anyway I trained daily yet never seemed to get much stronger, also I tried to make basic transmission devices so I could get word to uncle. However I failed continuously, every time I tried I couldn't get a signal. Soon however some space pirates arrived and started to attack people.

I was called in to help, and I had no other choice than to do it, or be kicked out of town, and away from food. Sure killing them should have been easy for me, but it wasn't. I was not expecting to find a Namekian that was super powerful! His goons were killed effortlessly but he...He was too much for me. I fought with every breath I had, but the old slug had me beat. It was...Disgraceful. I was tossed side like yesterday's garbage. It wasn't until I had someone worth fighting for killed in front of me that I could beat him.

 _I struck the Namekian's face with all I had, but he brushed it off. And proceeded to punch my stomach so hard I coughed up blood "Hey! Leave'er alone! A young voice called out and threw a rock. I turned to his direction with pleading eyes. "NO! Alicaso, you need to run!" I tell the child. He looks at Slug with terrified eyes, the older Namekian flew at lightspeed toward the child and lifted him up over his head. "N..NO! Your fight is with me Slug!" I call standing up shakily. The Namek looked at me with cruel eyes, and smirked. He charged a red energy ball in his hand. My eyes widened one last time, as I watched the alien child die. I lowered my head, and let my rage boil to the surface. Golden energy sparked around me as rage poured over. Memory, after memory of me playing with the child flashed through my eyes as the Namek began to laugh. His laugh rang in my ears, as I lost all self control. "AAAGH! SHUT-UP!" I scream at the Namekian, and stand straight and tall. Throwing my arms out to the sides. My hair flies up in a golden rush, and I proceed to fly at him fists out..._

* * *

 _Present Day_

..."And I suppose you can guess what I became cousin." The girl smirked sadly. "I became a super saiyan." She looks at him confidently, if not with a hint of sadness. "This...Slug character, you killed him right?" Vegeta asks. "Yea, I made him pay first though." She answers allowing her face to slip into anger. "My turn I guess." Vegeta smirks at her. Then he begins to fill her in on everything leading up to this moment.

"Now that that's done, want to spar as super saiyans?" Vegeta asks, a gleam in his eye. "She rolls her eyes at him. "Duh! Of course!" She yells standing up. "race ya little prince!" She calls running out the hallway, Vegeta close behind.

They pass a bewildered Sauza, who looks ahead at them as Vegeta calls back: "Lets get back to Earth Sauza!"

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter here, but hopefully that provided a better backstory for Celera and how she survived planet Vegeta's explosion. Anyway on to the Q and A!**

 **Almondbutter: I'm casting my vote for Zangya.**

 **Me: Good choice!**

 **Guest: Alright, I surrender I was one of your first voters and I may have voted twice.. Shame shame on me when you said don't give them ideas I felt guilty I fell in love with this story from the start so take away a point from V/18. But I was stupid and voted twice forgive me please :.(**

 **Me: I am proud that you told the truth to me at least, and I did take a point away. But none the less you are forgiven. Just don't do it again**

 **Guest 2: I vote for android 18 but I kinda feel like there should be a battle for Vegeta's love between Zangya and 18 too but its your fic and even if you don't take my idea into consideration I will still like it**

 **Me: Taken into account, after this I will no longer be accepting guest votes**

 **Simgr101:well i liked how this chapter went. vegeta's cousin eh i wonder where she will go. at present if she only thinks its been three years must be rather weak. i wonder if she gets stronger she will try to make a power grab. also yes frieza would still be the only villain in dbz. cell is an android with the programming to remove everything imperfect in the universe and complete it i.e either death or absorbing it. his end mission was still kill goku for the red ribbon army. heck even 16 couldn't disobey his orders till bulma modified it. so no cell couldn't say no. cell was also designed with the cells of several saiyan fighters so his lust for battle was high. he also had cells of goku so he also used the tournament to give the z fighters one last chance to save themselves. perhaps cell even wanted his own destruction on a subconscious level. now buu the creation of bibidi/babidi. started as crazy nutjob to destroy things then turned into fat buu who was more like a confused child but still bound to destroy things. then spawned evil buu which was literally kid buu but smarter. still bent on destruction. he absorbed fat buu and became super so then this new buu still wanted nothing but destruction but was smarter how he went about it. he only absorbed if someone threatened his power like gohan and later vegito. buu was designed to destroy and nothing more and that's all he did.**

 **Me: Vegeta's cousin is no weakling, and she loves her cousin genuinely so she wouldn't try to usurp him in power. Also I understand your argument, but I still feel like the other villains were still evil I mean most of them were mass murderers just for the heck of it! You can't explain that with programming! Alao Bibidi had brainwashed Buu into wanting to be a psychotic murderer! Not because Buu really wanted it. I mean Buu in most forms except super would be pretty easy to trick and control! Honestly, I have always felt as though Cell should have tried to take over the universe like what Frieza did, and what Vegetac wanted to do. I mean, that's what I would have done if I was Cell! "Oh I'm perfect now! Now I am going to kill the Z warriors, and complete my programming, and then I will rule the universe as the...Perfect ruler! Muahhaha!" That is legitimately what I would have said.**

 **Until next time true readers!**


	11. Death Of a Rival

**Author's note: Well after so long I have returned! And with me will come one of the heaviest/saddest Heart Of Vengeance chapters to date! Ah well at least this means that HOV is back eh? Lets go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

The blue and green planet hovered below them, or rather _they_ were hovering over it. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans and his other cohorts. One was Sauza, and light blue-grey Brench. He was forced into servitude by an Arcosian named Cooler, the brother of lord Frieza. After Cooler's defeat the mighty Super-Saiyan prince took Sauza and freed him, but the Brench stood loyally next to Vegeta. The third person aboard the ship was another Saiyan and the Prince's cousin. Celera. Currently they were all standing on the bridge were a window was so they could all look down on the planet while Sauza-who piloted the ship-searched for the perfect place for them to touch down. "See that, Celera?" Vegeta asked turning to his cousin. "Yes cousin I do, is this the planet you've been living on for so long?" She asks turning over to face him. "Yes Celera that is Earth, and I for one am excited for you too meet the people who fed me while I was there." He answers smoothly.

"We will be landing shortly Vegeta, you did want a place next to the town correct?" Sauza says, calling their attention. "Yes Sauza go ahead, though don't allow us to be detected by anything. He looks back at Celera who was staring back down at the planet. "You remember how to suppress your power level, right?" He asks. She only nods this time and continues to stare out the window at the large blue planet named Earth. "Good." He appraises. "Sauza suppress your power level as well

Within the next few minutes they are all on the planet on a clearing only a few minutes away from where Vegeta stored his capsule house/ training room. Vegeta put his arm on Celera's and Sauza's shoulders. "It is time for us to meet an old ally of mine." He says and, before either can protest, they are whisked away. To a place 500 miles from their current location...

* * *

 _The Red White And Blue Diner 3:15 PM after work/school food rush._

One would have thought that with a daughter who has the ability to teleport short distances and having dealt with Vegeta's sudden appearances and disappearances, that Madeline Red would be a bit more used to random people just randomly appearing in front of her out of nowhere. But she wasn't. "Aah!" She squealed as Vegeta, Sauza, and Celera appeared in front of her via instantaneous movement. Vegeta quickly caught all the plates she threw up into the sky, and handed them too her. "Vegeta! you surprised me!" She exclaimed setting the plates down on the counter. Then she seemed to notice Celera. "Oh, who are you? Another alien like Vegeta, and Mr. Sauza here?" She asks the Saiyan female. "Oh yes, I am Vegeta's cousin Celera." She answers giving her as best a bow as she could in the close quarters between the counters and the tables.

"Come now, Celera, let me show you too our table." Vegeta says walking toward an empty table toward the back. Well, not a completely empty table...Suddenly Vegeta feels himself pulled into an involuntary hug. "Mr. Vegeta!" Videl exclaims hugging him tightly. "First of all let go of me, I have said time and time again that I don't like physical contact unless its in a fight. Secondly how many times have I told you not to talk to me like Kakarot's brat talks to the Namek!" Vegeta says removing her arms from his person. "Sorry Mr. Vegeta, its just that it's been so long since I've seen you." The girl says looking sheepish. "Well, that's fine I- Hey did you just call me Mr. Vegeta?!" He says shooting her a glare.

"Hey who is this little girl cousin? Is this the child you said you trained?" Celera asks bending over in front of Sauza, who turns a comical shade of bright red at the uncomfortability of the situation. "Hi my name is Videl, what's yours?" Videl exclaims thrusting out a hand to shake, which Celera accepts. "My name is Celera, Little Prince's over there's cousin." She says shaking the younger girl's hand. "Little Prince?" Videl says cocking her head in confusion. "Gah! Celera I told you not to call me that in front of my allies!" Vegeta yells at his cousin. She gives a nervous chuckle, and scratches behind her head. "Sorry cousin I forgot." She says sheepishly.

"Can I please get some food over here?" He asks looking over at Madeline. She complies quickly and brings out around twenty plates of food stacked on top of each other. After they're set down the group begins to dig in to their meal as Celera fills Madeline and Videl about her origin and how she managed to live through her people's genocide.

Once they finish Vegeta stands up and heads toward the door. "Where are you going cousin?" Celera asks wiping her mouth off. "Me and my rival Kakarot have a prior engagement that is about three months late." Vegeta says opening the door. Both Sauza and Celera share a glance. "Wait up Vegeta!" Sauza calls standing up. "I want to watch your fight, I have heard so much about him, yet only seen a fraction of his power." He says walking next to him. "We want to watch too!" Celera and Videl say standing up and running toward the males. "Hey! If my daughter is going to go with you guys I may a well go too!" Madeline says tossing off her work apron. "Besides, my shift ends now anyways." She says walking up to them. "Well if we're going to do it this way we may a well invite the weaklings too." Vegeta grumbles walking out of the diner, friends in tow.

"I'll set it up!" Madeline says holding up a cellular phone. "Gohan has came over to our house a few times and Chi Chi demanded that we be able to speak to each other at all times." She says dialing the phone. "That was sarcasm if you didn't notice." He grumbles even lower.

* * *

 _Two hours later, at the Capsule Corporation_

Vegeta and Goku size each other up, each standing on opposite sides of the field. "So, this is where it ends then eh Kakarot?" Vegeta asks confidently. "I should let you know, that I won't be holding back this time." He warns slipping into a fighting stance. "Come on Vegeta!" Goku says slipping into his own fighting stance. They each begin to power up until they reach the Super Saiyan state, then they explode into that state in unison. Vegeta is the first to attack. He knocks Goku into the sky, with a double upward hammerfist. Then he teleports above Goku and slams both fists into the kind hearted Saiyan's back, sending him into the ground where he creates a giant crater. Vegeta however stays in the sky and charges a Big Bang Attack of monstrous proportions in his hands. "Big Bang Attack!" He screams firing the blast into his rival's back, where it explodes with a monstrous explosion.

In the stands set up by a device built by Bulma, the crowd cheers for their respective friends. Sauza, Videl, Celera, and Madeline all cheer for Vegeta. Meanwhile Yamcha Bulma and the rest of the Z warriors all cheer for Goku. "Hey you think all this noise is dangerous to the baby's ears?" Yamcha asks over the cheers of the crowd. "Oh please I'm sure Bra will be fine." Bulma answers giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "If you say so." Yamcha says leaning back in his chair.

Meanwhile back at the fight Goku finally giving Vegeta a run for his money by charging a Kamehameha Wave in his hands. "HA!" He yells throwing his hands forward right into Vegeta's face, having no time to react Vegeta was merely blown away by the blast. "Nice move Kakarot but I'm afraid it won't be enough!" Vegeta calls from above once the beam dissipates.

* * *

 _The battle rages on for several hours, and in the end both fighters are left too tired to continue. It is called as a draw, and Vegeta and his allies return to Onyx town, and do not hear from Goku and co. for one and a half years later, when Goku passes away from a mysterious heart virus._

* * *

Vegeta wore all black for the occasion, he had a suit tailored for him and everything. The color of the suit matched the color of his mental state; a deep, dark, depressing, black. He walked up to the casket and stared down at it. _'And to think, you didn't even die in combat like a true Saiyan. A disease killed you. I may have hated you Kakarot, but you deserved better.'_ He thinks bitterly. Yamcha finishes his speech about how he met Goku, and how they became friends. Vegeta then walked up to the podium to give his own speech. "I'm not going to sugar-coat it like the rest of you have. I came here to kill Kakarot and take the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. And after a heated battle the fool spared my life, at the time I had condemned him for it and thought him a fool for sparing an enemy. Now looking back on it I _still_ think it was foolish of him to spare me." Vegeta says giving a light hearted smile. "But I understand why he did it, I understand why he chose to spare me. It was because I somehow was to serve a higher purpose, I never would have found this purpose if not for Kaka- No _Goku._ Goku showed me what my purpose was, my purpose was not to rule the universe, apparently, as the forces that be have kept me away from that destiny. No, my purpose was to rise up and join my fellow Saiyan in combat, to rise and become something I'd killed multiple times, to become a _hero._ It is only now in his death that I truly realize his reasoning to keeping me alive. May Kakarot enjoy his time in otherworld, and when I join him may we finally have the rematch we deserve. That is all." Then Vegeta left the podium, and strolled away. Soon after the casket was lowered into the ground, and Vegeta said his final goodbyes to his rival. "Goodbye old friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we are outta here! Sad chapter I know but this means that this is the final chapter before the androids saga so that means that you guys will have to vote if you haven't already. So remember either Android 18 or Zangya, and Zangya fans better vote soon because she is falling behind. Badly. Anyway on to the Q and A!**

 **Simgr101: well this history is interesting. still i wonder if Vegeta will question how much she really does care or would think this slightly caring Vegeta is growing soft at all. only villain who killed for kicks was really Frieza. cell programming, Buu, programmed. well that's all the dbz villains isn't it. king piccolo from dragonball yeah he was evil and wanted to rule. see he was a villain.**

 **as for taking the universe for cell why would he do that. his programming is kinda of like what that guy in tron wanted. to make everything perfect. believing everything in the universe was imperfect and to fix that he had to either kill everything or absorb it thus making it perfect.**

 **now as for the cousin neat how she got to deal with slug. would have loved to see an Azula like royal possibly wanting to recreate the Saiyan empire considering Vegeta cared little for his race even at this point. she might see that in Vegeta and feels like she would be a proper Saiyan queen intent on the prosperity of their race better than what Vegeta would be. as I've also said i do hope some other alien OCs come into this honestly i still don't feel 18 or Zangya would be right for Vegeta. with Zangya though is does open up that option of Vegeta taking the universe again though. the Bojack gang is something truly feared if i recall**

 **Me: Vegeta has no reason not to believe his cousin as she was one of the few people to show true love for him on planet Vegeta. I have decided that you have won this argument this time around and won't really go in-depth with why I think the way I do.**

 **My reasoning for Cell was that he had two people that had wanted to (and did) rule the universe so it would only make sense that he would want to rule the universe or at the very least the world merely killing all imperfect things would have been hard for anyway there were very many threats in the universe that would have been able to take over his mind or kill him. Thanks I wanted to have A DBZ universe where all the movies could fit in canonically and the Lord Slug movie just can't fit naturally so I had him killed off in order to provoke a transformation in Celera. Sorry I know how much you wanted an Azula like character in this story but my plans for Vegeta's cousin didn't involve her being so evil, more like a naive semi-evil version of Supergirl. And your telling me that a girl wants to go through creating a WHOLE SPECIES from scratch -..- good luck with that. As for your OCs I do have an idea if we tie I will give Vegeta an OC rather than Zangya or 18. So should I count that as a vote for Zangya? I'm not going to but it sounds like your finally coming around to the idea of Zangya being with Vegeta.**

 **pir84lyf: Love this side of Vegeta. Happy new years. Keep it up.**

 **Me: Thanks I was going for a bit of a 'playful cousin' during that chapter. Happy late new years to you and everyone. And I will**


	12. The Mighty Android 17

**Author's note: Whelp, it looks like number 18 has officially won. And thus votes are closed, so please don't send any more through the reviews. Something interesting is that even if I was still taking guest votes that Zangya still wouldn't have won as she would have had 13 where 18 has 14, which is too bad...For some. For others it is a terrific thing that should have been in place since the beginning, either way I hope that you continue to read either way! So without further ado LETS GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta was in his room staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. This had become a regular thing for the the prince ever since his rival Son Goku died. His whole reason for continuing to train was trying to surpass and kill the man, but without him...What reason is there for him to train? The prince could faintly hear his cousin Celera and his ally Sauza training down the hall from him. He sighed. "Ridicules." And turned over on his side, ready to go to sleep. But his eyes snapped open when he heard the doorbell ring. "Blasted thing, why'd we even install it in the first place." He mumbled closing his eyes again, trying to sleep. He was almost there, when his intercom rang. "Its for you, cousin." The overly cheery voice of Celera said, awaking him from his half dream. "Dang it." He whispered to himself getting up and walking toward the intercom. When he reached it he pushed the call button and spoke. "Fine." He grumbled, and walked out the door.

He walked down the long hallways of the ship, heading toward the door that lead to his ship. Another door opened for him and he his the open button. The process was much faster than it was before as he'd had the gears updated by Bulma do he wouldn't have to wait so long for the door to open. He briefly wondered who was bothering him, but dismissed the thought when he saw the cool black hair of Videl. "Mr. Vegeta!" She calls, happily flying towards him. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yells catching her in his arms. Briefly he noticed that her appearance had changed since they'd last trained three months ago. Her hair had gotten longer and she started to put it in long pigtails. Vegeta glanced at Madeline. "Any reason your here?" He asked shifting the nine year old girl in his arms. "We're going to move in with her father, I've finally found him, and he's going to start paying for all the years we've been living here." She gestures around at the area around them. "So I take it we won't be enjoying your company anymore?" He said putting Videl back onto the ground. Madeline waved her hand. "No, we won't completely leave you guys, that'd be too mean. We're going to visit, and your always welcome to come visit us, your basically family now." She said giving him a lighthearted smile. Vegeta returned it with a glare. "And Videl wants a ride on my ship before we say goodbye?" He says raising an eyebrow. "Yea, I do too." She said with a shrug. "OK, come on in everyone, we depart in an hour." He said turning away from them and stalking inside. "May as well get dressed now." Vegeta murmured lowly, looking down at his blue jumpsuit and bare hands.

Within the hour Vegeta way dressed and Sauza had started the ship. On the bridge Celera and Madeline sat back in a few chairs they pulled over, and talked about girl things Vegeta wasn't interested in. Videl was staring out of the veiwport in utter awe at the vast white clouds. Vegeta himself was standing away from everyone, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, now fully dressed. And Sauza was busying himself with piloting the ship. "Mister Vegeta! We have a problem!" Sauza said getting his attention. "What is i-" He was cut off by an explosion ripping through the hull of the ship! Vegeta was lurched forward and grabbed ahold of a bar near him. "What was that Sauza!?" He demands looking at the blue skinned Brench. "Something that is coming again! Brace yourselves!" Sauza calls right as another blast slams into the ship!

 _"Now we're going to have problems."_ Vegeta thinks standing back up. "I'm going out there! Sauza take this ship down!" Vegeta says putting two fingers to his forehead. ZIP!

Vegeta looks around vehemently, daring whoever shot his ship to do so again. Suddenly he sees another blast heading towards his ship. Unthinking he throws his hand out, and fires a blast of his own. It plows into the other blast sending careening away! "Stop attacking my ship and face me!" Vegeta yells baiting his unseen adversaries to try their luck again. "Aw man come on! We were just trying to have some fun!" A cocky male voice called from below him. "Correction, _you_ were trying to have fun, _I_ just wanted to go shopping, but noo! You say a ship in the sky and you just _had_ to shoot it down." A sarcastic female voice calls from below. Vegeta looks down to see two people who could have been twins calling up to him. He sets his jaw, crosses his arms, and descends down to there level.

The first thing he noticed was the girl. She was quite pretty, and had blonde hair and an unnatural electric shade of blue eyes. The next thing he noticed was that he couldn't sense them! Vegeta frowned deeper in thought, but would not bring it up as it could be used as an advantage against him. The girl for her part seemed rather surprised to see him there. "Hi." She greets. "I'd say sorry about your ship but, that was all seventeen's fault." She says shooting a glare at the male. He has dark long hair that comes down to his shoulders in the style of his sister, and he had the same unnatural blue eyes as her. "So it's him that I need to kill." Vegeta says shooting a glare of equal intensity at 17. Seventeen, for his part, shrunk under the glare of the two arguably best glarers on the planet, and argued back weakly. "Hey man, I just thought it was a ship full of people I could kill, I didn't know that there were fighters inside! But about that whole killing thing...I'm up to a fight if you are!" 17 said, shocking Vegeta. "You...Are?" Vegeta was surprised to say the least, there were two people floating in front of him who he couldn't sense, and one was asking him for a fight. "Yea man, sure! It'd be great practice for Son Goku and his friends. And that old man." 17 added darkly.

Vegeta's face fell at the mention of his rival. "Kakarot's dead." Vegeta said simply. "He died of a virus about three months ago. How do you now about him?" Vegeta elaborated. "Yea, we're androids we were designed to kill him and his friends in the name of the 'glorious' Red Ribbon army." 18 said pointing at the symbol that decorated 17's shirt. Vegeta shrugged. "Well I have no reason to stop you from killing Kakarot's friends, however I cannot allow a blatant assault on my ship to go unpunished." Vegeta said turning to face seventeen, in all reality he wanted to test this 'Android' too see if he was a capable fighter. "So I have to ask, does an android like yourself ever experience fear?" Vegeta said lowering into a fighting stance. "Haven't yet, but I gotta ask, does a..." He trailed off. "Hey uh, what is this guy anyway?" Seventeen said looking at his sister who sighed. "Looks like he's a Saiyan, the prince if my data is correct?" She adds glancing at Vegeta for conformation. "Yes that is correct, machine, I am the Prince Of All Saiyans, prince Vegeta, a Saiyan Elite, and a Super Saiyan! Vegeta answers, swelling his pride even further. "Well, has a Saiyan like yourself ever got humbled by an android?" Seventeen says completing his joke.

Then the Android and the prince lowered into fighting stances and sized each other up. An audible sigh came from eighteen. "Well if you two are going to fight, you better do it soon, because if you remember brother dear we're on a schedule." She said, drawing a glare from both fighters. "Just let us have our fun." 17 said looking back at Vegeta. Then they launched at each other! Each throwing blow after blow but, neither being able to make any headway as one continued to block the other's strikes. After a moment of this the two each landed a punch that the other met with their own. Vegeta powered up trying to overpower 17's own punch. Seventeen for his part was trying to do the same, but with the obvious absence of any detectable power level. Eventually Vegeta hit the wall of his base form, and was sent sailing away from 17's stronger punch. "Oh right, we kinda forgot to mention. We don't actually run out of energy, we have infinite power." Seventeen said as Vegeta pulled himself back toward the fight. "Well, than i'll just have to up the ante on my fight then."

Vegeta then began to power up, golden energy arced around him and his hair flashed golden. _"Ngh, i'm a little out of practice, but no matter. I'll still win and show that android what happens when you mess with Prince Vegeta!"_ He thought as his hair turned golden fully, and his eyes changed to turquoise. _"And we may be able to impress the blonde one."_ A small voice in the back of his head said quietly. Vegeta did not shush it for once. Then he threw his arms out to his sides and stood straight up, now bathed in a golden light. "Prepare yourself!" He called lowering back into a fighting stance. "Prepare _your_ self! 17 said charging a blue blast in his left hand. "Oh we're playing that game then?" Vegeta said charging a blue blast in the palm of his right hand. "Power Blitz!" Seventeen called throwing his hand forward. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta called throwing his hand forward. The blasts collided mid-air in an explosion of light and heat! _"I'll win this, i'll show him!"_ Both Vegeta and 17 thought, each trying to overpower the other.

* * *

 _Below, on a hill overlooking the battle_

 _"_ So, what's happening now?" Sauza called from underneath the ship, where he was working on fixing it. "Well, I think Mr. Vegeta is locked in a beam struggle with..." She trailed off and turned to the blonde next to her. "His name is Seventeen, right?" She asked Eighteen, who brushed some hair out of her face before responding. "Yea, that's his name." She responds emotionlessly. "Thank you, Miss. 18." She thanks. "He's locked in a beam struggle with Seventeen, Sauza." She tells the Brench. "Well, keep me posted." He says going back to working on the ship. "Hey girl. Videl wasn't it? Why do you call me and Vegeta over there Mr. And Miss. But don't call him by a Mr.?" 18 asks looking down at the girl. Videl smirks darkly, and has a twinkle in her eye. "Lets just say I had a dream last night, my first important one in ages." She says giving a mischievous smirk, and a wink. 18 shrugs and goes back to watching the fight. _"You know, for someone so short, he is kinda cute..."_ She thinks to herself, before stopping herself. _"Whoa there 18. We've only been awake a few hours, let's not start throwing ourselves at people."_ She quickly reprimands herself . _"But still."_ A small voice protests, and she bites her lip.

* * *

 _Back at the fight._

Vegeta felt himself lose before it even happened, his blast was overpowered quickly and he was sucked into 17's blast. Even though he was a Saiyan, and a Super Saiyan at that, he still had limits. Then he felt a fist connect with his face, and was thrown forward. He flew across the sky unable to stop himself for a full 30 seconds. Then he managed to right himself, and spun around to face his Android opponent. "How can anyone be so powerful!?" He demanded as 17 flew near him. He shrugged. "It's not that your not strong, in fact I think your the strongest opponent I've ever faced. The problem is that I have infinite energy and thus can't be beat when it comes down to sheer endurance." Seventeen explained. Vegeta flared his aura. "NO! I refuse to believe that you cannot be beaten! Every fighter has their limits and I WILL push yours!" He rose his power up to his maximum. Energy arced around him, and his aura raged around him raggedly. Then he swung out a punch and slammed his fist into Seventeens face. The android staggered back, and re-entered his fighting stance. "Alright, lets go!" He yelled and rushed at Vegeta, who in turn rushed at him with a fist drawn back.

* * *

 **Author's note: And we are Done! So how'd you like the chapter? And did I do No's 17 and 18 justice in my writing? I sure hope so because that is how I imagined them. This encounter differed wildly from what I had planned but...Not everything's perfect am I right? Anyway things are heating up it would seem as Vegeta and 17 go at it with fist's and legs swinging the only question is who will win between the almighty Super Saiyan Prince or The Unstoppable Infinite Android? Will either 18 or Vegeta admit their feelings for each other? Just what did Videl see? And what does Seventeen mean by 'And that old man'? Find out all this and more on the next update of Heart Of Vengeance.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta Base (untrained for three months): 45 mil**

 **Vegeta SSJ: 185 mil**

 **17 (infinite power): 190 mil**

 **18: 195 mil (It was stated that 18 was stronger power-wise than 17)**

 **Everybody else is essentially the same...As far as you know.**

 **Simgr101: Well I will say this, my Celera is so damn adorable. You do need to work on your fight scenes a bit especially for a fight of Goku vs Vegeta. Goku's death moving Vegeta, that is very believable so well done on that.**

 **As for that whole queen I meant her just taking over both of the human populace and whatever Saiyans were left. as for my vote i will not cast my vote for either party cause both honestly don't fit well. Just because their the only other characters with boobs in the show doesn't mean they have to be the ones to get with Vegeta.**

 **Now Cell did have two people which were Vegeta and Frieza that wanted to rule but that didn't define cell. That gave him his ambition form more power and to achieve perfection. Cell once he returned to earth after Goku sacrificed himself I believe he decided he would wipe out all life, that was his purpose. that is what Gero programmed him to do. Not to rule but to wipe out everything that he considered imperfect which is well everything that is not him. Not really evil, just a robot carrying out his orders.**

 **Me: Your Celera?! If anything she'd be my Celera! Haha Just kidding, I planned for her to be the adorable little scamp that everybody loves, but she sometimes makes mistakes that become hilarious like the whole 'Little Prince' thing last chapter. I purposefully shortened their fight so that I could get to the funeral, if I hadn't it would have had to happen this chapter which would make things strange this chapter. Thanks, we all know how important Goku is to our resident prince and without him...He just doesn't have the same drive that he has usually.**

 **Yea I know, I just couldn't help but to point out your implications, besides considering Turles isn't canon here, and no-one knows if Broly is canon or not there aren't many Saiyans left. Actually they kinda do...Again just kidding. They were just the ones that I could picture easily with the prince. And I hope that you continue reading even though I didn't use many of your ideas. I know but... Wouldn't it have made sense for Cell to have had some inkling to rule? He had both Vegeta AND Frieza within him (technically he only has King Cold or Cooler in him because Frieza was killed on Namek in the future timeline this is stated explicitly by Trunks himself, but for simplicity sake lets just say that he does have Frieza's genes.) And also what if Gero was killed before he could rule the Earth? Cell easily could have succeeded him.**

 **Brisklemon: My vote is for Zangya 100%**

 **Me: Your vote was counted, but it just wasn't enough to help her beat Eighteen.**

 **Guest: Zangya please! :3**

 **Me: Your vote was not counted because people have voted twice in the past. But It was appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time True readers!**


	13. The Good Doctor's Evil Plan

**Author's Note: Welcome back everyone! It would appear that things are really heating up now! Lets see what happens as 17 and Vegeta continue their heated bout! Lets Go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Any of it's affiliates. However I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta was covered in sweat. Nothing he did was having an effect on the black-haired android, and it was infuriating him. But still he continues to fight on anyway, it was a matter of pride, the android had attacked his AND said tat he was the better fighter right to his face! He swung out another punch and the android was knocked back! He followed up with a consistent spray of energy blasts, followed by one large bright red blast. _"Why can't I seem to beat you!?"_ Vegeta thought upon seeing 17 emerge from the dust cloud that arose from his attack. "Sorry to say it my friend, but you just don''t have the stamina that I do as an android, you can't win. Give. Up." Seventeen said warning the prince against his current course of action. Vegeta's eye twitched momentarily, before he screamed out in rage. "I AM PRINCE VEGETA, I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!0 THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" He screamed charging up a blast three times his size and width. Which he held above his head. "I am stronger than Frieza, the lord of the universe! I am the unstoppable warrior of legend, and I will not be beaten by a machine!" He yelled. "Galick Bang Flasher!" He yelled again, this time throwing his new purple colored unstable-looking attack straight at 17!

"OK fine, be that way!" 17 said crossing his arms over his chest. "Android Barrier!" He yells, causing a bright green force field to cover his body. Vegeta however saw this, and teleported next to the male android's left flank! He unleashed a snap kick to the barrier and pushed 17 forward, directly into his Galick Bang Flasher's path! As seventeen's body was sent sailing forward into the beam Vegeta began to plan out his next move. _"Blast, instant transmission was my one trump card in this fight and now I've gone and used it revealing it to my enemy, oh well at least my move doesn't have the same drawbacks as Kakarot's."_ He thought before raising a defensive aura around him. As seventeen emerged from the smoke, Vegeta finally saw some damage appear on the android in the form of a few scratches. "OK, i'll admit, that was pretty good thinking to use instant transmission on me like that. But the old man has already scanned that move, and I know all it's drawbacks. So unless you've got another trump card like that, i'd suggest that you just give u-" He is stopped short by Vegeta's rising aura. "I will never give up, android. Not until I have either bested you in battle, or until I lay dead or unconscious on the ground below us." Vegeta said entering a ready stance. "Now, shut up and face me!"

* * *

 _Miles away from the fight, somewhere in the mountains._

"Heh Heh, that's right my pawn continue to fight Vegeta for me, and when your done with him you will go deal with Son Goku's friends. And then, and only then, will you die." An old voice of an elderly man said, as a screen played scenes from the fight between android 17 and Vegeta. "Dr. Gero." A high pitched voice called from behind, and the man known as Dr. Gero stepped into the light. He was indeed an elderly man, this was evidenced by his white mustache and long flowing white hair. He wore golden earrings on both of his ears, and had baggy light brown pants with black lines, and a black vest. Finally he had a tall, black hat with the Red Ribbon Army logo in it's center, and he had the same cold, electric blue eyes as 17 and 18. "Yes android 19?" He asked the pale-skinned android that called him. Android 19 had clothes that were exactly the same as the doctor's minus the hat, he too had the cold blue eyes, but lacked a few human features. For example he was exceedingly fat, to the point of being nearly round and he had extremely pale snow-white skin. These reasons are what made him stand out among Doctor Gero's other creations as he was purely mechanical and completely lacking of any human emotions.

"It would seem that androids 14 and 15 are ready for releasion would you like to proceed with the plan now? Or wait until 17 and 18 complete their duties?" He asked his creator. "Hmm, release them, but tell them not to proceed with the plan just yet. I have plans for those spoiled brats, and they are still proving useful for now." Dr. Gero said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 19 bowed lowly. "Yes Dr Gero." He said before walking off. Dr. Gero spun around in his chair and looked at the screen again, this time he did it with a cold smirk. Yes everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 _Kami's lookout_

Kami, the guardian of earth, and elderly Namekian had just sensed Vegeta's energy skyrocket before lowering, and he was worried to say the least. So he did what any sensible guardian would have done and looked in on the matter, what he saw troubled him greatly: Vegeta was fighting with a human-looking creature that had no detectable energy, and as far a Kami could tell had never been seen until now. Now he decided to do another sensible thing, and call someone to deal with it. ' _Piccolo, are you there?'_ Kami asked looking for his other half, Piccolo, telepathically.

 **'What do you want old man?'** The gruff voice of Piccolo answered back a few minutes later.

 _'Well Piccolo I just wanted to ask you to check into something for me.' _ Kami said starting as calmly as possible as to not upset his other half, who had been known to be quite irritable when it came to him.

 **'What? It had better not be aliens again, otherwise i'm coming up there to kill you myself!'** He answered back gruffly.

 _'Well if your not too busy It's just that, as you may have noticed, Vegeta's power has been spiking recently but it doesn't feel like he's fighting anything and...' _ The old deity trailed off, unsure as to how to continue. _"Oh to heck with it!"_ He thought to himself.

 _'Vegeta is fighting some man without a sensible energy signature, and I fear that he is only a pawn in some kind of twisted game!'_ He yelled telepathically to his other half.

 **'And what? Your worried that this unsensible fighter might kill Vegeta? Your softer than I thought old man.'** Piccolo thought back harshly. **'But if it will make you leave me alone, I'll go deal with it.'** Piccolo said, stopping whatever Kami was about to say next in its tracks. _'Thank you Piccolo.'_ Kami said to his counterpart, who merely grunted in response, before severing their connection.

* * *

 _A small island in the middle of the ocean_

Krillin was a short, bald monk in an orange GI, several times in his life he had either been close to death, or dead. Neither of these were good for the monk, and what he sensed now, made him feel the same way as he had before facing off against his mightiest foe: Frieza. He felt a strange sense of foreboding, like he was about to die again. Needless to say that this was not a good feeling for the monk. The months since his best friend Goku's death had been good to him, and he kept up his training every day, but neither of those thing could prepare him for what he was sensing. Vegeta, the 2nd strongest person he knew, was being pushed to his limits. Never once before had he sensed this much power from Vegeta, not against Cooler, and not against Goku. He knew that the man trained almost everyday to get strong enough to beat Goku, but the level of power he was putting out was ridiculous! And despite his fear, somehow deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew he had to go to help Vegeta. Despite not knowing what it was that was pushing the prince, he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He also knew something when it came to things that weren't good: What wasn't good for one of his allies, was never good for him. In this world, it was fight, or be fought. And no-one knew that better than he.

The bald monk powered up, and set his jaw. "Master Roshi, I'm going to go help Vegeta, if I don't come back...Tell Marron I love her." He said before taking off into the sky. "Can I tell her that you said I could-"

"NO!" Krillin interrupted his master before he could finish speaking, and flew faster. Behind him, Roshi muttered, "I'm still gonna." And turned away, presumably to do the dirty deed he has planned.

* * *

 _Several hundred miles away from civilization_

Tenshinhan AKA Tien was training with his oldest friend, a small child named Chiaotzu, when a massive spike in Vegeta's power level caught him off guard and caused him to receive a punch to the face. "Oh sorry Ten!" Chiaotzu said in apology. "It's alright Chiaotzu." Tien said standing back up. "You felt that, right Chiaotzu?" Tien asks his childhood friend, who merely nodded. "Good, I don't trust Vegeta with that kind of power, so I am going to go see what's going on. And I want you to stay here." He said, and raised into the air. "Stay safe, Tien!" Chiaotzu called after his friend, who smirked. "I'll be fine Chiaotzu." He said before taking off at lighting speeds.

* * *

 _Capsule Corporation_

Yamcha looked out at the fight's general area, and sighed. Not once can there be a few years of peace without something spurring him into action. As much as he wanted to just leave it up to the others to deal with this new threat, it would be immoral of him, and his wife would likely kill him. So he was going to go do...Something, hopefully. Hey! _Maybe_ if he was _lucky_ he wouldn't die this time! "Goodbye Bulma, see you hopefully in a few hours." He said giving his wife a long kiss. Then he turned to his daughter, who clutched her pet in her arms. "Goodbye Bra, daddy will be back in a few hours...Hopefully." He added with slight sadness. "Daddy, you have to say bye to Mr. Froggy Frog!" She said, holding up her strange blue-green pet Frog. Boy did he hate that Frog! It always looked at him with such contempt, and it scared the former bandit. But t kept his daughter happy, played with her, made her smile, etc. So, as long as it did that, they were on good terms. "Goodbye Mr. Froggy Frog." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Skree." It said in return, and hopped out of his daughter's arms. "Hey! You get back here you naughty frog!" She called running after him. "Be safe Yamcha." Bulma said, giving her husband a long hug. "I will Bulma, I promise." He said, before rising into the air and taking off toward the battle.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the woods._

Gohan looked earnestly at his mother, Chi Chi, the Ox Princess. "Did you finish your school work?" She asked him with a large glare. "Yes, and I've read the Physics book, and I've done my chores, and I've completed my collage entry exam, and the ACT, and the English CBA, AND I've read the math book front to back several times over today! May I please go see what Vegeta's doing now?" He said practically begging his mother to let him go. She sighed. "Alright fine, but young man if you get hurt! I will be having a word with that spoiled prince!" She said her glare intensifying. Gohan smiled widely. "Thanks mom!" He said before jumping out of the house and into the air! _"Just wait dad! I'll make you proud of me!"_ He thought as he headed for Vegeta's massive power level.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the fight_

Vegeta was completely enraged. Everything he'd done, and nothing to show for it. He'd punched, kicked, and blasted 17 more times than he could count, and it was infuriating that the only semblance of damage he'd done was to Seventeen's clothes. They had landed by now, and Vegeta had landed another hit to Seventeen's face to no avail however. As he was smashed in the face by 17's own fist, and sent staggering back. He clutched his face, in pain and rage, and began to power up. He was Vegeta, he was a Super Saiyan, the strongest being in the universe! He should be unbeatable! But this mere teen was besting him without even breaking a sweat! _"Android or not, I will defeat this opponent!"_ He thought bitterly as he began to power up recklessly. "Listen to me Vegeta! You can't win this! No matter what you do, you will lose! Its just a fact, get over it!" Seventeen called, trying to stop his eager opponent from continuing to no avail. Vegeta continued to charge up, pushing all of his power into being able to continue to stand, uncaring about any repercussions that may come from this course of action. Suddenly Vegeta's aura died out, and his transformation was lost. "Aah...Aah...Ah ah." Vegeta grunted with his eyes wide. He toppled onto his knees and pushed his arms out to catch himself. He felt Celera and his other allies rush to his aid. "Cousin, are you alright?" She asked, helping him to his feet. Vegeta shrugged off her grip, and muttered weakly. "I'm fine." Then he attempted to take a step forward, and toppled onto his knees again.

Yet again he was helped up, but this time it wasn't Celera. _"The..Blond girl?"_ He asked himself, looking up at her cold blue eyes. "My brother did try to warn you against continuing, your the one who decided to give yourself a Bad Time." She said with a roll of her eyes. Vegeta used her to help him to his feet, and this time he walked himself into the ship. "Your true enemies are coming." Vegeta said, turning to look behind him. "What?!" Both 17 and 18 asked surprised. "The other weaklings are coming, they are the ones that you wanted to kill right? Well, they'll be arriving soon. I can sense them" He explained, continuing into the ship. Just then Piccolo landed followed by Gohan, Tien, and Krillin, Yamcha was still flying to make it to the fight. "Yes! Now we can complete our programming, and be done!" He said gleefully, turning to the Z Warriors. Eighteen too, smirked and looked back at them. "Alright, who's first?" She asked.

"Um, Vegeta, what should we do about this?" Sauza asked, pulling Videl away from the two fronts of fighters, and stepping in front of Madeline. Vegeta looked at 17. "You like challenges right?" He asked the android. "Yea, what about it man?" He asked looking at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye. "Sauza, give our good friend 17 here a Bad Time, 17 don't kill any of my fighter's, their here to make things interesting. Videl, you don't have to participate." He said speaking to each of them in turn. "OK, so in order to make this more interesting, we will also be fighting your...Vegeta Fighters and Son Goku's friends, except we can't kill your Fighters? OK." 18 said lowering into a fighting stance. "Just don't blame me if some of them never walk again." She said nonchalantly, to which Vegeta chuckled. _"I like her."_ He decided. Sauza however was not on board with the plan, and was paler than usual. "Uh, and will you be helping us?"He asked with evident fear in his voice. "Nope, I need to get into a healing chamber for awhile. And considering how badly just one of them was thrashing me around...Eh, you can do it." He said turning away. "Videl, sweetheart you won't be participating, you can watch if you like though." Madeline said steering her daughter away from the fight, just as Yamcha landed. "OK guys I'm here now, and I am ready to fight!" He said shifting into a fighting stance. Everyone looked at him with 'Really?" Looks on their faces, except for Vegeta, who had teleported to the Healing Tank, and put himself into it, intent on seeing who died first as he healed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And we are done! Just a little explanation on why Vegeta's energy suddenly cut out, before we get to the Q and A. The reason is very simple, he's an organic being with limitations, android 17 is an infinite powered android with infinite stamina. Vegeta will slowly run out of power, while 17 wont. See simple! Now just what is Dr. Gero's plan with the androids? What role will he play in the future? Will he play a role in the future? And will Sauza ever be able to get used to working with Vegeta? Find out all this and more, on the next time of HOV! But first we have a Q and A to answer! And some power levels!**

 **Note most have trained already so don't question why their powers are so high**

 **Celera: 175 million**

 **Sauza (with gravity training): 120 million**

 **Gohan: 110 million**

 **Piccolo: 100 million**

 **Tien: 80 million**

 **Krillin: 60 million**

 **Yamcha: 5. (just kidding) 50 million.**

* * *

 **Simgr101:** **well cell ruling just doesn't fit, cell himself stated this. he believed everything was imperfect and that he would be the universe's end. he didn't want to rule he wanted to destroy everything that was not perfect which how he was designed.**

 **also the cell that was fought came from a future where trunks still killed frieza which lead to that trunks working out how to deactivate the androids. cell in a sense spelled out his own doom when he created his own butterfly effect by coming back in time prior to trunks killing frieza. i will say this try not to make it seem so forceful that 18 is going to lust over vegeta. we know both 17 and 18 are human but it seems a little rushed.**

 **Me: I refuse to continue to argue about this, in real life I probably would still be trying to win, what with my Vegeta mentality. But here in the digital world I am a different person, and thus less likely to fight you on this. But just so you know...Cell would have been a better villain as a whole if he decided to take over, and I probably would have liked his story arc better.**

 **And also, I did not know that. I thought it was simply a weird translation error in the dubs. And that he was from an alternate Mirai timeline where things had gone differently and trunks was able to kill the androids, but now...That just makes the whole Mirai thing as a whole impossibly complicated. Yea, that was just me getting them used to each other, I have a lot more subtle things planned in the future for their relationship to build on, so don't get used to 18 lusting over 'Little Prince.' Also, do you think I've improved my skills of writing fights now? Cause I think so!**

 **Guest: Thanks for forgiving me I'm still sorry and now the other guests don't get to vote I feel like D***** T**** LOL**

 **A loyal reviewer Ethan**

 **Me: Its OK I forgive you greatly, and the other guests don't even need to vote anymore because the voting is over! Which is good. Now I know that your making a comparison between you and *Snarls* _him._ But the rules specifically state that we can't talk about any real person in our works so I decided to blurb out your words so I don't get banned, or whatever happens when you break the rules. So please don't mention that...person I can't talk about, ever again!**

 **Hey anyone who gets my Undertale joke, just know that reading my story fills you with DETERMINATION!**

 **Until Next time True Readers!**


	14. The Wrath Of Gero

**Author's note: Hey guys, been a while since we last saw each-other, not much to say here except that I noticed a distinct lack of reviews last chapter which is why I held off on writing so long long. Sorry bout that everyone, but this chapter is going to be a dozy I promise! So LETS GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story**

* * *

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Dr. Gero yelled furiously all the while slamming his fists on his desk, and glaring at the monitor. Vegeta was leaving to get HEALED! This was not in the plan! They were supposed to kill him, his friends AND Son Goku's allies! What had went wrong? He checked both 17 and 18's vitals for anything abnormal, then he noticed it: 18's heart was beating faster than usual, and being an android that shouldn't happen unless..."Oh, my God!" Gero said slapping his hand against his face and began massaging it.

"She doesn't really find him attractive does she? What am I saying? Of course she does, its the only reason her heart should be beating so fast! She has only just began to fight, and she helped the prince back onto his feet! She's not a good sport I know that much for certain, so what was her reason? A crush, that is what, and it is going to bring my whole plan down! Grrah!" He slammed his fist on the table and ceased his rambling, then he stood up turned to his android soldiers two of which stood awkwardly.

Obviously unnerved by their leader's insane-looking mumbling to himself, 15 had even taken his flask away from his mouth. "15. Flask, now." The old man said, holding his hand out. The purple android hesitated a moment, before handing the flask to Gero, with a sharp "Yes sir." Gero brought the flask to his lips and took a long, slow, drink. The cool liquid helped calm the old cyborg's nerves, but not by much.

"Remind me to buy you more liquor when i'm king, in fact remind me to buy ALL the liquor in the world for you." The man said, certainly a little disorientated from the drink, but not too terribly so.

"Yes sir, Dr. Gero!" The dwarfed android said with a wide smile, at the thought of all that alcohol just for him... He shook those thoughts away, simultaneously listening to what his boss had to say next.

"You three are to go end Vegeta's life, and watch the brats' fight. Make sure they don't die or get caught, and kill them when they kill Goku's friends. I'll stay here and oversee 13's finish...And your progress, if you fail you'd better hope they kill you, otherwise I may have you slowly dismantled. Understood?" He ordered and asked.

"YES DR. GERO!" All of them said in unison, even 14 who had a damaged voice box.

"GOOD, THEN GO!" He yelled waving them off.

Each android nodded and went to the door, 19 leading the way. Dr. Gero then turned to his monitor, and glanced at Thirteen's completion ratio. 84%. "Soon, you'll be done, and soon I will have my revenge at last." He said turning back to the monitor with a cold smirk on his face. 85%, soon indeed.

* * *

 _Piccolo_

The Namekian simply couldn't take it anymore, even with Vegeta's allies' help they were still being thrown around like they were nothing! 17's fist plowed into his face and knocked him away, he went flying for a few seconds, before being caught by another punch and sent sailing away. He slammed into the dirt, and slowly picked himself back up, this was not boding well for him. Suddenly Vegeta's cousin Celera stepped in front of him, already as a Super Saiyan and ready to fight.

"Come on, I really don't want to hit such a pretty girl like you!" Seventeen said, causing Celera to blush a deep shade of red. "Thank you."She said bashfully

 _"S...Seriously? Now!"_ Was Piccolo's only response to the dark-haired android's flirting. "Well, why don't you let me do the hitting, android!?" A french-esque voice said, slamming his Sauza Blade into 17's side. This had little affect on the male android, but at least caused him to stagger back a bit, which was good.

Sauza had re-entered the battlefield and he was mad. "Really man? I was talking to a lady!" 17 said, tossing a fist in Sauza's direction. The blue-skinned Brench barely managed to dodge the strike and retaliated with a Ki blast point blank into 17's face. "Perhaps she wasn't talking to you!" Was his retort as he fired.

"Weak." 17 said, blowing the dust away from him with a Kiai.

"Oh, like you could do better!" Sauza yelled in return with sarcasm in his voice.

 _"Maybe I could use their bickering to my advantage, despite how childish it is."_ Piccolo thought, and tapped two fingers to his forehead, charging his energy up.

"How about; Well I was just cutting in? And then you pull out your Sauza Blade thingy!" He called back, putting on a cocky smirk.

Sauza was quiet for a moment, _"Dang it, that is better. Quick think of something!"_ He thought with panic.

"Your just jealous of my accent, gets all the ladies attention, while all yours does is drive them away!" Her said pointing at him, with a super-serious look on his face.

"What?" Was 17's only response

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, throwing his fingers forward and unintentionally saving Sauza from a _very_ awkward silence. The spiraling attack slammed head on into 17's chest, but unlike Raditz's encounter with the attack it didn't go through his chest, rather it exploded upon coming in contact with the male android.

"Ow." He said, gritting his teeth. "OK that one hurt, so now your going to get it!" He roared, and rushed forward at Piccolo. Celera and Sauza readied themselves to defend the Namek, but were simply blown past like they weren't even there.

"Wha...?" Sauza asked, glancing at Celera

"I think he's only after Piccolo." Celera said glancing at Sauza in return.

"We should probably go help then." Sauza said looking at Piccolo who was getting beaten mercilessly. " _I'll_ start this time, Celera." He said darkly, before taking off towards them, fist pulled back.

 _"Well, this is weird, is it possible that Sauza and 17...like me? Nah, they're just being guys, very angry guys."_ She thought as Sauza mercilessly slammed his fist into 17's face repeatedly, obviously seething with rage at something.

 _"Stupid android, thinks he can hit on her just like that? What about all the work I put into becoming her friend and getting close to her? NO! I refuse to let all my work go too waste, I love her too much!"_ Sauza thought furiously within his own head, using his anger at 17 to power himself up, as he landed punch after punch at the android's face.

 _"Man, the first girl I see in years who isn't my sister and she's hot! Man..I think I might have a crush on her, too bad it seems like Sauza has one too. Guess i'll have to prove whose better."_ 17 thinks as he finally catches Sauza's fist within his hand, he gives a cold smirk, before throwing him away and firing an energy blast after him. It exploded on impact with him and caused him to go sailing even faster, where he accidentally rammed into another fighter...

* * *

 _Tien_

"KIKOH-" Tien was cut off from trying to attack android 18 by a very unfortunate Sauza slamming into him. The each tumbled to the ground and slammed into it with a thud. "Sorry, Tenshinhan." Sauza apologized getting off of the triclopes.

"It's fine Sauza, how goes the fight against 17?" Tien asked standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Not much better than this one I see." Sauza stated glancing at Yamcha, who was trapped with 18's vice-like grip around his neck.

Faintly Sauza heard her say. "Goodbye, loser." Before a sickening CRACK! Rang throughout the air, and Yamcha's mangled body was sent sailing to the ground. Sauza and Celera had deadpan stares on their faces, they had seen worse deaths being under Frieza and Cooler respectively. The other Z-warriors however, had varying looks of shock, horror, or rage on their faces.

"YAMCHA!" Krillen yelled, taking off to attack 18. "I'll kill you, you monster!" He yelled, nearing her and pulling a leg back.

He never made it, a blast of energy from 18 consumed him and killed him instantly. No remorse was seen from the beautiful blonde as she spoke. "I'm not like my brother, i'm not going to toy with you. As soon as your not fun anymore, your dead." She said, looking at each of the Z-warriors in turn.

"So don't be boring." She said getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

 **Author's note: FATALITY! FLAWLESS VICTORY! It would seem that both Yamcha and Krillen are out of this ball game now! So will Dr. Gero's Delta Squad be able to kill Vegeta? Or will they screw it up? Will Celera ever realize that 17 and Sauza have a crush on her? Find out next time on Heart Of Vengeance! Now for reviews!**

 **Guest:** **This is weird! I picked a girl for Yamcha's first child as-well. Great chapter of course!**

 **Me: LoL, that is weird I just chose a girl because I have plans for her pet frog in the future and he needs to be raised nicely, and a guy...Well, we don't treat animals as nicely as girls, especially small animals. And I have plans for her in the future, ya know when she's old enough to date. HINT, HINT!**

 **Well, that's it then so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	15. Attempted Regicide

**Author's not: Hiya I noticed that there haven't been many reviews lately, which is why I have not been updating often. I like to update stories with reviews. Anywho it's time for Vegeta to re-enter the battle, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own the plot of this story and my own OCs.**

* * *

Vegeta missed the Healing Tanks. Certainly they weren't the fastest mode of healing, nor were they the easiest, but Vegeta loved them nonetheless. The healing liquid felt good on his skin and the bubbles felt glorious, oh yes he had missed the healing tanks. He floated in the tank with his eyes closed, and he was unmoving. But the Prince of Saiyans wasn't asleep, far from it. He kept his wits sharp as a blade, all the while watching the fight going on just outside the ship he resided in.

"Ping"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the slightest noise, was he being watched? Was there another force at work? He didn't know, he glanced around and stretched his Ki sense as far as it would go. Nothing, perhaps he was hearing things? Yes, that had to be it. Either being isolated from others for so long, combined with all the death and murder he'd seen in his life, had finally taken it's toll on him or he had been hit harder than he thought when 17 smacked him...

"Clank, Clank, Clank"

Nope, scratch both of those theories, that was a pattern. More specifically the pattern one makes when they walk around his ship. The "clanking" noise he was hearing told him that whoever it was, was walking very heavily and not very fast. The "Ping" noise told him that a door had been opened, most likely one close by... _"Tch, whoever has the balls to be in my ship had better get ready, because i'm not in the mood to be taking prisoners."_ Vegeta thought, a cruel smirk appearing over his features.

He glanced over to the percentage meter that told him just how much he was healed. _"30% hmm? That'll be enough to give me a zenkai alright, hopefully it will be enough to deal with whoever is in my ship."_ He added with a hint of apprehension. Then he closed his eyes and imagined outside his healing tank, the more chance he got to take this person by surprise the better.

Once he teleported outside he dried himself off quickly and slid on his jumpsuit and armor, then the gloves and boots. Once he was dressed he slid out the door and checked the hallways. His fight with 17 had told him that androids with unsensible energy were possible and that they were dangerous. Vegeta steadied his breathing and slowed his heart rate, from now until he found his enemy he would be in stealth mode.

He slipped into the shadows of the big ship and searched, often times teleporting into rooms rather than opening the doors for risk of being heard. He hunted around the ship, after a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of battle going on outside Vegeta finally heard what he was listening for.

"Clank, Clank, Clank."

Vegeta smirked and turned the corner silently. He saw a single figure muttering to himself almost inaudibly, but the prince could vaguely pick up on what he was saying.

"Aw man, seriously Dr. Gero? Ya'll absolutely _had_ to take _all_ my liquor? And I get stuck looking for that prince alone, cause 19 thought it would be best to 'split up.' Who do we look like to you? _Scooby Doo?_ Well I sure don't look like Shaggy, and your sure as heck not Fred." He grumbled, clearly not happy with his current position in their group.

15 was the weakest of all the androids clocking in at about 165 million which was basic, untrained Super-Saiyan level, but despite that 19 had still saw fit to have him take the route that Vegeta was most likely to be within. Why? Because he calculated that with Vegeta's recent dip in training that 15 would be able to take him if anything went wrong. As it would seem, 19, and his calculations, couldn't be anymore wrong.

Vegeta zipped next to 15 with a burst of speed and grabbed the purple-skinned android roughly, all the while transforming into a Super-Saiyan. He then proceeded to slam him against the wall and pin him there. "Give me a single reason that I shouldn't turn you into scrap metal right here and now?!" Vegeta demanded getting in 15's face.

"Gah! Whoa there dude! I-I can tell you where the others are right now!" He said in a begging tone.

"Others!?" Vegeta demanded

"Yea! Numbers 14 and 19!" He said holding his arms up defensively.

"Tell me where they are and your reason for being here, and I _may_ consider letting your pitiful android existence for even a bit longer." Vegeta said calmly.

We came here to kill you, and as for the other two...19 is in the control room, and 14" -15 suddenly smirked- "is right behind you." Vegeta let No. 15 go and leapt up in time to dodge a punch from the silvery android...This punch slammed into 15, and damaged his chest very badly.

"Yo T! You hit me!" He yells clutching his chest, his best friend looked upset, and actually sorry for hitting him and moves to help him but is kicked by Vegeta before he can get the chance.

"You came here to kill me eh? Well good luck!" He yells firing a blast of blue Ki which slams into 14 and sends him sprawling forward. 14 was the 2nd strongest of the android trio clocking in at about 180 million, he was incredibly powerful but lacked the intellect to use it properly, his voice box was also heavily damaged, which prevented him from speaking.

He turned to Vegeta with pure malice in his eyes, but that malice is replaced by pain as Vegeta drives his fist into his chest, repeatedly. He then fire's a blast of energy which tears through the silvery-skinned android's body like tissue paper.

"Hah! You two were sent here to kill me? What a joke!" Vegeta taunted tossing 14's body away from him and 15, who stared at it in horror.

"Fourteen...FOURTEEN!" 15 called in a mix of both rage and sadness. He then turned to Vegeta and trembled in rage. "YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed launching at the prince

"He was my best friend! Sure I may have given him a hard time but he was my only friend and now you've gone and killed him!" He yelled lashing wildly at the Saiyan Prince, who merely dodged every punch and chop and kick with relative ease.

"You know, I'm a man of my word so I considered it and..." He blocked one of 15's punches and responded with a golden blast being put in front of the purple-skinned android. "I've decided that you won't be staying alive much longer." He finished and relished in the face of fear 15 made before promptly blowing the dwarf's head off.

"You two were a joke." Vegeta spat "But perhaps the last one can be a greater challenge..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, we are done. Two more join our growing list of fatalities except this time they're on the androids side! How will Dr. Gero take the failure of his two subordinates? When will 13 show up? And most importantly can the Alliance beat these seemingly unstoppable androids? Or will they all go the way of the Mirai? Find out all this and more on our next installment! But for now I have a power-level for you guys to wrap your head around!**

 **Vegeta base(damaged): 55 million**

 **Vegeta SSJ(Zenkai boost, yet damaged): 185**

 **Vegeta SSJ Undamaged: ?**

 **And now for the reviews!**

 **Simgr101: Well, your fight scenes are better and it seems you were building up to this moment.**

 **Yamcha's death. Now considering as you seem to dislike him strongly I saw this coming a mile away. True I still do like Yamcha well more or less the potential he had. Alas this is one of the Yamcha hating stories in a sense so can't be helped.**

 **Me: Thanks, and I was really waiting to get to this moment in my story**

 **Yea I may hate him a bit but honestly who actually saw him coming out of this battle alive? Even if I were the president of the Yamcha fan club I would have still made him lose simply because he isn't strong enough to keep up with the humans let alone the Saiyans or Androids. He did have a slightly wasted potential maybe if he had learned a useful skill like the Kaioken he would have been more useful but...Also I don't see this as too much of a Yamcha hating story, I have barely even scratched the surface of the jokes I could have made about him not to say I won't try though ;)**

 **Dark Lord of Tesco: This is what DBZ needed. Actual gore. God I wonder what Bulma's response will be.**

 **Me: Yes, yes it is. DBZ lacked some of the clear goriness it probably would have had in an actual fight against someone as sadistic as Vegeta, or 18 or Frieza or...And don't worry about Bulma, she doesn't know just yet but when she figure's it out...Well** ** _I_** **wouldn't want to be 18 after that.**

 **Oh before I go, I have a challenge. If anyone can figure out who Bra's pet frog is then you get cookies! Not real ones of course, but it will be fun to see if anyone can guess who the frog is ;)**

 **Until Next Time!**


	16. It All Comes Together

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update, i was waiting for new reviews. Hopefully this doesn't become a regular thing, or else we may have an issue ;p. Anyway onto the story, i'll try to add a bunch of plot in for you guys :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta took the snow colored android by surprise, and tossed him into the viewing window of his ship. "You!" He demanded as he did so.

"Your the fool who sent those two weaklings to kill me, aren't you?!" He yelled slamming both fists into his abdomen, cracking the space-glass. He continued to pummel him, a slight smirk growing on his face. "Hah! Your just as weak as those other two aren't you? Tch, pitiful!" He yelled, jumping back and charging a blast in his hand.

"this will get you out of my way, Big Bang Attack!" He called, firing the blue hued blast at him.

Android 19 smirked, strange for a robot, and put his hands out, revealing two red circles in the center of his palm. The blast flew into them, and staggered him back, finally breaking the glass open. Vegeta staggered back, shocked, where as he couldn't sense the Android at all before, now he was putting a power reading of about 190 thousand! "How...How is that even possible?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"Fool, I absorb energy! The power you are feeling now is my natural android core fusing with the energy, and adding it to my reservoir of energy." The Android explained swiftly in a grating voice that made Vegeta's ears twitch in annoyance.

"The next time I ask a question, don't bother answering, I don't _ever_ want to here your voice again." Vegeta stated getting into a fighting stance. _'Blast i'll need one of Kakarot's Senzu Beans if I want to finish healing, and get stronger to beat this fool.'_ He thought with rising rage.

The two then launched at each other and each launched a barrage of punches at the other. Vegeta was quickly learning that, if he wanted to get out of there, he'd need to go on the offensive. He began blocking, and slowly leading the snow white android to the outside. Android 19 had been so caught up in his battle that he didn't even notice they were outside until Vegeta hit him with an uppercut that sent him spiraling upwards. Vegeta took this moment to survey the other battlefield around his own.

"Lets see...The Namek appears to be being pushed to the point of exhaustion, Sauza feels weak and is still slugging it out with 17 while Celera...Just stands there watching? Oh well, Kakarot's brat appears to be having trouble keeping the Namek alive and away from the girl, the beta-male and the bald one are both dead, and it would appear the Cyclops is readying an attack of some sort." He said, looking at each person in turn. He then turned to Krillen's body.

' _He was the one with Senzu Beans right? Yea Kakarot had given them to him in his 'will' or whatever its called."_ Vegeta answered his own question and teleported too the dead monk's location, narrowly missing a punch, from a newly recovered Nineteen. He bent over and rummaged around the body until he found the bag he was looking for, which he ripped open quickly upon seeing Android 19 flying towards his location.

"Only enough for three eh? Hmm, decisions, decisions." He said popping one of the green beans into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully, feeling the full effects of the Zenkai boost take hold almost instantly. He smirked and nimbly dodged the white-skinned android's left hook. "I guess i'll save these for later, and fight you now. To make it fair i'll only use enough of my new power to match you, Android." He said turning to the, now terrified, Android 19. Vegeta smirked, and pulled his fist back...

* * *

 _Miles away_

"Grr, 19! You are so lucky that he is finally ready!" Dr. Gero said angrily, turning away from the monitor in disgust. He flew down the halls of his base at breakneck speeds, heading for the chamber in which android 13 was to be released from.

Once he reached the room filled with mechanical wiring and other things, he smiled. The sheer size of the android was intimidating! The way he had designed him was immaculate, and number 13's computer had created him perfectly! His perfect creation had finally been made, and he certainly had enough power to take on Vegeta! Sure, the way the Android looked at him, with such contempt, was unnerving, but he could always just shut him down with a push of a button. He wasn't like those two brats, he hadn't been able to break his shut-down switch, he _could_ be stopped.

"Dr. Gero." He drawled out in a thick, southern accent. "Your gonna regret waking me up." He said darkly, and moved to jump the elderly doctor, but he was an android too! He could fight back, now he could anyway, he nimbly dodged and brought his hand up to where the shut-off switch was on his arm.

"Wouldn't try that, my friend." Came Dr. Gero's smug voice. 13 stood down...for now that was, he absolutely _hated_ the man and as soon as he saw a chance, he was going to kill him. He never wanted to be an android anyway, now that he was he was gonna enjoy it but that was beside the point, he couldn't remember anything about his life before. He only grasped snippets of smells or tastes that he recalled, this lab smelled _bad_ to the cyborg, it smelled like pain, like fear, like... _Death himself._ It _scared_ the man to be honest.

He walked over to a table where the _one thing_ he was allowed to keep from his old life was sitting, it had been changed, but that was to be expected, it still had the same meaning it did to him before. He slid on his trucker hat, and turned to the old man. "My scanners are detecting a few very large power levels coming from the east, that's why i'm here right? Your other abominations failed?" He asked with a smirk. There was then a long pause then Dr. Gero said:

"N...No."

"Oh my god they did didn't they! Lemme guess, the big power i'm sensing killed them all?" 13 asked, barely holding in his laughter.

"W...Well 17 and 18 are still alive!" He retorts.

"You mean the twins you couldn't control?" He asked with an air of skepticism.

"...I can still turn you off you know."He said giving him a blank face.

"You need me right now so you won't." Came his reply.

"Good point, lets go." Gero said flying towards the exit, 13 waited a minute before following suit.

 _'Old man, I have a feeling, that today will be your last day alive.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this was longer than expected, that meaning it had more plot than before. Originally it was going to be the full fight between Vegeta and 19, but in order to appease you guys further I added an extra scene in exchange for the fight, 13's reveal. I have big plans for number thirteen in this story, so anyone who can figure out what they will be, gets internet cookies(Again) Speaking of which...**

 **Dark Lord Of Tesco:** **Great chapter. One idea I think would be good is if Vegeta saves Yamcha and later on he repays his debts and sorta sacrifices himself for Vegeta. Is the frog Ginyu? XD**

 **Me: W...wow, I didn't expect someone too figure it out! Well, here's an internet cookie as promised. As for your idea...I haven't planned the Buu saga out enough to know but...it just might fit!**

 **Pir84lyf: Squats. All over his face**

 **Me: What? I legitimately don't understand what you were trying to convey there, were you trying to give a subtle guess as to who the frog is?**

 **Well that's it so**

 **Until Next Time!**


	17. The War

**Author's note: Here we are again! I cannot wait until everything goes down this chapter, and all the ones after it! I have some interesting ideas that you might find good. Hehehehe. Anyway LETS GO! Oh wait! I want to address a typo in chapter 12 Vegeta as an SSJ was actually only at a power level of 180 mil, the boost only gave his damaged form another 5 mil until he was undamaged. Also there was one in chapter 16, 19's power output was actually 190 MILLION not thousand, sorry. Now lets go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates. However I do own the plot of this story and my own OCs**

* * *

Vegeta dodged again, easily keeping the white-skinned android at bay now that he was fully healed. His power had expanded exponentially, at current he was easily past whatever 19 was at at the moment, he wasn't too sure to be honest.

In any case he was nowhere near his max, he was keeping the android at bay in order to give him something to do while he awaited whoever sent the machine to send another one he could kill, presumably a stronger one. Vegeta however, was getting bored. And when the Saiyan Prince gets bored people tend to begin to die.

Vegeta smirked and slammed his knee into 19's abdomen, a lethal blow to a living creature, but this only slowed then android down a bit. "Really machine? Is this all you have to offer me? The boy put up a better fight!" Vegeta cockily laughed and gestured over to where the others were fighting.

"How are you suddenly this powerful?! This data does not compute!" Was 19's reply as he tried to hit Vegeta again, who only smirked and dodged.

"I'm getting bored machine, I think it's time I finished this and showed you exactly what i'm capable of. Oh and what did I say about answering me?" He asked lazily, beginning to power up to about 195 mil. "Should be enough to kill you." He muttered lazily, clearly annoyed with the way the battle had went.

"What!?" 19 asked as Vegeta began to charge at him, fists out.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Vegeta bellowed and slammed into the retreating android, he flew directly through him in a blaze of golden energy, machine parts, and oil/blood. He then turned around, mid air, and blew android nineteen's head off.

"Now then." He said as he turned to the battlefield. Piccolo had traded places with Sauza, and was mostly dead at the hand of 17. Tien was on the ground, merely unconscious. Eighteen, Celera, and Sauza were fighting each other valiantly, the Super Saiyan and Brench were doing their best to keep the blond Android on her toes, but they weren't doing much real damage. Gohan was, for lack of a better term, 'getting wrecked' by Seventeen, who was beating the kid senseless. Vegeta decided that he wanted revenge for 17's disrespect of him and was about to launch over there, when something interesting happened: The Namek, half dead and bleeding everywhere, managed to hit Seventeen head on with a piercing beam, which got his attention away from Gohan.

But that paled in comparison to what happened next. Vegeta's eyes picked it up in almost slow motion, but his body wouldn't move to intercept it. In a blur Seventeen crossed the distance between himself and Piccolo and shoved his hand through his chest! Gohan, being closest at the time, saw it all. And he was mad.

"AAAAGH!" He yelled in pure rage, no longer able to contain himself. He thrashed around and screamed his mentor's name, screamed revenge for him, and, above all else, screamed for _blood._ He began to power up and up, his power level simply wouldn't stop! It rose past even a standard beginners Super Saiyan level, it rose to a max cap of 175 million! His short bowl cut hair flew up in a blaze along with his aura, and just like that Son Gohan had surprised everyone on the battlefield, including two strangers who had just arrived. Son Gohan, The Super Saiyan had finally arisen.

"SEVENTEEN!" He yelled and flew over to the black haired teen with a fist raised.

"Uh oh." Seventeen said dodging a left hook from Gohan. "Hey kid do me a favor and calm down, kay? It'll make killing you a bit easier." He said, blasting Gohan away with a Power Blitz.

Gohan merely pushed through the attack and kept going at him, swinging hit after hit after the black-haired cyborg. Of course he never hit anything, the android was simply too fast for the son of Goku.

"ULTIMATE MASENKO!" He screeches and flies high above the battlefield, golden-white energy charging as he does so. "Die!" He yells and unleashes it upon Seventeen.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" Seventeen says flying away from the wave, but suddenly he stops and stares at an unknown pair in shock. "You." He says, before giving a dark smirk. He turns back to Gohan and his blast, which appeared to be being steered by telekinesis. He waits for the blast to just reach him, and then leaps higher into the air! The beam has built up too much momentum to change direction or stop, so it plows into the rock formation that the duo stood on and explodes!

"S...Seventeen." Gohan says, apparently drained of energy. He loses his transformation and falls back to the ground in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

"That brat! He wasted all his energy into one final attack and now I have to go save him! But it does make me wonder though, who was it that 17 was staring at?" Vegeta said aloud, and took off to grab Gohan and pull him away from the fight. But something was off, 17 wasn't flying over too them, he didn't even bother to come and demand that he be allowed to finish the job. Instead he was staring at something that Vegeta couldn't discern from his position. He set the half Saiyan down next to Videl and Madeline, and flew over to see what 17 was staring at. By now everyone had, for the time being, put aside their battles and had landed near where 17 was.

"Dr. Gero." 18 said calmly as Vegeta arrived. "So you've turned yourself into an android, how quaint. Your nowhere near our power, i'm sure of it." She continued as she glared at the old man before them. He was dressed in an outfit akin to the one that android 19 had been wearing when Vegeta had first fought him, but with a few noticeable differences. Firstly his was colored a deep black and red, and he wore a large hat-like a chefs-atop his head. He had a short, scraggly, frost hued, mustache that matched his long and, strangely perfect, hair.

"Wait a minute, so your the one who sent those three weaklings after me?" Vegeta asked in his usual haughty tone.

"Yes Vegeta, I was the one who sent those failures to kill you, as it would seem, they failed. How annoying." He said with a small hint of annoyance in his otherwise monotonous voice. Suddenly he smirked, causing his old mustache to flip upwards. "But if your done fighting against those 'weaklings' as you say, may I introduce you to number thirteen. He's not at full power just yet, ah but I bet that you'll soon change that, what with your new power boost." He said gesturing behind them.

All faces turned around to see this '13'. He was a beast of a man, easily topping 6 feet, he wore a brown leather half-jacket that ended at his stomach, which was ripped. He had the usual electric blue eyes seen in most androids, and he had snow white hair that was contained within a trucker hat that bore the Red Ribbon Army symbol on it. He had brown gloves, pants and boots on as well as two earrings on him.

"What are we waiting for then! Let's get him!" Celera said and zipped forward to land a strike on No. 13, but Vegeta zipped in front of her; stopping her dead in her tracks. "Cousin?" She asked confused.

"No Celera, I will handle him myself, you and Sauza are to work together with the other androids to battle against the old man, something seems off about him, more so than his being an android. Is that understood?" He said, never once turning to look at her. "Is it?!" He demanded, raising his voice now.

"Yes cousin." She nodded and flew back to the gathered fighters. Both Sauza and Celera nodded before saying, "Vegeta Fighters go!" And taking off at the old man.

"Vegeta fighters? Really?" 13 said crossing his arms and smirking at the prince.

"I have an idea where that came from, Sauza really wanted to have a name for our little group of warriors and Eighteen gave him one. Oh well, at least its not the 'Sauza Squad' like he wanted, that would have been really bad." Vegeta replied with a shrug. "Now why are you working with him? I can see the spark of true life in your eyes, your not fully mechanical like the would-be assassins were, you have humanity. So, why do you work with him when you can rebel?" Vegeta asked, sliding into a fighting stance.

"Simple. He could 'kill' me anytime he wants, he has a remote on his arm that can turn me off. I don't want that to happen considering he probably won't turn me back on. Now, aren't we here to fight?" He replied, sliding into a stance of his own.

Vegeta chuckled. "I suppose we are."

Then, the two launched at each other and met mid-air with their fists, resulting in a massive thunderclap to ring out. Vegeta, having more power, landed the first actual hit and sent 13 flying backwards and into the dirt, he quickly followed up with an uppercut that sent 13 sailing through the air. He landed a few yards away from the battle in front of a little girl with her hair in long pigtails that traveled to her shoulders before stopping.

"Your...ngh...Videl Red right?" He asked, clearly in a bit of pain.

"Yes I am. Why are you here instead of fighting Mr. Vegeta?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Because he threw me over here." He answered swiftly. "Do me a favor please?" He asked standing up.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Hold my hat, I need it off to fight seriously." He answered and yanked his hat off. Without waiting for a reply he slid the trucker hat on her head. "Keep this safe kay? I need to go." He says swiftly upon seeing Vegeta flying towards them.

He blasted off and met Vegeta's fist with one of his own again. This time however 13 wasn't too keen on being tossed again, and slammed the prince in the stomach with his knee, causing Vegeta to flying backwards. 13 then looked down over the city, it was amazing, the fights that had been going on had barely touched it! It was as if the people were oblivious to it all too! But there was the fact that, if he were to cut lose and use 14 and 15's parts, that the city could potentially be destroyed. NO! He wouldn't that happen! He glanced over to see Vegeta flying back towards him, his golden aura raging as his anger built up. 13 needed to get the fight back atop the rock formation, it would be the only safe way for him to cut lose. He dodged a left hook from Vegeta and responded by grabbing his wrist and tossing him back to the battlefield. He tossed a blast after Vegeta that caused the prince to go flying farther inland.

"Good, that'll work." Thirteen said with a smirk, and took off to were his scanners said Vegeta would be. It was time for the real battle to begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, number 13 is finally going to go all out against Vegeta eh? That'll be fun to watch won't it? I extended this chapter a bit father than I was going to this time around to give you guys more to read this week! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have some questions about Gero, cause he is VERY different strength-wise than he was in canon, hehe, very different ;) Anyway on to the Q and A!**

 **Eroticlad11: Nice chapter though short**

 **Me: Yeah, sorry about that I just really needed to get something out to you guys for the week.**

 **Forazimo:** **I've been reading this so far and I got to say, this is a really good fanfic you got here. Like all the changes you've done along with giving certain characters extra screen time. From the reveal of Android 13, I'm guessing he's going to joins Vegeta's group along with Android 17 & 18\. Knowing how this may go with the love triangle between Celera, 17, & Sauza, I'm rooting for 17. Keep up the good work and I hope to see the next chapter soon. also, don't let few reviews discourage you from writing. Just keep doing what you're doing and I know this fanfic will become even more popular soon enough. Good Luck!**

 **Me: First of all thanks for the compliment. And yea all the changes I've made to canon and giving certain underrated characters that I personally love extra time is something I love to do, mainly 'cause they never get enough love in the fandom. Wow, you figured it out! I really loved the android 13 movie, and 13 is my favorite android within the series so I'm not going to just kill him off and lose an opportunity! 13 has almost never been explored in fanfictions or even in his own movie! He is a blank slate basically, a canvas for me to paint! This isn't really a spoiler though as you all still don't know how he joins up, or why, you just know he will! Also your rooting for 17 huh? Cool, But don't worry about 17 not getting her. I have plans, big ones. And I will try my best not to let few reviews discourage me, I just like to see people keeping track with the story sometimes, it boosts my moral! Finally thank you sir/madame! And good luck to you too!**

 **Astroman1000: Awesome story bro, its pretty fun to read and the chapter lengths are super manageable**

 **Im loving the Celera Sauza 17 love triangle i need 17 to live just so that could happen, friggin comedy gold right there**

 **Im liking how you made the Android saga a big melee its pretty cool and definitely keeps the story interesting**

 **Oh and is this Videl canon Videl? Cuz I think that would make her a bit young and if she's not... then why on earth did you name her that its friggin confusing as hell! Either way shes adorable**

 **Keep up the good work i cant wait til the next chapter**

 **Me: there was a few spelling errors there, so I fixed them! Thanks for the compliment! Don't worry I have a pretty big plan for their love triangle so don't worry about that not happening. Yea, my version is less 'You all die soon' and more 'Hey! Who do I fight next?!'. Yes she is the canon Videl, I just wanted to expand on what her mother was like, where she went, and what Videl's early life was like so I put her in there. If I made her a bit too young I apologize, I could have sworn that I made her a bit older than Gohan, a year older actually. Weird. Thanks!**

 **Before I forget here are a few power levels for the characters!**

 **Vegeta(Fully healed, base): 80 mil**

 **Vegeta(Fully healed, SSJ): anywhere from 190 mil to 200 mil (This is not his full power, only what we've seen so far)**

 **Vegeta(Fully healed, full power): ?**

 **Android 13(Pre-transformation): 198 million**

 **Gohan SSJ(Rage boosted): 175 million (little above basic Super Saiyan)**

 **I think that's all of them, All I can give you right now that is ;). So**

 **Until Next Time!**


	18. True Power

**Author's note: We're back! Welcome to Heart of Vengeance, and today we will see just what 13 can really do, and we'll be able to see a bit of what Dr. Gero can do too! Sorry for taking so long, but I fell into the hole called Fallout 4 recently, that and schoolwork has been bothersome too. But not to worry, Summer will be here soon and then i'll be able to type all I want! Anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story**

* * *

Thirteen narrowly dodged another blast from Vegeta, who had clearly decided to raise his own power up a bit. to say that the Super Saiyan had increased his power exponentially was an understatement, Vegeta was in a whole new class than him! This meant that 13 would either have to power up, or die. As he was sent sailing away by one of the prince's attacks 13 took a moment to survey the area around them. _"Seems safe enough to use it."_ He thought with slight apprehension.

He righted himself in mid-air and glared daggers at Vegeta. "OK Prince, get ready to face my true power!" He called before running the program's withing his mind to activate the dormant cores of Androids 14 and 15. "Haaaaaa, Hiah!" He yelled as his artificial limbs began to expand far past what was initially intended, as he grew two feet higher than what he was supposed to be. As his hair flew up to resemble a red-haired Super Saiyan, as ridiculous as that was.

His pupils left him, instead his eyes turned into pools of brownish yellow.

"So, what do you call this transformation? Super Android?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"In fact I do." He answered swiftly, his voice at least several decibels deeper and still carrying his southern drawl.

"Well that's a rip-off." Came Vegeta's bored response as he settled into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do in this form, Android." He smirked.

Then, they launched at each-other throwing punches and kicks at lightning fast speeds! For 13 this was a challenge, the prince was finally being pushed! For Vegeta this was child's play in comparison to what he could really do if he tried, but he wanted to see just what this 'Super Thirteen' could really do. Their fists slammed into one-another, causing their knuckles to crack and the air around them to explode with energy! Then they each leap away from each other, and land on the grassy field below them. The wind blew softly, as if nature itself had no care for their battle. It brushed Vegeta's golden locks to his left slightly, and cooled both warriors down.

For a long moment they stood there, across from each-other, each one sizing up the other. Then, all at once, they leapt into the air again and began to fire off punches and kicks like they were nothing, but each attack was usually blocked with only one or two slipping under their defenses at a time. For a few minutes the battle raged on like this, neither getting more than one hit in before having to go back on the defensive, but then Vegeta broke their stalemate. He focused on the area behind 13 and teleported over there, evading his attack. Then he charged a blue hued blast of energy and teleported directly behind the red-haired Android.

"Big Bang Attack!" He yelled, firing it into his back at point blank range. The Super Android was sent hurtling through the sky and was planted into the dirt by a well placed sledgehammer attack from Vegeta. Who then followed up with a barrage of golden Ki blasts, which planted him further into the dirt. The Prince of Saiyans then flew down at insane speeds and landed on Thirteen's back and began to grind his foot into the Android's left shoulder blade, resulting in a scream of agony from him. "AAAH!"

"Tch, is this all you have, Android, or is there more underneath this?" He baited, grinding his heel further.

"G...Grr...I-I can do this." He managed through grit teeth, and began to push himself up. Vegeta did not let up with his foot, keeping his power level to what it was at before. The battle had come to whether or not 13 had the willpower to force himself up or not. And with each passing moment he pushed himself up a little higher, forcing the remnants of his human body to shake the prince off. That was until the prince decided to release him from under his foot.

"Wha..?" Thirteen asked in confusion as the built up tension in his body released and resulted in him flat on his butt in the grass.

"You passed my test Android, you're more human than you are a machine. I want you to join me in fighting Dr. Gero." He stated plainly, crossing his arms. "And before you tell me that I couldn't hold a candle to Gero, I suggest you scan my power level or something." As he said this his energy began to rise, his golden aura becoming more and more prominent. A scream of power rose through his throat as he stood straight up, thrusting his arms out to his sides. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The energy rose to such heights that 13's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He roared, and several thrums of energy exploded from his body, causing the grass around them to be blown back as a torrent of wind blew through them.

Finally the storm ended with a loud 'KABOOM' as his power subsided. The program running inside his head stopped, and he turned back to his original form, jaw still agape. His scanners showed that Vegeta was putting out an energy level of...OF TWO-HUNDRED AND FIFTY MILLION! "W..We might actually have a shot..." Thirteen said slowly as he stood up. Thoughts about how Vegeta could have killed him without even trying ran through his head, but one thought persisted above all: He could have killed him, but didn't.

He stuck his hand out, and the prince gladly accepted it. "You have yourself a deal Prince Vegeta." He stated, slightly recovering from the shock of Vegeta's power level being so high. "Good, let's hurry, I feel Celera's power level getting weaker by the second." He stated with a dark undertone too his voice.

Then the newly formed alliance blasted off towards the fight, Vegeta explaining his plan along the way

* * *

 _Closer to the city_

Dr. Gero easily blocked yet another of Celera's punches, and dodged one of Sauza's. He ducked under a blast from 18, and fired one at 17. Ah yes, this is what he was missing out on this whole time! The ability to make one's enemies feel so hopeless that they become desperate, and attack wildly, it was pure bliss to the old man. Not only was he finally getting the dark, torturous urges out of his system, but he was also feeling young again! His artificial body was capable of moving at such intense speeds that it made him feel as though he was unstoppable, king of the world even...In fact he was one of those already, and would soon be the other.

"Sorry Kiddos, but it looks like that this is all you've got, so I think it's time I ended this." He stated lazily and grabbed Sauza by the throat. He began compressing down on the Brench's neck, hoping to throttle him. But before he could fully get rid of him, a huge three-way attack from 18, 17, and Celera resulted in him dropping Sauza, and being tossed away.

But even a three-way attack from them couldn't keep him down. "Oh-ho Eighteen you always were such a disappointment to me." He stated before flying over to her with super-speed and planting a kick in her back that sent her hurtling to the ground. "And you Seventeen, I expected _so_ much better." He stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I suppose you always were like your father.." The doctor trailed off now, slowly walking towards the dark-haired Cyborg.

"...A _worthless_ disappointment. Always so _undeserving_ of your **_mother._** " He he finished as he was directly in front of the teen, hand already out. "Now to destroy the _one thing_ he left on this planet." He said, and blasted 17 at point blank range.

He was sent tumbling backwards, and landed near Celera's feet. The usually-perky Saiyaness bent over him and picked him up, whispering words of encouragement in her new friend's ear. But it was having little affect as he began to softly sob, something he once thought impossible for him to do now.

 _"What does he know about our mother? Why does he seem to hate our father?"_ 18 thought as she pushed herself back up. _"Just what do you know old man?"_

Suddenly all heads turned as a golden haired warrior appeared on the scene, one of Thirteen's earrings clutched in his hand. "Your Machine failed Gero, care to actually fight me yourself now? Or will I be killing more weak peons?" The Prince asked, his cocky smirk forming over his features.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...Hehehehehe, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's rich, that's funny! You two really thought you could trick me?" The doctor asked, still guffawing with laughter. "I can see the vital signs of all of my creations, Thirteen is no exception." He raised his hands to a device built into his wrist. "That said-"

He is cut off as Vegeta zips forward and grabs Dr. Gero's wrist, crushing the device in his arm. "Your plan, it's done. We're going to kill you now." Vegeta said quickly and darkly, slowly building a blast of energy into his palm.

"No, I don't believe it's over yet." Dr. Gero said, and used his free hand to grab Vegeta's charging hand. Suddenly Vegeta felt drained, weaker than before. Instinctively he pulled away, and immediately felt better. "Wonderful, the computer has added that to my infinite core. Now i'm at least 10 points stronger than I was before." He chuckled darkly. "Which, last I checked, was Three Hundred Million."

* * *

 **Author's note: And we are done! So will our heroes be able to combat the might of Doctor Gero? Will we ever find out what Dr. Gero knows about 17 and 18's past? And just what is Videl doing right now? Find out all this and more on the next chapter of Heart Of Vengeance! Now for some power levels**

 **Vegeta SSJ Full power: 250 million**

 **13 (Transformation): 210 million**

 **Dr. Gero (Using energy blockers to hold back): 210 million**

 **Dr. Gero (Full power, base): 300 million**

 **Sauza (Damaged): 110 million**

 **Celera (Damaged, SSJ): 160 million**

 **Now on to reviews!**

 **Dark Lord Of Tesco: I swear if you don't make Android 13 a huge stereotype, I will find you.**

 **XD Anyway good chapter again**

 **Me: Oh no! Please don't, that would be bad, it'd stop my shroud of mystery! Hehe, don't worry 13 will have some stereotyping done to him to make him more humorous, 'cause that's how I think he's like y'all. (Sorry, not sorry :)**

 **Guest (Two separate reviews put into one): Will it be krillin \ Zangya I know I spelled it wrong since vegeta will be with 18 just a thought it's not fair that Yamcha gets a girl and krillin doesn't and launch should be with Tien I hope you will do this. I was about to suggest my oc it thought it would be interesting but let me know if you need an oc but I will tell you now introduce him\ her you decide in the Buu saga its vegeta and 18's son\ daughter I would prefer if male the sane age as trunks so we have a trunks replacement let me know if you want to add the oc you don't have too.**

 **Sincerely Ethan again I love this story**

 **Me: Nope, sorry bud. I already gave Krillin a girlfriend, the filler character Marron, here she was less shallow and stayed with Krillin...That and he still has a lot of money in this world ;). Launch is with Tien, we just won't see her often because I don't know how her character works. Don't worry about suggesting an OC, I already have TWO planned for the future, they will be a lot older than Trunks and twins, this will all be explained later however. But thanks for your character idea anyway! I'm glad you enjoy this story so much that you want to contribute to it, but I have had the 18 version of the story planned for a long time now, so i'm sorry.**

 **Well that's it in terms of reviews so**

 **Until Next Time!**


	19. The Final Android

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry for the time it took to get this out to everyone. But it's here now, and I am going to finish off the Androids Saga with an extensive and amazing bang! To anyone who needs a recap after this long break, here's what you need to know: Androids Thirteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen have all joined up with Vegeta and his Fighters along with the remainder of the Z-warriors in a final attempt to crush Dr. Gero, but the Good doctor has revealed that he has far more power than any of them could imagine, and now it's a desperate struggle against him in order to claim their freedom, and to keep their lives.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

 **LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

 _"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE THAT POWERFUL!"_ Those were the words that began this conflict. Vegeta launched the orb of Ki, and then barreled into Dr. Gero with all his might, his golden aura roaring around him like a powerful flaming hurricane. He pummeled the Doctor with everything he had, swinging out fists, sending kicks, and firing off blasts of energy.

Dr. Gero only smiled at his efforts. The Saiyan Prince was making no headway on the Android whatsoever, if anything the old man was enjoying his pitiful attempts to harm him. "Oh yes Vegeta, keep trying. Burn that anger out of your system. Because I can assure you, it will be the last thing that you-"

He was cut off as two boots plowed into his face, surprising him and knocking him away. These boots were followed with dozens of pink and blue energy blasts.

"Old man, we're calling your bluff. There's no way that your stronger than us." Android Seventeen stated coolly, watching as Gero stood back up and brushed himself off, undamaged.

"17." Dr. Gero said darkly.

He was then next to the teenagers, and gave two swift chops to their necks. "Shut up. Your voice annoys me." He cracked his neck and smirked. "Now, bring me a real challenge, or can no-one here provide that?" He laughed, before suddenly leaping up, narrowly dodging a spiraling beam of energy.

"I think I can provide." Came the cool, unmistakable voice of Piccolo!

"Wait hang on, I thought I killed you!" Seventeen said, clutching his neck as he stood back up.

"It only seemed that way, Android. As long as my head remains I can regenerate from nearly anything." He stated, looking at him pointedly. "Yeah OK, sur-HEY watch out!" Seventeen tried to warn him, but he was too late, Doctor Gero brought a swift chop to the Namekian's neck and sent him sailing away.

"Duly noted." He said, before launching a blast twice the size of his own hand after Piccolo.

"Grah!" Came Android Thirteen from behind him, Doctor Gero turned around prepared to defend against whatever the blue giant had planned. Too late. Two massive fists were brought down upon the Old Android's head, burying him in the ground followed by 13 rising into the air and charging his SS Deadly Bomber; his signature move.

He released the blast into the ground just as Gero started to pull himself out of the hole he was buried in, a little dirtier than before, but no worse for wear than he was before. Then he looked up. "Clever boy." He stated softly, before the orb plowed into him, causing a massive explosion and a great crater.

"Good, 13, but not good enough." Gero stated with a wide and horrible grin. "Perhaps if you give up now I'll let you live, you can still be of use to me." He stated nonchalantly.

"I'd sooner die than join back up with you." He said, clenching his fists.

"To bad." Gero said, before firing a beam of energy straight up at him. The beam moved so fast that Android Thirteen couldn't respond, and Vegeta, who'd been gearing back up to try out another assault on Gero, could barely even register it. Thirteen was shot out of the air, and landed on the ground cracking it as he did.

As Doctor Gero started to stroll over to where his former subordinate lay he was suddenly violently assaulted. Though not by Vegeta. Sauza and Celera crashed into the Doctor from both sides, Sauza using his energy blade, trying to slash into him, while Celera pummeled him with her fists. Neither did too much damage, though they did leave an opening up for Vegeta to blast him with his-

"Big Bang Attack!" He roared launching the blue energy at Gero's back at the same time that he knocked the duo away with two swift backhands. The Doctor was caught off-guard by the move and was carried away by it until he reached a rock alcove where it exploded. Thinking quickly Vegeta roared. "Everyone hit him with everything you've got NOW!"

In response everyone that could opened fire on Gero, launching blasts, beams, and waves at the old man, doing their best to put a scratch on him. Fortunately it worked, Gero seemed to be straining underneath the sheer amount of power being shoved his way.

Unfortunately it worked. Gero, having enough of actually being pushed to his max by ants, suddenly rocketed through the volley and made beeline for Vegeta, along the way he hit Androids Seventeen, Eighteen, and Thirteen, along with Celera and Sauza, actually managing to knock the latter out. Upon reaching the Prince Gero unleashed a torrent of energy attacks aimed directly at his face, bloodying and bruising him, before firing a shockwave that sent him sailing through the air, Gero moved to continue his assault, but was halted by Celera. "Leave!" She hit him with a punch, one that was hard enough to send him away. "My! She pressed her advantage and sent an uppercut that knocked him into the sky. "Cousin!" She appeared behind him and shot him with a high-concentration energy shot. "ALONE!" She roared firing two twin beams of energy his way, they cut through the air at intense speeds.

Unfortunately they hit nothing. By the time they reached the ground where Gero should have been he had gotten back into the air and stuck Celera across the face, drawing a line of blood from her lip, and knocking her out of Super Saiyan.

Gero watched her fall to the ground, she landed with a dull thud. "Now then!" He bellowed for all to hear. "It's time that I end this little game!" He began to charge two orbs of energy in his hands, and rose higher in the air. "Genocide Rain!" He roared pushing his hands down and releasing a torrent of energy blasts toward the remaining fighters.

Vegeta flew forward and grabbed Celera and Sauza, shielding them both from the onslaught as best as he could. Meanwhile the Androids all tried to block or, in Seventeen's case, dodge the deadly orbs.

When the onslaught ended the remaining warriors looked battered and beaten. Vegeta struggled to stand fully up for a moment, and staggered toward Gero. "You'll pay, Gero. I'll be...sure of it." Vegeta fell to the ground, and lost his Super-Saiyan transformation. Whether he was unconscious or dead, Gero didn't know or care; his attention was on his former pawns. "Now then, lets get rid of the wastes of space and the traitorous trash." Gero stated darkly.

But before he could do anything a brown colored boot rocketed into his face, taking him by surprise. "Not yet." Piccolo said, fully healed. Gero was sent staggering back despite being in air, and was surprised. "Piccolo? No. Your somehow even more powerful than before now that I can get a proper scan on you. How?" Gero demanded, somewhat annoyed, though not by much.

"Well you see..."

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier._

 _Piccolo cracked his neck, and spat, ready to head back out into the fray when._ "Piccolo, my other half, get on Mr. Popo's carpet, I must speak to you. It's urgent!" _Came the old and wizened voice of Kami from within Piccolo's mind._

 **"Old man, I am quite aware what you want to 'talk about', and though it pains me to say it; I agree. If we want any chance of defeating Gero then we'll need to fuse."** _Piccolo hated himself for saying those words, but even he knew that he had no other option._

 _Kami gave no further words, and Piccolo took the Carpet appearing in front of him as a sign that he was ready. So, giving a heavy sigh, he stepped aboard the Carpet and was warped away._

 _"Let's hurry this up old man, I assume that you have a backup plan for the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo said crossing his arms and looking at his good half pointedly._

 _"Yes I do, Piccolo, I have requested that Son Goku look into finding New Planet Namek for us, last he stated he was looking for it, he'll contact us through King Kai once i'm gone due to your telepathic powers not being as strong or as potent as mine."_

 _"I didn't come here for a lecture, fool, I came here to stop Gero. Can you manage that?" He asked rhetorically, looking annoyed._

 _"I cannot say for certain if we will be strong enough to beat him, but I think that we'll certainly be able to make a difference in this fight. Now hurry place your hand on my chest." He said quickly. Piccolo obeyed his request and spoke again. "I want to be in full control here old man, understand?" He asked._

 _"Yes Piccolo, I do, now hold still." There was a brief pause as he began to power up, and old yell cuts through the silence suddenly as Kami began to place all of his energy and essence into Piccolo._

 _Piccolo grunted with strain for a moment as the light from the Old Namekian faded away, before regaining his composure. At this he turned to Mr. Popo. "Take me back, old friend." Kami said, before his essence faded completely into the younger Namek._

 _With a sniffle, Popo complied. And Piccolo stepped onto the Carpet and was sent back just in time to narrowly avoid being obliterated._

* * *

"...And that's how I've become so strong, I'm not sure if I'm near your power, but now I'll at least be able to do some damage." Piccolo said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Interesting, so tell me; do you prefer Kamicollo, or Pickami?" Gero asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll just stick with Piccolo, now are we here to talk or fight?" He roared, tossing a stretchy fist at Dr. Gero's face, knocking him farther this time. Looking down at the Androids, Piccolo called down: "Vegeta should have two Senzu Beans left in the pouch attached to his belt! Grab them and Feed one to Vegeta and split the other between the girl, and find Gohan and give the other half to him! I loathe to say this but we'll need as many Saiyans as possible for this fight!" He then blasted away, prepared to meet Gero, leaving the Androids to complete his plan.

"I call giving one to Celera!" Seventeen called, somewhat excitedly, and blasted away towards Vegeta's body. "Your such a child Seventeen!" Eighteen yelled after him.

"...I think he has a crush on Vegeta's cousin." Thirteen said plainly.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, if I saw Seventeen and her in the same room together and was about to get hit by a train, I'd probably see that he had a thing for her before I saw the train." Thirteen explained, moving quickly towards Vegeta's unconscious form.

"...That being said, I should probably be the one who gives Vegeta the bean. The brat'll probably lash out and try to kill me before I can get a word out if I give him one, so you should do it." Eighteen explained, falling in step with her older "Brother" she supposed.

"That isn't the only reason is it?" Thirteen said in a deadpan.

"...Yes it is." She replied, and upon seeing his grin added. "Shut up."

They reached Vegeta's body, and Thirteen pushed it. "Now, you want to give him the bean, or do you want to test yer luck with a reverse sleeping beauty?" Thirteen asked, unable to control his laughter at the shade of red her pale skin took. She punched him in the arm, not holding back. 13 didn't go flying, but he did mutter "Ow" afterwords.

She grabbed the half open pouch that once belonged to Son Goku and pulled out a bean and a half. She handed Thirteen his half and he laughed one final time before he took off. Then she bent over the fallen Prince's form and pulled open his jaw, popping the bean into his mouth, and then forcing him to chew it. Within seconds he snapped awake and leapt up. "Where am I? Am I dead? What about Gero? And am I in..." He trailed off when he saw sparkling blue eyes and thin locks of perfect blonde hair. "...Heaven?" He added, his tone somewhere between confusion and dreaminess.

"Um.." Eighteen was taken aback for a moment, she stared into his deep black eyes, finding herself almost lost in those pools of onyx. "Un..Unfortunately not." Eighteen said, forcing certain...thoughts out of her mind. "Doctor Gero is still here, and he's currently doing battle with Piccolo right now, who seems to be like, ten times stronger than he was before."

"Who? The Namek, or Gero?" Vegeta asked, returning to his battle mindset, reminding himself that there would be time to worry about his feeling later, provided he didn't die here that was. "Piccolo." She answered swiftly.

"That's good, one more ally for us against him, even if it is just a Namek." Vegeta suddenly had to work hard not to blush. "Y..You can let me up now." He stated, and Eighteen realized that her hand was on his chest, keeping him from standing up. "Oh." She said, turning red again. "Right sorry." She stood up, and offered him her hand to help him up, he refused it.

"It's fine I can stand on my own." Vegeta said, pulling himself up. He then backed away from her a tad, and powered up to his max. "Blast it, it's not enough." Vegeta growled.

"What do you mean?" Android 18 asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"My power doesn't reach high enough to reach Gero from where he is now, let alone beat him." Vegeta admitted, rather annoyed by this fact.

"Either way, you still need to fight. Your the only Saiyan here that is fully healed, we had to split one between Goku's kid and your Cousin." She said pointedly.

"I understand, so what's the plan?"

"We **_kill_ ** Gero." A new, and yet familiar, voice said from above, and the two looked up to see-

"Hmph, so your back in control now eh, Brat?" Vegeta said, looking straight at Gohan in all his Super-Saiyan glory. "How did you manage that, Thirteen? The rage of a Super Saiyan should be insurmountable, and incapable of being impeded."

"Try saying that ten times fast." Thirteen said under his breath.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, not hearing the Android fully.

"I said that I didn't do anything, she did." Thirteen pointed behind Vegeta, where none other than Videl and her mother suddenly appeared.

Vegeta looked behind him and said. "Oh hey Videl." It took him a full minute and the sound of Piccolo suddenly crashing to the ground to the left of him with a loud THUD, before Vegeta realized the implications of what that meant.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He suddenly roared, turning around, gripping her by the shoulders, and shaking her.

"I-I'm jus-t trying to h-e-l-p!" She said sounding like she would if she were to be rubbing her neck with her fingers and talking.

"NEITHER OF YOU CAN BE HERE, IT IS **_WAY_ ** TO DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" Vegeta roared at her, before throwing suddenly pulling her close to his chest, shielding her from a blast from Gero.

"Oh, look at that Vegeta, shall we add endangering a _Child_ to the list of terrible things you've done?" Gero laughed as Vegeta turned to him, fury in his eyes.

Before anything else could happen, Gohan crashed into Gero with his full might, sending him tumbling away through the air. He then pressed his advantage, continuing to pummel the old scientist across the sky. For a moment Gohan thought he was winning, Gero couldn't fight back; He was doing it! Gohan let his rage fuel his punches.

"I can't believe that you'd try to hurt Videl, she hasn't even done anything to you, you monster!" He roared, continuing to strike Gero with everything he had.

"Oh how could this be? I, the powerful Dr. Gero, beaten by a mere child-ohoho-" He mocked, and suddenly grabbed Gohan's fist, twirling it so that it was behind his back in a motion commonly associated with the game 'Say Uncle'. "I'm just kidding." He said darkly, before pulling Gohan's arm up tersely, hurting him massively. "Now say uncle." He commanded, and nearly broke Gohan's arm, the child of Goku screamed, eliciting a dark smile from Gero.

Suddenly a gloved fist slammed into Gero's face, knocking him away. "You alright, boy?" Thirteen asked, kneeling next to Gohan.

"I'm fine." Gohan answered tersely, before powering back up and taking to the skies. "Let's just finish this already." Those were his last words to Thirteen before he blasted away, and followed after were Gero had recovered and was waiting for him. Gero dodged his first punch easily, and then responded with a swift kick to Gohan's chest, knocking the wind out of him, before sending him to the ground with a well-placed chop to his back. As the young Super Saiyan tried to stand back up, he twisted his face to glare at Gero only to be met with a blast of energy and a dark smirk from the mad scientist. Gohan's eyes widened before he closed them as the blast began to fire. Out of the corner of his eye Gero saw Android Thirteen attempt to save the boy. _"He won't be fast enough."_ Gero thought as he fired. ZIP! ZIP!

Suddenly Gero was sprayed with grass and dirt, he didn't feel _any_ blood. _That_ was a **_Problem._** But before Gero could get angry Thirteen's massive fist plunged into his face again, this time though he didn't budge, just looked angry. "I'm finished playing games." He stated flatly before grabbing Thirteen's arm and tossing him behind him, keeping his hand back there and firing a blast. As Thirteen fell he and Gero saw the same thing: Across the field Videl Red stood there, a barely recovered Gohan next to her, both were in battle stances. Thirteen knew that Gero had figured out that Videl had saved Gohan, and he would _not_ be happy about it.

"So, your the brat that Vegeta's been training eh? Videl as I recall, Hmph, not much to look at. You should have just stayed out of this like a good little girl, now you'll have to die just like Goku's son."

"You won't be laying a hand on her!" Two voices said at once, and as Thirteen crashed to the ground he looked over and saw Vegeta for a split second before he vanished and appeared to Gero's right, slamming him in the face and staggering him back. This was followed swiftly by Gohan blasting Gero, resulting in a massive smoke cloud.

"Super Galick Flasher!" Vegeta roared bringing his hands together and blasting where Gero should have been. _Should_ being the key word here. Instead he went behind Gohan, and brought a swift chop to his neck, knocking him out of Super Saiyan, and kicking him away. "Don't worry, brat, you'll live just long enough to suffer for your father's sins." Gero spat, before turning to Vegeta. But before anything could happen Five blasts suddenly slammed into him, three from above, one from his left, and one from behind. These blasts were accompanied by several warrior's voices.

"Power Blitz!" Came the twin voices of Seventeen and Eighteen.

"Royal Cannon!" Said Celera.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Came Piccolo, who had previously been making plans with the rest while Gohan, Thirteen, and Vegeta all went off to try and hold off Gero.

"Big Bang Beam Attack!" Yelled Videl, who was the most fierce of all.

Finally Vegeta pulled his arms back and began charging golden energy in each hand, preparing to try something new. He flew forward, placing the still charging blasts in front of him, and clenching his hands into fists. "Final Strike!" He roared, entering the combined blasts of power and slamming into Gero, knocking him out of the combined attack. As he did however he took some damage from the combined attack, but not too much. No, the most taxing thing was the energy he'd foolishly expended on that last attack, Vegeta felt drained, and as Gero appeared in front of him he realized the he wasn't just physically drained, but rather he was mentally as well! Gero barely had to tap him to send him flying backwards.

"As I said, I'm done playing games with you all, it's over." With that, he went behind Piccolo, and with a final chop, the Namekian fell to the dirt, headless this time. "And just for good measure.." Gero added, before blasting the head apart, vaporizing it completely. Seventeen's eyes widened as the old man suddenly appeared in front of him and his sister. "Goodbye **_Abomination_**." Gero said, before blasting him away, leaving a damaged, but not yet dead, Android Seventeen to crumple to the ground. Without even looking back he backhanded Celera, breaking her nose, and spraying blood everywhere. Vegeta was in shock, Gero could do this the whole time? He was just toying with them? Terror, a feeling that Vegeta didn't feel often, rose up in his chest as he turned on Eighteen. Vegeta felt powerless to stop him as he grabbed her by the neck, and started choking the life out of her.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw the worst possible thing; Videl flew after Gero, a fist pulled back. Vegeta's eyes widened and he screamed with the last of his might. "VIDEL DON'T GO-" He was cut off as she was smacked across the sky, and landed at his feet.

Vegeta dropped to his knees, anger swelling inside him as he moved his arms to pick her up. He had horrid flashbacks of the last time he saw her like this, bleeding out on the ground. Many years ago, before Kakarot had died, before Gero even existed to the Prince, back when the only thing he had to worry about was reaching Super-Saiyan.

He never got to pick her up, he was kicked away before he could, and he heard her weakly call out: "Mr. Veg-e-ta." As she was picked up by the throat by Dr. Gero, who still held Android Eighteen in his grip. Gero was smiling a sick smile.

"Oh Vegeta, how far you've fallen." He laughed. "I know that I have the two most precious things to you in my hand, aside from your pride of course, but I think that by now I've whittled that down to nearly nothing." He laughed again. "The girl I know you have an _affliction_ for..." He hefted Eighteen up. "And the one you've practically adopted." He lifted Videl up even higher. "And for getting in my way..." Gero Squeezed down on their necks ever so slowly. "I'm going to make you watch as I kill them both."

Videl choked first, her eyes widening with worry, and her pupils starting to dilate. Eighteen wasn't much better. She was attempting to gasp for air, clawing at Gero's hands desperately and yet to no avail.

Vegeta's eye twitched, horror washed over him he saw the light leaving their eyes, and time started to slow for him. His heart thumping was the only thing he could hear. Millions of images flashed in front of his face: The time he'd spent training with Videl, Eighteen helping him up, healing him. Meeting Videl for the first time, watching the life fade from her eyes for the first time. And now, watching it again.

 **". . .** **No . . . Not again."** A new, primal feeling overwhelmed the horror, and he heard Videl starting to choke, saw the life leaving her eyes, and even then she reached out for him weakly, begging him to save her. Eighteen did the same, though she held on just a tad bit better than the younger girl, her pale skin glistened in the sunlight and her electric blue eyes sizzled with life, even if it was slowly fading.

Vegeta didn't scream as power suddenly surged from his anger, no, he looked down and clenched his fists. **" _Let them go Gero_." ** Vegeta stated with as dark a tone as he could muster. Gero attempted to laugh at his sudden demand. "I don't think that you are in the position to-" A fist, sparkling with golden light and electricity suddenly flew into Gero's stomach, not sending him flying, but rather causing him to wheeze and cough as the wind was knocked out of him, and making him let the girls go.

 **"I told you to Let Them GO!"** Vegeta roared as they hit the ground, Videl unconscious and Eighteen clutching her throat. Vegeta then launched the Doctor away with a kick and followed him, launching blow after blow at him to keep him moving. Gero, for his part was dazed and confused, hadn't he just been winning? Hadn't Vegeta been so out of power that he'd given up any chance of winning? And, oh yeah, WASN'T HE FAR WEAKER THAN HIM? He was Doctor Gero! The strongest finished Android! How could Vegeta be hurting him right now?!

Vegeta suddenly slammed Gero into the dirt, and finally began speaking in a normal tone. "You, your a monster." He stated. "You've killed some of the greatest warriors in the universe, and for what? Some petty revenge?" He grabbed Gero by his hair and threw him into a tree, where it splintered. Once Gero hit the tree however he righted himself and blasted Vegeta with two pure blasts of energy. Vegeta didn't dodge, didn't even block, he just stood there as the beams struck him, kicking up smoke.

Smoke that his electric aura dispersed almost instantly, Vegeta stood there, just as he did before, his arms frozen at his sides. "H..How!" Gero demanded, anger evident on the old man's face. "How are you so strong?" He yelled.

"It's simple, Gero. I am good, and though it pains me to say so, good has prevailed many times, I've seen it. Against Frieza, against Cold, and even Against Cooler, and now, Gero, It's prevailing against you." He stated, looking at Gero with a hardened look in his eye.

"Hah! You? Good! Don't make me laugh, Vegeta! After all you've done, the lives you've taken, the millions, perhaps _Billions_ of people and races that you've extinguished or had a hand in extinguishing. And yet you have the gall to call yourself _good_ , and to call me a _monster_?! Hah!" Gero yelled, his tone somewhere between righteous fury and malicious humor .

"Hmph." For the first time since transforming into this new form, Vegeta smirked. "I never claimed to be an absolute good." He said. "I merely said that in this case, I am the only good left to fight you." His tone turned Righteous. "Kakarot once called himself the Hope of the Universe. My question to him once he'd told me that he'd said that to Frieza was 'what of the people who don't have any more hope? What of those who lost their hope a long time ago, where is their recourse? Where is their symbol?' Kakarot told me that he didn't have an answer, that he was just speaking for the people Frieza was oppressing that still held out that there would be some kind of savior coming for them. Well now I can Give him an answer." Vegeta pointed at himself with his thumb with one hand, and with the other he extended it to Gero, simultaneously placing it into a rendition of what a normal, real heart would look like. "I am their symbol. I'm not their hope, no Gero, I'm not pretending like I'm some kind of saint, I am their Vengeance. I am the Vengeance of the Universe!"

Power began to charge into the extended hand, the energy was pure black, with just a sliver of Gold in the center. "And this is my Heart!" He pulled his fist back winding it up.

"You won't kill me with that!" Gero roared. "I'll dodge it, it'll never catch me!" He screamed, and entered a ready stance, prepared to dodge it to save his own skin.

Vegeta ignored him. "TAKE IT!" He screamed as he threw the blast forward. Gero didn't even see it leave his hand, let alone dodge it. For a moment however, Gero thought that Vegeta had missed, and allowed a grin to form on his face.

"Well Mr. 'Vengeance of the Universe' I guess your all bark and no-" He suddenly exploded into a shower of sparks, gore, and machinery as Vegeta clenched his still extended fist.

"Hmph." Vegeta sighed. "Good riddance Gero." He whispered, before The Heart of Vengeance fell to his knees, unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's note: See, I told you that the title would eventually make sense, ;)... Anyway, onto my massive apology, then power levels, then review answers. So, sorry for not getting this out in a timely manor, it's been practically a year since I've even touched this story. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if my original, and averagely sized, version of this chapter hadn't gotten spontaneously deleted months ago. Kinda made me mad. On another note I also have been playing a lot of Fallout and Skyrim recently, and as we all know those games are addicting. And I've just gotten into the *Grade Withheld* so that is fun..(It's NOT!). Also I've been trying to make my way onto in order to try and publish actual stories rather than just Fan Fiction. Unfortunately, that place is Deader than Gero is right now. Heh. Last thing, I was listening to Battle Against a True Hero Metal edition while I wrote the scene between Vegeta and Gero, I think it fits. I also recommend Not Gonna Die Tonight by Skillet, then again I recommend that for the whole chapter. Oh yeah, one more thing, Vegeta's new form is NOT SSJ2 it's a new entirely OC form called Enraged Super Saiyan, kinda like Ultra and Full power Super Saiyan, but different.**

 **Power levels**

 **Celera (Zenkai Boost, damaged, Super Saiyan.): 200 mil.**

 **(All androids are the same)**

 **Vegeta (Pre new transformation, Zenkai): 270 mil.**

 **Pickami: 230 mil.**

 **Vegeta: Enraged Super Saiyan: 310 million and possibly rising ;).**

 **Gohan, Zenkai boost: 210 mil.**

 **Reviews**

 **apexawesome (Many reviews rolled into one): Videl and Vegeter... sittin in a tree?!. So Vegeta and this "cousin" are going to repopulate the Saiyan race? is it just me or does 17 and 18 seem out of character? Soo Vegeta x cousin x Videl x Eighteen?!... I am surprised that the Vegeta Cousin didnt go great ape.. It is awesome how Vegeter mastered the Instant Transmission technique into Instantaneous Movement!**

 **Me: Much of this can be summed up with one word. No. The last two however. Celera didn't go great ape because that's not that works. And yes, it is awesome.**

 **...Its getting late, I'll do the rest next chapter, goodnight, goodbye, and**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	20. After the Battle

**Author's Note: I am going to start this chapter off by giving you guys an Idea of where we're going from here, a timeline of sorts. Where we are at now is another filler saga, this one should last for about i'd say 3, or at max 5, chapters. This filler saga will be mostly about character development, and to show the passage of time, something that has rarely being consistent in DBZ. After this we will be getting into one of my favorite sagas; an OC saga, but this OC isn't one that aren't familiar with, you may recognize some of his, er, 'abilities'. Hehe. Then we'll be getting into a few movie villain arcs (Probably no Bojack...Maybe, IDK). And after that will be the Saiyaman and 'Chamber' arcs, which are technically the same arc. Then Buu, with my own twist on it, as you know my specialty is Battle Royals;). Then Battle of Gods and maybe Revival of F, but after that? I'm not sure if I'm going to give the other arcs of Super a try just yet, I didn't personally like the Tournament arc (Just a way for Toei to flaunt the new forms to people), I did however like the Black Goku saga, though considering that it takes place in the Mirai timeline, and HOV is in the Mirai timeline ehh... And the last and most important part of this A/N is my promise to all of you. No matter how long the hiatus, how far I fall into Video Game land, One thing I can say is the Heart of Vengeance will NOT stop, not until I reach it's end, its the one promise you can count on me to keep. Anyway, enough about the technical stuff, your here for the Adventure and Romance I promised in the description! Lets Go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any or it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

The first thing Vegeta heard when he came to was a consistent beeping sound. It droned repeatedly, annoying the Prince, who had yet to open his eyes. When he finally did open them, he shut them again immediately; a stark white light was directly above him, and pain instantly flooded his not-quite-ready eyes. He rolled over and found that his ribs hurt when he laid on them, unsurprising considering what he'd just been through. He'd just fought an impossibly powerful, hyper-genius, Mad Scientist with infinite stamina, and at the end of it discovered a new transformation that his battered body wasn't quite prepared for. He rolled back onto his back with a groan, yep, his ribs were definitely broken.

 _"Oh well."_ Vegeta thought, relaxing again. _"At least I don't have a hundred people over me, from what I can sense i'm completely alo-"_

"So I see your awake, that's good. I can finally get this bean out of my pocket and meet up with my brother." Came a cold, deeply beautiful, voice. One that could only belong to one person. "Android." Vegeta said. "There can only be one thing your talking about giving me. Where did you get a Senzu Bean after we ran out of them on the battlefield." He asked, still refusing to open his eyes.

He felt her walk to his side, his left, and sit on that side of his bed. "Would you believe that Gohan went to a talking cat and apparently he gave it to him, and from him to Celera, from Celera to Sauza-little bean almost got ripped in half by Seventeen wanting to be the one who would get you awake and hand it to you-from him to the Widow, and from her to Me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Now that you mention it, no. No I wouldn't believe you if you told me, I always assumed that Kakarot had a farm where he grew those things." Vegeta said, slowly opening his eyes. Once he did, he found her leaning over him, her electric blue eyes met his, and the held a gaze for a moment. She was the first to break it. "Anyway here you go, i'm going to leave and, like, ten other people are going to flood this room so, bye." She said dropping the mystical bean onto his chest. Then she walked away, her back facing him so he wouldn't see the slight blush that had overcame her. As she left he popped the bean into his mouth, recognizing that there were quite a few people who would want to see him now that he was awake.

He chewed and swallowed the bean, and immediately felt better. Then people flooded the room, they were as follows. Bulma came in first, face wet with tears, Sauza second, he looked grim, Thirteen was third, lastly Videl, Madeline, and some man he didn't recognize walked in. Vegeta had four questions, one for four people. "Thirteen how long have I been out? Sauza where is Celera? Videl why don't you all look damaged, or at the very least hurt? And you." He directed his steely gaze at the man. The man dark hair, tan skin, an Afro, and a longer biker mustache. He was dressed in a brown colored Gi and a white cape, hardly the attire for a doctor. "Who are you?" Vegeta was immediately defensive, unsure as to who this guy was.

"WHAT!" The man yelled, voice almost like sandpaper. "You mean to tell me that you haven't heard about the great Hercule Satan!?" The man, 'Hercule', was prideful, Vegeta could tell that much about him.

"Mark, use your real name." Madeline told him in a deadpan. "Maddie! _Hercule_ is my real name now!" The man protested, and received a glare from the waitress in response.

"Ah yes, excuse me. Prince over here, you know guy who saved all of humanity. Yeah. Not to be rude or anything but WHO ARE YOU!?" Vegeta demanded, not looking too happy about being ignored.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Ahem." The man cleared his throat. "I'm the World Martial Arts Champion, and one of the richest people in the world!" The man boasted, clearly proud.

Vegeta looked at him blankly, uncaring. "Fine." He stated, choosing to ignore him. "You've been out for about three days boss, had to bring you the hospital after we realized that you would need more than that healing tank to heal." Thirteen said, choosing now to interrupt.

"Celera does not know that you've awakened yet Vegeta, she is with the male Android. Hmph, he's not even hurt" Sauza started grumbling at the end and Vegeta didn't catch all of what he said. Thirteen suddenly guffawed with laughter, having to take a moment to collect himself as everyone else stared at him. "Sorry, I just found him being salty to be funny." The redneck Android apologized. "I'll, hehe, see myself out." He strolled out the door, working hard to contain laughter.

"So, Sauza how goes the ship repair-" He was cut off by a sudden, massive, sob from Bulma; the blue-haired heiress was a wreck with her husband dead, a lesser man may try to take advantage of that, Vegeta was no lesser man

"Quiet woman! We'll be reviving everyone once my ship is fixed and we figure out where the Nameks' new planet is." He yelled at her, and she was just barely silent. "AS I was saying, Sauza how are the repairs for my ship coming along?" He asked, turning his attention back to the Brench.

"We are missing several key components. However Mrs. Briefs has decided to be kind and has been helping me to replicate the missing systems, I estimate that the ship should be fully functional in one week, as for your next probable question Son Goku has contacted us from the Next World to give us the coordinates to New Namek. He was _very_ helpful." The Brench added, stressing the word _very_ to show that he was being sarcastic. "Nonetheless we know where it is thanks to _my_ space charting skills along with the information he provided." Sauza said.

"Great." Vegeta said, standing up and pulling off the bandages around the more healed parts of his body. He then paused, realizing that he was in a revealing hospital gown, and that there was an uncomfortable thing attached to his hand. "What is this?" He asked Madeline.

"That's and IV drip, the doctor needs to take it out of there, which he won't be happy about as it was no small feat to get in. Had to heavily sedate you to get your power down enough apparently." She explained.

"Right, lets hurry up and bring him so he can get this off of me. I have training to do!" He said, laying back down. "In that time however, Sauza! Bring me my armor!" He told the man.

"Certainly." He answered. "Though I must admit, the armor that you had on originally was incredibly damaged so you'll just have to do with this." He said, pulling out a capsule and clicking it before letting it fall. The armor that appeared had the same color scheme as his original however it looked just like his Saiyan Armor from not too long ago! Back from when he was in the Frieza Force! "Mrs. Bulma here has promised to make us all armors based on yours and my own's design and power, however that process will take time due to her grieving." Sauza said, being sympathetic toward the woman.

"Hmph, whatever." Vegeta said, laying back down. "Let's just hurry this up and get out of here, this place smells like death, then again, that seems to be a theme for hospitals all around the universe eh? No-one must be good at keeping people alive huh?" He asked, granting a dark chuckle.

Then Madeline left and returned a few minutes later with the doctor who, after doing a thrice over on Vegeta's body, said he was allowed to leave after he took out the IV.

Not long after they found themselves outside a rather large mansion, apparently it belonged to Hercule. Also apparently it was where Sauza had decided to park his ship.

"Mr. Vegeta" Hercule said as he climbed out of his personal jet. "I just wanted you to know that, after all you've done for my family and the Earth, you are more than welcome to stay here at my mansion. I hope you'll accept my offer.

Vegeta glanced at Sauza, he was his roommate after all, and Sauza glanced to Celera, Celera to Seventeen (Who'd decided that he wanted to join the 'Vegeta Fighters' and as such lived with them now) Seventeen glanced at Eighteen, Eighteen glanced at Thirteen, and Thirteen was the one who broke the cycle by saying: "Can we all just accept his offer and move on? I'm hungry for some old-fashioned cooking, and I know Vegeta is after being out for three days!" '

Everyone nodded, including Vegeta who added. "Thirteen is right, I'm expecting food." To which Madeline laughed. "I might be living with my rich boyfriend, but I'm still going to have to cook for you aren't I?" At this everyone laughed, including, once more, Vegeta.

"Ahahaha...Seriously, bring me food." He said in a deadpan.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that wraps that up! Oh yeah, one thing I wanted to mention earlier: I have a Fiction Press account now, if you want to read stories from me that are not just fanfics then head over to my page on Fiction Press, and if you see a story you like maybe leave a review..;). Anyway onto the overdue Q and A**

 **apexawesome: ...why the hell didnt Kami just TRANSFER his Dragon Ball keepership to Piccolo BEFORE they fused so the DBs can still be used? I mean Guru did that for Mori?!**

 **Me: Because he didn't think to do it in cannon, and that was after hours of reflecting, here he didn't have such a luxury so he had to move hastily.**

 **lkbrian115: Y didn't u finish it**

 **Me: I was working on it!**

 **Guest: I think it should be Vegeta Android 18, since they're both cocky as hell, and I've always personally favored the pairing.**

 **Me: Too bad your too late friend, but don't worry, Android 18 was picked for Vegeta's girlfriend! So no worries.**

 **Justafan: damn hard to choose they are such good pairing vegeta hardly ever gets more than bulma would love he can have both to rub it into yamchas face.**

 **Me: Nah, not both. I think just having a hot wife who never gets tired (insert lenny face) is more than enough scorn for Yamcha.**

 **Guest 2: I have a really awesome requested story that I want you to write .**

 **Here it is :**

 **Main Pairing : Goku x Vados ( Dragon ball Super ) .**

 **Rated T For : Violence and Partial Nudity .**

 **Genre : Romance / Adventure .**

 **Summary : What , if , by, some, twist, of, fate, a , certain, sister, of, Whis, happened, to, visit, Goku, at, the, time, he, was, a , teen, ( 19 ) , when, he, was, engaged, to, Chi Chi,( During the martial arts tournament) , and, he, happened, to, take, an, interest, in, her, instead, if, the, woman, he, was, supposedly, supposed ,to , marry, one, thing, is, for, certain, major, changes, will, be, made , to, the, future, itself.**

 **To, the, author, please, do, my, requested, crossover, story,that's, all,I, am, kindly, requesting.**

 **Thank You ...**

 **PS : Coudnt think of a title for the story itself , but maybe you can :)**

 **Me: Sorry but no, I don't much like the paring, and it needs too many coincidences to happen for it to be possible**

 **Well that's all for now so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	21. Getting Comfortable

**Author's note: I'm ba-ack! Time for day two of Vegeta's week of boredom. Lets get to it! The sooner we do the sooner I get to do my OC saga!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta sat down at the table and yawned, he'd decided to take up residence in one of the nicer guest beds, and was still tired despite being extra comfortable during the night. He'd only gotten up because he smelled food being cooked. So, after getting dressed, he strolled to the kitchen where Madeline was, she handed him a cup of coffee. He greedily guzzled it down and felt awake nearly immediately.

He glanced about and saw that no-one else was around. "What time is it?" He asked the woman. "Ten o'clock." She answered sweetly.

He stretched his senses out and found that he could only sense Sauza and Hercule. "Where's the Woman? And the Androids?" He asked, referring to Bulma and Androids 17, 18, and 13. And, realizing that he couldn't sense Videl, he added. "And where's Videl? This isn't one of those school days is it? It's been awhile since I had to bother myself with such things." Madeline looked at him with a nod, and said. "Last I heard Thirteen was with Bulma setting up the plans for the funerals, and Seventeen, Eighteen and Celera went shopping." She turned to him with a plate of bacon and eggs and added. "Also yes, Videl went to school today."

"Hn. What funeral? Don't tell me someone else Keeled over while I was sleeping." He asked, just a little confused at that one.

"Hmm? Oh no. Shes doing one for the people that died against the Androids, it's being held tomorrow." She elaborated setting down two other plates of food, before turning to get more.

"That's...redundant. We're just going to wish them back in a few days anyway." He said plainly.

She shrugged setting one plate down and pouring coffee into the mugs she'd set on the table. "It's customary to bury them, it shows that we're thoughtful." She explained as Hercule staggered in, clearly tired

Vegeta shook his head, deciding to not worry about it for now. Madeline gave Hercule a kiss on the cheek as he sat down. He picked up his coffee mug as he said. "Good morning dear." He gulped down some coffee as she sat next to him and picked up her own mug.

Vegeta watched them for a second before digging into his food, specifically the bacon. After a few minutes of eating Sauza came in, his face was smeared with oil, and he looked tired. "Good morning all." He yawned as he strolled over to the sink and washed his face.

"Sauza, how long have you been up?" Hercule asked as the Brench sat down. "Too long." Sauza answered, taking several sips of his coffee.

"How goes the ship's repairs?" Vegeta asked, only now stabbing a fork into his eggs.

"They're going fine. It would be faster if Miss Bulma wasn't grieving, but she shall soon rectify that with this funeral of hers. Which I find totally redundant." He said, grabbing a piece of bacon with interest. He'd never really had bacon despite going to the diner for breakfast every day, he always grabbed something else. He put in his mouth and chewed softly as Vegeta made a noise of agreement.

"Tats whut I sayd!" The Prince said, his mouth full. "Vegeta, chew your food before you speak, I swear that you and Videl are too alike." Madeline reprimanded. "Sorry." Vegeta said, seemingly disinterested.

Sauza, had ripped through his last piece of bacon at this point, and looked to Madeline, his eyes begging for more. Madeline let out a laugh and stood to get him more, but Hercule stopped her. "Don't stress yourself Maddie, I got this." He said, lifting Sauza's plate from her hands.

She laughed again and sat down. "Your such a hopeless romantic." She told him as he left. She then turned her look to Vegeta with a hmm. She continued staring at him as he poured himself another cup of coffee, which he quickly drank down, and he noted that he throat burned. "What woman!" Vegeta said after Hercule had returned, and her eyes were still on him.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if there was ever anyone that you had in your life that was like that with you." She said being blunt.

Vegeta glanced around the table, and noticed that all eyes were on him, waiting patiently for him to answer. "Hn." The Prince sighed. "I'm not getting out of this am I? Fine." He stood up and brought his cup. He rinsed it out and filled it with cold water, his head hurt suddenly. "If you must know." He said sitting down. "I actually do have someone that I-

"We're back!" Android Eighteen said, entering the room with her hands covered in shopping bags. But that wasn't quite what Vegeta was looking at. Her outfit was gorgeous on her. She wore a black and white vertically-striped jacket that fell to her waist, and a hot pink blouse, along with some blue jeans and some hoop earrings. Vegeta, in an effort to disguise the fact that he was looking at her used he super speed to flick his attention back to Madeline, and continued talking. "-absolutely despise. I can't physically enjoy the color purple, reminds me too much of Frieza." He said, before taking a sip of water.

"Oh." He glanced back at them. "Hello. Come, we have breakfast." He gestured at the food. They all sat and Celera immediately launched into showing Sauza all the nice stuff the Seventeen had bought for her. And, while Celera made no notice of it, every time she went on to another article of clothing her friend shot a glare to the Android, who would always smirk back.

Madeline ate her breakfast quietly, she had two plates in the time it took the Saiyans to eat ten each. She ate so slow because she was starting to put two and two together. She had somewhat picked up on it a few days ago when Eighteen brought Vegeta to the hospital. But now her suspicions had been confirmed. Vegeta kept constantly glancing at Eighteen out of the corner of his eye, and Eighteen kept making motions to show off her new look.

They liked each other. That was the conclusion that she'd come to. She smiled softly at this, she wouldn't force it. Though she might have a few plans to help it happen...

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sauza went back out to continue his work on ship, and came back in at Twelve to get a drink and some lunch, but more or less stayed outside the whole day, trying his best to repair the ship. At about Three Bulma arrived with Thirteen, having set up the faux funeral, and she began helping Sauza fix up the ship, periodically pausing to cry. Also at that point Hercule left to go pick up Videl from school, and he returned a few minutes later with the girl flying happily next to his personal plane. Bulma had also brought Bra, who in turn brought her pet frog. Both Girls had spent the better part of the afternoon playing with the frog, learning to dance with it. Mr. Froggy Frog seemed all to happy to teach the Girls how to dance...

Vegeta and Eighteen did everything in their power to avoid each other, and by extension their feelings...Meanwhile once they got halfway through the ships repairs Sauza had took a break to let Bulma work by herself for a bit. He then went to find Celera and Seventeen, and foolishly challenged the Android to a 'friendly' sparring match. After Seventeen's second set of Red Ribbon clothes were nearly destroyed, and Sauza was bloody and looking bluer than normal they called it off.

Madeline made lemonade and the whole team came outside to enjoy the May weather and drink lemonade.

Soon enough however Bra had a nap to take, and wouldn't sleep on Hercule's couch, even with her favorite blanket. So Bulma took her home and the day's festivities ended. Although, Hercule was thinking that they should throw a party before they all left for New Namek, and everyone, even the grieving Bulma, agreed to it, and it was settled that they day before launch (whenever that may be) they would have a whole party.

Not too long after things had settled down, Madeline made dinner and everyone ate and chatted like old friends, which they were slowly becoming. Once they were finished, Madeline convinced everyone to sit down and have a 'movie night.'

"Tch. This is stupid." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as he sat on Hercule's two person chair. "Your right." Eighteen said sitting down next to him, not that she wanted too, Madeline arranged everyone and there was no space left for her except right next to him. Vegeta moved over to accommodate her, and the two ended up on opposite sides of the couch, each trying to avoid each other. "But we agreed to it."

"So what do you guys want to watch? I have a few old movies here for you guys." Madeline said holding up three movies.

"The first is about an island of man-eating, genetically altered Dinosaurs that was supposed to be turned into a theme park." She explained showing one movie with a black cover with a red and black symbol of a dinosaur skeleton on it.

"Well I already like it." Vegeta said leaning forward. "Seems intriguing."

"Alright. The next film is about a man-like machine that comes from a future where the whole of humanity was destroyed by an army of killer robots, and he is looking to find the only person that can stop it." She said holding up a case which had half of a human's face that seemed to be wearing sunglasses, and the other half was a red-eyed robot.

"No." Seventeen, Eighteen, and Thirteen said at once. "That's uh, kinda insensitive." Thirteen elaborated.

"OK, how about the next one. I won't need the case to describe this one." At this she gave a wink at Videl, who giggled. "This is a story about a man who's wife and most of his family are killed by a serial killer, and his last son is left physically disabled. In a twisted turn of events his son is kidnapped and the father has to travel hundreds of miles with a mentally disabled woman in order to save him." She said, granting a villainous smile.

"Sweet what's it called!" Vegeta asked, and Madeline laughed.

" _Finding Nemo._ " She said through laughs. Vegeta didn't get it, but those who did said no.

So it was decided. "I guess we'll watch the first one then." Madeline shrugged, opening the case.

And they sat for a few hours enjoying the movie.

* * *

" _So have I._ " And with that the Helicopter flew off and the theme played once more. Vegeta found it interesting.

 _"So in the end the park that the man had spent so many years of his life building, he refused to fund further. Interesting."_ Vegeta thought as he looked around. Everyone but he had fallen asleep it seemed. He'd been to engrossed in the story to do that, but now that the movie was ending he was starting to notice how tired he was. He also noticed something else. There was a bit of weight on his arm. He glanced down and saw that a certain Cyborg had rested her head on his arm. She was snoring softly and looked incredibly peaceful. _"And beautiful."_ Vegeta thought, and he didn't rectify himself this time.

Then, knowing full well that he should move her, he lifted a blanket that was in the middle of the living room (because Madeline had predicted that people would be cold while they watched) with telekinesis and pulled it over them. And then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Madeline was the first to awaken. She glanced over at everyone else and saw that they were asleep, just like she had wanted. _"I guess Videl isn't the only psychic one around here."_ She thought with a smirk. Last night she had put everyone in very specific positions. On the second couch Sauza, Celera, and Seventeen all sat together, with the boys laying their heads on Celera's shoulders. She and Hercule fell asleep in each other's arms, with Videl squeezing in between them. Thirteen slept alone on the recliner. And last, but certainly not least, her master plan of Vegeta and Eighteen had worked. Eighteen had fallen asleep before Madeline had, clearly bored of the film, and Vegeta (as far as she knew) was the last person to hit the hay, so to speak. And now she was up against his side with a blanket around them, and Vegeta's arm over that, holding her close to him apparently.

 _"Though."_ She thought. _"I don't remember that blanket around them."_ Yet before she could expand on that thought her daughter's eyes opened and she sucked in a breath, it was quiet but it was enough to stir her father, who would quickly wake the others with his loud stretching. "It actually worked!" She whispered excitedly.

"Yes hon, it did. But be quiet, we don't want them to know that I planned it." She told her daughter quietly.

After Hercule, Thirteen woke up. He made no noise other than a small yawn and a stretch, and glanced over to Vegeta and Eighteen. He tapped his temple and there was the sound of a camera shutter and his eyes flashed. When she gave him a questioning look he mouthed 'Recon' and she nodded.

Eighteen was up next. She looked at her position and nodded for a moment, before pushing herself into the air with a murderous look. Vegeta gave out a startled cry and fell off the chair, and Eighteens look lingered on him for a moment, before she realized _who_ had set it up. "I hate you." She said in a deadpan way, before she landed.

"Did you really have to knock me off?" Vegeta asked rolling onto his back and looking up at her. "Yes." She answered coolly.

"Hey guys." Celera said looking at her two friends that were half-sleeping. "Mine." Sauza said tiredly. "No mine." Seventeen groaned.

Celera looked at them and shrugged, hard. Her friends were jostled awake, and immediately started apologizing.

Madeline gave a knowing laugh and started for the kitchen, they were going to be hungry in a second.

* * *

Tien finally got off the podium, and it was Vegeta's turn. He hated talking about the dead, even if they were going to be wished back. "Hey you want to get out of here? I have the oddest feeling that we're not welcome." Eighteen said from his right, she too was leaning against a wall. "Yeah, sure. Where'd you have in mind." He asked as she began making her way out of the building. He motion to Gohan before following her, a sign for the Half-Saiyan to go up instead

once he began following her he got a look at her dress. It was black for the occasion and had rose designs in it, it looked good on her.

Once outside the two stood side by side and blasted into the air, Vegeta effortlessly kept up with the Android as she lead him to her destination.

After a few minutes of flying they found themselves in a mountainous region, and Vegeta was wondering where she was going with this, but made no comment. She eventually pointed downwards, motioning for them to land.

They did so and Vegeta found himself at the entrance to a cave, where two metal doors lay at his feet, each bearing the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. "This way." Eighteen said, entering the cave and motioning him to follow. He walked in and realized that the cave was no ordinary cave, it was a lab! Eighteen stopped walking near two pods, and Vegeta followed her.

She laid a hand on one with the number 18 on it, and Vegeta didn't need to be a detective to realize what that was. She explained anyway. "This is the place that me and Seventeen woke up in days ago, there was no one to greet us when we awoke, not even that old man. We woke up with no memories either, only the knowledge that we were siblings." She stopped talking to take a shaky breath. "I searched this place top to bottom looking for information about us before this, there was nothing, not even a single word." She stopped talking entirely, and drops of water fell to the ground in front of her.

Vegeta said no words, and rather just put his hand on her shoulder. And a goal reached the Prince, when he saw Thirteen again he'd ask if he had any information on 17 & 18's pasts. He was determined to do this.

* * *

 **Author's note: Not much to say here other than time for a Q and A. Heh, isn't this moment sad though?**

 **Pyr8f4lyfe:** **That sounds like an interesting pair but way too confusing to handle**

 **Me: For a moment I thought you were talking about Eighteen X Vegeta, but then I realized you were talking about Goku X Vados. Heh yep, that's why I refused the pairing, it simply doesn't work.**

 **f7 city: wow this is so cool even though yamchas useless**

 **Me: Yep, as he will most likely stay.**

 **Talonsen: Dude, I would love to see a Goku x Vados pairing!**

 **Me: Maybe someday.**

 **Whelp that's it.**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	22. Revelation

**Author's note: This is** ** _long_** **overdue but, it's here now so..Yeah, that's good! Anyway this is the last day of Vegeta's week of Earth, next chapter we'll be delving into my favorite OC, period. Not even Celera(Though technically she's a borrowed character merged with a head-cannon, don't believe me? Check Dragon Ball Multiverse, Raichi vs Vegeta, that's were she comes from) holds a candle to him, not to mention it's my favorite arc, it was one of two that I had trouble picking between, and I settled on that one. Says a lot, huh? Anyway Lets Go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Android 13 was a hard man to find apparently, as Vegeta soon found out. When they returned home later that night he learned that Thirteen had gone out to look for clues on his past. So he decided to head to bed and find him in the morning.

Only he wasn't there. Apparently he'd stopped by much earlier and grabbed breakfast, but that was all. He also informed Hercule that he'd be going drinking, and not to look for him.

That was the morning, it was three-o'clock now and Vegeta had given up looking for the country bred Android. "Hmph, he'd better come back before the party, I'd like to deal with this 'situation' 18 has before then." He grumbled loudly as he flopped down on the couch.

"I've been doing this a lot lately, I need to start up my training regimen again, don't want to be caught unprepared for another Android or something." He mused to himself.

"Well if your looking for exercise, maybe you can help decorate the courtyard. Everyone else is." Madeline said, stepping into the room and drying her hands.

"Isn't your boyfriend rich? Doesn't he have servants for things like that?" Vegeta asked lazily.

" _I_ had them go to Hercule's other houses and clean, I don't want my daughter to end up a lazy rich-kid." Madeline said, turning up her nose.

"Whatever, I need to see Sauza about the repairs anyway." The Prince said, pushing himself off the couch and starting for the patio doors. "Oh, Sauza finished those already, he and Mrs. Briefs were putting the finishing touches on it when you left to look for 13." Madeline called after him.

"Hmph, alright." And with that he stepped outside and grabbed some streamers, the Prince had the _greatest_ idea for where these should go...Yes, great indeed..

* * *

 _Android 13_

He looked down at the bottle and sighed. That was his sixth and he was barely even buzzed. He was halfway there to drunk, and he only had another five left in his twelve-pack. He raised his arm up to throw the bottle before lowering it. "Nah, _she_ wouldn't like me litterin'." He laughed softly. "Neither would you huh?" He said to the _child_ that wasn't there.

Android Thirteen had found Doctor Gero's files on him alright, apparently the crazed scientist was also a master stalker. He had a detailed description of Thirteen's life before his Android-Augmentation, and even had a recording on the accident _he_ caused in order to capture 13. And now that Thirteen had seen his past, more snippets of his life flooded back to him. He had a wife, she was dark skinned, black-haired, and all country. Her name still eluded him, but he remembered her mannerisms clear enough. She hated litter, part of the reason they never went into the city, and loved a good strong beer. His daughter had been mixed, and had light brown hair with silver lines going through it, her name he could recall now. "No, I have to set a good example for you Monique."

He shot a blast and disintegrated the bottle, then he grabbed another bottle from the box and clinked it against another bottle that sat on the ledge with him. Downing it slowly, he felt the cool alcohol grace his throat, and he felt it drown away his grief. He drunk the bottle till it was no more, and destroyed it.

He sighed heavily and looked to the pack. In the reflection he could see the day it all began...

* * *

 _Many, many years ago_

 _The man who would eventually be called Thirteen drove his Big Rig down the highway, towards the small town he and his family lived in. His wife and child sat next to him. Things were going fine, until_ that **old** man _stepped onto the road. Eventual 13 swerved to avoid hitting him, a poor choice looking back, how many lives would be spared had he done away with him? It didn't matter, the past was the past._

 _Anyway swerving was all part of his plan, two other people got out of eventual 13's way, a man and a woman, they had put something on the ground. Back then 13 couldn't tell what it was, looking back they were bombs of some kind. As his Rig rolled over them the bombs exploded, fire engulfed them. All 13 could remember from that point on were the screams, the screams of a dying woman and child. And the_ smell _, dear God the smell. It smelled like burning oil, which there was admittedly, and the smell of burnt flesh. These sensations were wiped from his mind, but they screamed fresh now._

* * *

 _Currently_

Those old wounds opened, and Thirteen cried out as tears pooled in his eyes. He rubbed them furiously, and the tears stopped. Thirteen downed the bottle and knew what had to come next. He destroyed the bottle and glanced down at the others. "I won't forget you." He whispered to them softly. Then, then he stood up straight and tall. It was time to stop living in the past, the present was what counted, and he should make the most of it, that was something his wife would say a lot, he couldn't remember why though.. _"best not to dwell on it."_ Thirteen surmised

"Well, time to hit the road, then he blasted off, leaving the basket off alcohol where no-one would ever find it, atop an abandoned grocery store.

"At the rate i'm going I should reach home in a few hours...good, I still need more time to myself." He mused, and continued at his speed, heading towards home.

* * *

 _Hercule's house_

By the time Thirteen got there the party was already in full swing, Chi-Chi and Gohan had arrived, along with Bulma and Bra, all of them were excited to party.

Drinks were laid out, some for kids, some...not for kids. The adults, except for the loners Vegeta and Eighteen mostly congregated around the snack bar, talking and catching up. Meanwhile Sauza and Seventeen were on the dance floor, each trying to outdo the other in terms of dance moves while Celera looked on and cheered her friends on. Sauza did spins and flips, ballet style mostly, while Seventeen did break-dancing and hip-hop moves, each were a flurry of motion.

Vegeta was leaning up against a wall with a drink in one hand and the other laid across his chest, along with his eyes shut tightly. He disliked parties, but enjoyed decoration. Above him was his mark: He'd strung up rainbow colored streamers across the house all the way to the courtyard covering. It made and amazing shadow affect as the setting sun when down behind the home.

Eighteen was leaned up against a tree eating a plate of small candies, mostly chocolates, and trying hard to be ignored, she wasn't as good with people as her brother.

The children zipped around excitedly as Videl chased the young Bra and her dancing pet frog in a riveting game of tag. A game the frog was apparently capable of understanding as, when he was tagged, he chased them back and used his tongue to tag them.

Thirteen slipped in so quietly that no-one took notice of him, he grabbed some food and sat down at a table, snacking heavily.

Well, almost no-one noticed him. "You!" Vegeta demanded, walking up to him. "I don't know where you've been all day and frankly I don't care. I just have one question." He said, taking a seat across from him. "Do you know if Gero ever kept files on the people he turned into Androids?" Thirteen froze up.

"Specific question. Alright." Thirteen was wishing he'd grabbed a drink on his way here. "Yes I do, check the floorboards, Gero apparently has sublabs, places where he kept notes on his victims, find the lab your looking for and try blasting the top off, there might be something underneath." He said, grabbing some chicken and pulling it apart.

"Thank you." Vegeta answered, before a song began to play.

He stood up and looked around for Android Eighteen, he had something he wanted to ask her regarding the song. He really was _Glad She Came._

He found her behind a tree and walked up to her. "Want...Want to dance?" He requested, feeling a little self-conscious. He then extended a hand to her.

"Of-of course!" Eighteen said, desperately trying to keep her voice level. She did it, just barely.

She took his hand, her fair skinned fingers grazing his grizzled palm. His hand closed softly and they went to the clearest part of the dance floor. They began to dance, keeping up with the beat. They were a flurry of movement. Eighteen danced by wiggling her hips and chest, raising her arms above her head as she did. Vegeta kept rhythm with her as she did, dancing with a multitude of spins and simple movements, they moved in sync like this until the song ended. When it did Eighteen fell into Vegeta's arms, and he lifted her up at the waist, each having grown so enthralled in dancing that they lost control momentarily.

It went over well all things considered. Vegeta, after coming to his senses let her down, and 18 made no movements to attack him. Rather she just blushed, thanked him for the dance, and fled back to her position behind the tree. Vegeta, having enjoyed himself thoroughly went over to the table and feasted.

The night dragged on nicely, later, at about 8, the girls and the frog had a show to put on for the adults before they were put to bed. It was a ballet that both Vegeta and Sauza recognized all too well, it looked just like certain Ginyu Force poses. Thankfully the Frog tried nothing, and it ended with them all being sent to bed. Gohan had to follow suit, Chi-Chi insisted they go home to bed, and Gohan followed with little complaint.

That left the other adults, things quickly began winding down. All except for Seventeen and Sauza, both of whom were terribly drunk. The inebriated pair got into a sloppy fistfight which was thankfully not very dangerous, instead of a fight that could level cities, they go one that could have been ended by a sturdy enough bartender. It wasn't until Seventeen put power behind a punch that things grew serious. Sauza was sent sailing into one of the columns of the courtyard and crashed, he then fell unconscious with Celera flying over to check on him.

Seventeen, realizing he had everyone's attention took the time to make a toast, this did not go over well.  
"Hey! Can-can I-upe-have everyonez attention?" He said, loudly. "Gooood." He slurred.

"I just wanted to say th-thanks, iif it weeren't fer you me and my sis, we-we-we'd probably be killing the planted now or something." He meant planet. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-ut, thanks to you guys we're not doing that. We-heh-we were supposed to kill everyone here." He slurred. "Esept for Thirty over there, he was supposed to, like, help us or somethin'."

He laughed dryly, and his sister stepped in, apparently sensing where the conversation was going. "OK, Seventeen, your drunk, time for us to put you to bed." She approached her bother, who staggered backwards.

"N-n-not yet, sis. I ain't done." He slurred. "You guyz, see, you don't even know who we are, we were going to-like-kill you guyses. An-an-and what's funny is, we don't even know who we are!" He laughed drunkenly.

"That's enough Seventeen!" Eighteen snapped. "Nuh~uh, sis." He taunted, lifting barely up into the air.

"And then, the real kick-hic-er is the f-f-f-fact that aftah we were going t-t-to kill Gero and the rest of the world." He laughed. "S-s-so, thanks. Thankz for bein such good guyz, thanks for takin' in couple'a street rats who don't even know who they are." In a moment of clarity Seventeen began to speak clearly. "Thanks for taking in two murderous kids with no memory of their lives before being trained killers, thanks for keeping us who can't remember their own names!" And with that, the Android faceplanted, unconscious.

Android Eighteen, having heard enough, jetted away, tears staining her eyes. It wasn't hard to see why, the alcohol in her brother's system had made him spout more truth than she ever wanted to hear. She roared away at intense speeds, and was out of sight in an instant.

"I'll go after her, I have an idea for where she's heading." Then, Vegeta blasted away, leaving the rest stunned.

"So." Thirteen said after a moment. "Who want's to help me move him into a bed?" He asked, gesturing to the face-down Android. No one moved, all still in shock.

"Alrighty then, guess I'll do it myself."

 _Vegeta_

The Prince of Saiyans had a good idea as to where his Android flame had fled. Back to where anyone flees when they want answers; home. Vegeta wasn't able to catch up to her, but found where she was easily. He landed at the base of Gero's lab and walked inside. There he found Eighteen laying on the floor, crying. He didn't have to ask why, their talk yesterday had already told him. She was broken by not knowing who she was.

Vegeta walked next to her and held his hand opposite to her out to the floor. With a bit of a grunt he fires a blast into the ground, briefly illuminating the black laboratory. Below them, he can see a bright, white light showing that there indeed is a lab underneath this one.

"Come with me, let's learn about your past." Vegeta says, kneeling before her and patting her back. She, surprised by the revelation that there was a sub-lab, followed submissively.

They flew through the moderately sized hole and landed into the Basement, then they turned towards the light, it was a computer. Vegeta walked up to it, not believing his luck; Thirteen was right, there was another lab below the main one! It almost made him wonder if another lab existed below this one...

Almost, no-one could be _that_ crazy.

He came to a stop at the computer and read the text on screen. _"Watch at your own risk."_ The computer warned. He looked at Eighteen. "You sure? Don't know what you might find-"

"Yes. Show me." She demanded.

"Right." And with that he grabbed the mouse and hit play.

Dr. Gero appeared on the screen, just as he had a few days ago. His appearance caused both to bristle, bad memories coming to surface.

"Seventeen, or Eighteen, whichever of you stumbles across this terminal..." He looked sad. "In two days time you will be awakened to help kill the Earth Defenders and begin my conquest of the Earth...I will most likely have to kill you, or you may need to kill me. Hmph, unlikely now that I think about it." His voice was without mirth. "But if your here, I guess you managed it, right? Or maybe I just chickened out at the last instant." He sighed and continued. "Read and watch the entries on this terminal if you wish, but I can assure you that you won't like what you find..." The video ended, and was replaced with five logs, at least two were video.

He clicked on the log dated the earliest, nearly two years ago. "Me, Emerald, and..her husband, went out and have captured a new test subject for the Android program, he is technically the Thirteenth. Although Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen do predate him..." That line trailed off, not relating to anything really. The text continued on after that. "In other news, the children are getting worse, Emerald..ugh, _Jasper,_ (I can't stand her husband! Of all the men in the universe she chose him!? Note to self, delete this when printing.) and I are getting worried, especially in Lapis' case, he's lost his confident edge when he awakes, it's unnerving." Vegeta could only wonder who 'Lapis' was, and why his name sounded girly. Eighteen was feeling a pit in her stomach, she had a sneaking suspicion of who it was the old man was talking about. "Lastly Emerald's birthday is coming up soon, I really should think of a good gift for her..." The text ended.

Vegeta glanced at Eighteen and asked. "Anything coming to you yet? Or are you not done with the passage yet?" He asked, truthfully wondering. "Go on to the next one." She commanded. He obliged.

The next one was a large chart with three names, a few notes, and a statistic on it.

"Subject #13-Success! His memory has been sufficiently wiped, though he refuses to get rid of the hat we found him with. Parts that are Android: 10%

Lapis-he's getting worse, his skin has started to extremely pale, and the heart problems are getting worse. Approximated time left to live-Half a year, hold on, son.

Lazuli-she's still clinging on, and the heart contractions are only a little prominent. Time left, inconclusive, estimated more than a year."

Vegeta found the 'son' part interesting, but not much else. The next note was the same, with a bit of an update on Lazuli, apparently she was getting worse.

The third note was more interesting. "We've made breakthroughs, but the children are no better than they were half a year ago. I fear for my grandchildren's lives if the disease progresses through their Android bodies, but at least Seventeen made it through another year. We're adding the energy cores tomorrow, can't wait to see how they react when we reawaken them. In other news, our scanners picked up on some large power-levels from the Earth Defenders, Vegeta especially. Emerald will look into it. Hopefully he won't be a problem for us, I wanted to bring him onboard the revenge project now that he's distanced himself from the Z-Warriors..."

"This must have been around the time I first turned Super-Saiyan, interesting." Vegeta noted, and clicked on the next video.

The video was grainy and hard to make out, but it was clear what was happening. Two older people, dead ringers for Seventeen and Eighteen, had reawakened them, and apparently things weren't going well. Seventeen and Eighteen or, as Vegeta supposed, Lapis and Lazuli were firing uncontrolled blasts from their hands at random, their parents tried to calm them down, and failed. The father took a blast straight through the chest from Eighteen, he supposed that, had Gero seen, he'd be jumping with joy. Then, then Gero strolled in, not too concerned, perhaps them panicking was a common occurrence. At that point Seventeen fired a blast at Emerald, who was disintegrated. Gero hit a button on the wall and gas flooded the chambers, the duo were knocked out, and Gero was left to mourn his lost child.

Next to him Vegeta felt Eighteen sobbing, he knew why; Gero had just been outed as her Grandfather, and she had apparently killed her mother. Rather than clicking on the next video he went to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Play the last one."

He obeyed.

"So, you've learned the truth, Grandchild. I won't make this one long as I won't remember this in a moment anyway. After you killed them, your parents." Tears curled under his eyes. "You two were so broken, and I became overcome with rage, at you, at Goku, and everyone. I wiped your memories of them in an attempt to spare you from the knowledge that you killed them. Just remember one thing in these coming days, Lapis, Lazuli, remember that I love you, even if it didn't seem like it." He paused. "Alright 19, administer the memory wipe, and make sure this terminal is left on my first note before we go..."

It ended.

And the two were left alone, in the dark, together.

A Saiyan Prince.

And an Android woman.

They stayed there and he held her in an embrace for quite a long time.

Until she looked up.

Until he looked down.

Until she whispered, "Thank you."

Until they kissed.

And they stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying each-other's taste.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aww, our first V-teen moment. This was going to be longer, but I decided to save the liftoff for next chapter. Ooh I'm so excited! My favorite saga in all of HOV, except for maybe the beginning saga...that's still one of my favorites! Now on to the Q and A!**

 **Ethan:** **Wait cell is still alive uh-oh dun dun dunnnnn!**

 **Me: Hehe, whaat? I have no clue what your talking about *Hides future plans behind back***

 **f7city: flawless chapter and u deserve more views this is under rated**

 **Me: Thanks! It's always nice to see that someone agrees.**

 **Guest: Good one**

 **Me: Thanks!**


	23. Can a Planet have Cancer?

**Author's Note: I love this part of my job. This is my favorite saga, and I'm ready to kick it off with a bang! Time to head over to New Namek and see what horrors await them this time...Hehehehe-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so Freaking excited right now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story**

 _G_

* * *

The next day was fairly exciting. It started when Vegeta and Eighteen returned home late at night, and fell into bed sound asleep. Still in each other's arms. Certainly Madeline had some questions when they woke up late for breakfast, such questions were only made more embarrassing by the fact that both of their hairstyles were messed up. It wasn't hard to see what she was implying.

"So, what happened last night, you two stay up long?" She asked, sitting down.

Both blushed, but they remained in a deadpan. "Not right now." Vegeta said, sliding a piece of bacon into his mouth. "To answer you though, we didn't. We went home and crashed. _I_ was emotionally exhausted, and I think he just wanted an excuse to keep holding me." She answered, picking up her glass of milk and downing it. Vegeta blushed furiously. "Untrue!" He roared. "I just didn't want to wake you after you got done crying." Vegeta thrust a finger at her.

She rolled her eyes and shoveled some eggs into her mouth. "Whatever makes you happy. Anyway aren't we lifting off to go revive your friends today?" She asked, continuing to eat.

"Hmph." Vegeta answered. "They aren't _my_ friends. They need to use my ship and there's no chance of me letting them fly it without me onboard." He continued, before downing a glass of orange juice. "Plus i'd like a chance to see space again. It's been too long..." He trailed off, reminiscing of something long ago.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." She said, wiping her mouth off with a napkin and standing up. "Tell me when we're ready to go." She said, dumping her plate in the sink and walking back to her room with a stretch.

Vegeta finished his small, for a Saiyan, breakfast and stood up. "She has the right idea. I'm going to take a shower." He said, dumping his plate and walking toward his room, most likely to grab some new clothes for the trip.

Madeline then looked at the sink, which was now filled with dishes from many people's breakfasts. "I...Should really tell those maids to come back here." She said, not wanting to do the pile.

Then she walked over and grabbed a wall mounted phone off it's perch before dialing the number. "Hello, Consuela, me and my family will be leaving for an extended trip, I'm going to need you to come over by tomorrow at the latest and keep the house clean, bring as many of the other maids as you need, your automated payment system will still be in effect."

And so it was that the last Z-warrior and Vegeta Fighters gathered their things and readied for a long trip across space.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _E_

When it was finally time to lift off the following people boarded. Seventeen, Celera, Sauza, Thirteen, Hercule, Videl and Madeline, Tien, Bulma, Vegeta, and Eighteen.

Sauza walked over to the controls and looked over to Thirteen, who was in charge of counting the food. "Do we have enough? I don't want to get caught in "middle-of-nowhere, space" when we run out of food."

Thirteen nodded. "We should have enough to make it round trip, even with two Saiyan's aboard." He answered.

"Right" Sauza said, turning back to his post. He flipped a few switches, pushed a few buttons, and then tapped on the ship's intercom. "Attention everyone. I would prefer that you all take a seat while we take off. It will make the next few seconds much easier on your stomachs..." He intentionally left that open to interpretation as the people took their seats. Once he felt as though everyone had taken a seat he punched in the launch sequence and coordinates to New Planet Namek, before taking his seat at the captain's chair.

From behind him, sitting on what was once Lord Cooler's throne, Vegeta called down at him; "Sauza, turn the windows transparent, I want to see the planet as we leave." He commanded.

"As you wish." He grumbled, hitting the button to switch views.

And all that were present in the control room received a grand view of the world as they blasted off, and they got to see the vast blackness of space; all of it's terrifying beauty.

* * *

 _For many days they traveled, with few events stopping them along the way, and nothing really eventful happening on the ship. Well, nothing other than the usual bickering between Sauza and Seventeen, along with the random awkward moment between Vegeta and Eighteen every now and again. Yes, it was very plain the whole way. All the way until they reached New Namek, that's when something odd happened._

 _T_

* * *

A fight was brewing between Sauza and Seventeen again, something about Sauza catching Seventeen leaving their shared bunk last night, when Seventeen looked out the window and saw something..not right.

"And I'll say again you bumbling machine, if you continue to try to, as you Earthlings say, 'put the moves' on Celera I will have Vegeta vaporize you!" He snapped under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Quick question." Seventeen said, distracted. "Can a planet get cancer?"

"What? What kind of a question is that?" Sauza demanded, before shaking his head. "Whatever. Unless you mean being irradiated to the point of being uninhabitable then no, a planet cannot get cancer." Sauza said, sounding pretty nerdy.

"Then what's that?" He asked pointing at a large white structure that was currently strangling New Namek.

"Um. Massive rock formation?" Sauza said, clearly at a loss.

"Well someone should probably tell Mr. Vegeta." Videl said from across the room, mesmerized by the sight.

"Someone should tell Vegeta- _**WHAT"**_ He yelled, suddenly, seeing the vile thing that choked the planet. "Sauza! I want everyone down here in five minutes! I have no clue what that is, but I want us to be prepared for the danger that it might hold when we land." He said, coming down from the shock of seeing it.

"Right away!" He answered, running to the intercom. "Excuse me,but could everyone please report to the control room in five. BECAUSE WE MAY HAVE A PROBLEM!" He burst into a yell as an attempt to convince the others to hurry

* * *

 _Five minutes later._

 _E_

"Right, so. We're about to land on an alien world that seems to have some kind of parasite on it, of which we also have no knowledge of. We aren't sure quite what it is so I'd like us to be prepared for a potential battle. Understood?" Vegeta asked, looking at the gathered fighters like a general about to go to war.

Everyone solemnly nodded. "Good, as for the non-fighters. Stay inside the ship, it's much safer as Videl will be staying here as well, and she'll be able to keep you safe from most things." His apprentice nodded excitedly.

"Right, Sauza." He looked toward the Brench pilot. "Take us down, preferably nice and away from the creature." He commanded, and the Brench complied without complaint.

They were about to enter a whole new world of evil, and they had no idea.

* * *

 **Author's note: Eeee! I'm so ready for this! Next chapter begins the Gete Saga! Ohhh yesss. This is going to be fun. So, tell me what you think about this in the reviews, I _really_ am excited for what you have. Anyway, Q  & A**

 **Janemba:** **Janemba**

 **Me: Super Janemba**

 **Guest: Lesbian Zangya**

 **Me: With who? ;)**


	24. Robots Vs Vegeta Fighters!

**Author's note: Welcome back to Heart Of Vengeance! Today we begin the Gete Saga's first battle! I'm, once again, excited! This will be the first battle of the Arc, and it'll be a fun one..! LET'S GO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any if it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

The Namekians were being herded like cattle. At least one hundred robots guarded them, each watching very intently. There were many forms of robots that watched over them. The first and most prominent of these were big and bulky machines, they were easily several feet tall and had three pronged fingers. They took up the spot of Infantry as it would seem. Based on their one large one eye, Vegeta delegated to call them Cyclops'.

The next group were smaller, more lithe, they appeared catlike in appearance and personality as they stalked around on all fours, occasionally giving out a series of beeps representing growls. They had large cannons strapped to their back and sharp looking nails, and they had one beady read eye in the center, followed by two smaller eyes below it. Based on those traits, Vegeta would call them Lynxes.

The third and final resembled a Frieza Soldier, someone like Naval or Raspberry. Very humanoid in appearance. They had a cannon on their arm and it looked like their chests could open up to unveil another weapon, based on how few there were of these he could only assume that these were the strongest; he'd have to be careful. Vegeta would refer to these as Blasters.

"Alright, on my signal we all attack." Vegeta said, turning around and looking at his assembled crew of Warriors. Everyone nodded. Everyone but Seventeen, who'd blasted off right after he'd turned around.

"Woohoo! I'm gonna kill some robots!" Was his battle cry.

With that, Vegeta and the others blasted off to battle.

The Mechanizations all turned to look at the approaching warriors, and turned their weapons up at them. The Cyclops' fired first and hit Tien and Sauza, knocking the former out of the air. The Blasters all flew up to meet the warriors in combat, three reached Vegeta and each threw several punches. Vegeta easily blocked them all before blasting two and shoving a hand threw the third. Oil, or some other substance like it, caked his gloved fingers as the Blaster fell.

Seventeen and Eighteen had met up by this point and were working together to rip apart the Cyclops' and Lynxes, the latter giving them more trouble than the former. A Lynx pounced on Eighteen and swiped a claw at her throat before she was able to throw it off her. Several more joined and piled on top of her, each one scratching or biting a different part of her. She struggled for a moment before deciding to end it quickly. She puffed her body out and energy exploded out of her, knocking the Lynxes back and vaporizing the ones closest. Seventeen however was on the verge of being overwhelmed by sheer numbers alone, the amount of Cyclops' he was facing was proving to be exerting on the android, but he wasn't worried; they were easy to dispatch. "A blast here, a punch there, and bam!" He laughed as he destroyed another four . "This is easy!" He laughed before he blasted one that was coming from behind.

Sauza and Celera were to their right and were doing battle with many Cyclops', each one were being overwhelmed. That was until a Blade appeared on Sauza's hand and a Blast appeared in Celera's. "Sauzer Blade!" Sauza yelled, cutting into and striking down several of the robotic Demons. "Kingly Orb!" Celera yelled, firing the blast and then controlling it so that it would fly into multiple targets.

Thirteen was also in combat with a few Blasters, but it was too easy for the country Android. Thirteen barely had to exert himself to blast them apart. However, his attention was divided. On one hand he had to deal with the Blasters, and on the other he was evacuating the Namekians, which was a task on itself as he had to also protect them from the Lynx that would run up every now and again.

But, that was all for naught as, just a few minutes after he'd gotten the Namekians to safety, all the robots were destroyed. "Well that was redundant." He sighed as the rest of the fighters landed. "Hmph, and easy! How did they beat you Namekians? Each one could only have been as powerful as a standard Frieza Soldier." Vegeta said, turning to look at the gathered Nameks.

"They did not." An older Namekian said, looking grim. " _They_ did." He pointed right as the sound of grinding metal could be heard from behind.

The gathered warriors turned around as their once destroyed enemies stuck themselves together, forming a massive creature of some sort. Vegeta's eyes widened as it took it's shape. "No..that's impossible!" He whispered as the Machines came together and took the form of Frieza. His second form, specifically.

There were at least ten of these Frieza clones, and all were looking right at them. "In current form, chances of success..." The machines all droned at once, their voices a deep, menacing tone. Not unlike Frieza himself. "89.96 Percent." They continued, now flexing their arms. **"These parameters are...acceptable"** With that, their eyes flashed bright red and they charged the heroes.

The organic warriors all powered up to the max of their base forms, while the Androids readied themselves. The Ice Demons, as Vegeta would refer to them from now on, proved to be formidable even for him. He dodged a punch from one, before bringing his fist down it's head. Before he could press his advantage though one came from behind him and hit him in the back, knocking him away. It seemed as though that was a common tactic among them as the rest of his allies soon followed.

They were not followed by their adversaries however. Rather these massive Demons stayed back, and their chests opened. Vegeta's eyes widened, he knew what was going to happen. From the inside, little cannons could be seen. "Dodg-"! He couldn't even get the word out before the blasts were fired. They moved at speeds that even a Super-Saiyan couldn't reach! He brought up his hands to block, but it wasn't enough. The blasts hurt him badly, and he went flying further, this time hitting a rock formation.

He pulled himself out of the rocks and stood, now his opponents stood over him. There were two in all, and both looked prepared for a battle. He began to power up, a blue aura wrapping around him. "Alright, I've had enough of this!" He roared, throwing his arms to his side. He began to scream as he powered up, and the Ice Demons began to fly down at him, fists raised. Before the giants could reach him, he transformed. Golden light flashed all around him, his aura, his hair, everything but his clothes and eyes were golden.

Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan. But little did he know, this interested someone of which he had no knowledge of...

* * *

In an undisclosed location sat a being shrouded in shadow. Around him was pale white metal with lines filled with wires, they appeared almost organic somehow, like veins. The figure lay still, deep in thought. Behind his eyes he could see everything, the entire fight played in front of him like a movie. But only two things stood out to the figure. The first was The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. His power intrigued this figure to a new level, he could use such a power for his side project. The second was the girl, Android Eighteen.

Her beauty was immense, so much so that he felt a deep attraction too her. She would make an excellent Queen to his King. Not too mention the fact that she was also mechanical in nature. She was _perfect_ for him.

Beneath the blanket of shadows that surrounded him, the figure grinned. "Yes, if I can get those two onto the Big Gete Star, I could..Yes." He grinned wider before his face dropped back into it's normal form. "But how could I manage that? The third form would require far more energy than I want to exert on this mudball of a planet.." He trailed off as he saw the third Android tear into one of his Mechanizations with ease. "You...You could work.." He laughed, his voice now far more audible. It sounded mechanized, with a hint of the sound of scraping metal. "You could work quite well indeed."

* * *

His two robots were proving to be difficult, even for Vegeta in his Super Saiyan state. He was thrown back once again, and this time saw what was happening: he and the others were being pushed towards the creature.

"Hmph, that won't work on me!" He stated before putting his hand out to use a Big Bang attack. He fired his move right into the Demon's chest and blew it up, now all that was left was the other.

The other Demon raised it's cannons up and fired, blasting Vegeta with pinpoint accuracy. He went flying and crashed into the creature. Surprisingly he made no dent in it. But as he started to pull himself out he felt something...something horrifying. The creature was sucking him in! It felt like quicksand, squishy and mushy.

And, too make matters worse, he'd (regrettably) seen enough Hentai to know where this was going...What? You try being a space soldier without looking at some weird stuff every now and again! Especially with those Glorpians, disgusting, disgusting Glorpians. He was getting off topic. He powered up and blasted away from the monster, and right into a robot.

But he hadn't a problem with that. As the machine wrapped it's arms around him and began to crush him he merely smirked and flared his aura, destroying the thing's arms. But his allies weren't as lucky.

Just as he had they escaped from the creature's pull, but their robot adversaries were proving too much. Except for Eighteen, who wasn't fooling around with her opponents. She pulled off arms and legs, and blasted chests. She did fairly well.

Thirteen was doing well too. He was easily defeating his enemies, cutting into them with his energy fueled blasts with ease. But, all was not well for him. A tentacle, an honest to God tentacle, flew from the Creature and wrapped around Thirteen's leg.

It began pulling him back, towards the Creature. Thirteen struggled, and even powered up to his Super form, loosing his hat in the process. But three more of the tentacles flew from it and wrapped around him, dragging him inside.

Vegeta flew to help him but was halted by his former opponent hitting him into the ground. The Ice Demon followed this up with several large blasts from it's chest cannons. Which, regrettably, kept the Prince on the ground.

And Thirteen was sucked inside the Creature, struggling and screaming for help the entire time.

 **Author's note: Dun Dun Dun! Oh no! What will happen to our favorite country Android?! Find out next time on Heart of Vengeance! But for now, read my responses to reviews!**

 **Lance Curry:** **I loved the Vegeta/Eighteen moment. Finding out that Doctor Gero was Seventeen and Eighteen's grandfather was shocking, too.**

 **I'd think the Salza/Celera pairing would work perfectly. And, if you do introduce Zangya, pair her with Seventeen.**

 **Me: Your welcome for the Vteen! And yes, I know finding out that Dr. Gero was their grandfather was shocking, but that had been my headcanon for years, and I stick by it. As for Celera/Sauza I'm not quite sure what I'll do with that, I think I'll just keep it as a love triangle though. As for Zangya, I don't think that she'll be making an appearance in this story. Except for as an Elseworlds type story in which I show what things would be like with her instead of Eighteen.**

 **F7 city: oooo we have meta cooler over here huh neat and sorry i forgot for the review last chapter and like i always say flawless**

 **Me: Oh, he may be Meta, but he's not Cooler...He's even cooler than Cooler..Don't worry, you'll meet him properly next chapter. And, as I always say, thanks.**

 **Guest: With who, an Oc because there is not that many female characters**

 **Me: Nah, like I said, I don't think that she'll make an appearance. But if she did I'll keep your idea in mind.**

 **Messenger777: *Put Religious Stuff Here***

 **Me: *Deep breaths.* I'm not going to talk religion with you. I'm not opening that can of worms, that is not something I'm going to do. If anyone wants to see what he said look in the reviews. 'Cause I'm not dealing with another religious fanatic. I have enough on my plate fighting TVC on YouTube. So just stay away from me. I understand you trying to warn people, but I don't personally believe in that Apocalypse, I actually expect the Nuclear one to come first if that one is going to come.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	25. Unlucky 13

**Author's note: Welcome back to Heart of Vengeance! This week we will be finally fully meeting our little OC enemy properly! Lets get to the good part already!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

When Vegeta had finally managed to get up, he was furious. He lifted a hand up to his robotic enemy and blasted it with an unparalleled amount of energy, destroying it.

He then flew into the air and extended his fingers. He then opened fire on the robots, bringing each one down by blasting their arms and legs off before destroying the torso and head. He spun around, and continued this for every robot that tried him, he would let no one escape.

Once all the robots had been blown apart he landed and his allies surrounded him. "Everyone! Quickly, lets destroy these pieces so they don't get back and transform into something worse!" He commanded, and they all complied, even Seventeen. Once most all of the robotic bits were destroyed Vegeta gathered his allies.

"Alright, I'm not sure what's in there, but we need to go get Thirteen, so I will be taking the strongest fighter with me in an attempt to get him out of the creature. The rest of you will remain out here and try to keep any robots from the civilians, that means blasting anything that gets too close to either the Namekians or my ship." He stated, laying out the plan.

He then turned to the Namekians that had started moving their way when the coast looked clear. "You! Nameks! Bring us your strongest warriors to help us in this endeavor!" He commanded, and four Namekians flew up to him and his group.

"You four will work with my team to keep your people and my non-combatants safe from any further robotic resistance. Since you are all incredibly weak, you will be providing assistance to those who need it, if no one needs help stay on the sidelines, we don't need to be saving you every five minutes." He said, being as clear and threatening as possible. The Namekian warriors understood, and simply nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Great." He said before turning toward his allies. "Myself and Android 18 will move in, Celera I'm putting you in charge while I'm gone. I need you to take them back to our ship, there the civilians will be herded into the ship and held there, they will be safer inside than anywhere else. Everyone got that?" He asked, looking dark. He waited until he received conformation before looking directly at Eighteen. "Let's move...

* * *

He smirked, all was going well. He hadn't planned on having Vegeta enter the Star yet, but it mattered not. Thirteen was almost integrated into the Star's mainframe, soon he would be his greatest puppet! An indestructible Android with a special transformation, boosted by the power of the Big Gete Star would be unstoppable! Soon he could begin his conquest of the universe, _after_ he'd gotten ahold of the infinite power core within both Thirteen and Eighteen, that is.

He turned to a wall, and the pseudo-organic substance that made it up opened, revealing a small room where Thirteen was being held. Wires protruded from the wall into his skull, arms, legs, and torso, with one large wire plugged into the back of his neck. Thirteen was both sharing and being given power with the Star, and his will was slowly being overshadowed by the programming of the Star. He was struggling of course, trying desperately to undo the levels of control he was being put through, but failing miserably.

Hehe, soon he'd have everything. He stepped out of the room and strolled over to a monitor where Vegeta and the beautiful Android 18 were walking toward the Star, with a wave of his hand he opened a compartment into the Star. The duo walked in without a second thought. Foolish. They were in his world now...

* * *

Vegeta found the inner area of the creature to be odd. It seemed to be bio-mechanical in nature, and had hard walls with fleshy wires and or veins running through it. Eighteen shifted closer to him as he held his arm over his head, illuminating the dark hallway. "This place is disturbing." She said, trying to play the closeness off. It wasn't working.

Vegeta laughed. "That's an understatement, I hope that wherever Thirteen is he's fine, I can only imagine the horrors such a place could put him through.." He shuddered as he thought of the Glorpians.

The duo walked in silence until they came across a large open area that just screamed 'ambush.'

"Well this screams ambush." Eighteen said, getting into a ready stance. Vegeta followed suit, and almost immediately the walls lashed out at them. Tentacles shaped like wires flew from the walls, but these were sharper than the ones that took Thirteen, meaning that these weren't keen on taking prisoners.

"DODGE!"

Vegeta and Eighteen leapt up at his command, moving past the tendrils as they went crashing into the ground, causing several holes in the floor, which quickly fixed themselves, almost like regeneration...

Vegeta didn't have time to think on that as several more lashed at them, one even getting as far as to graze his shoulder; drawing blood. This meant that these things were stronger than his base form. Without so much as a grunt he transformed into a Super-Saiyan and blasted a wire apart. He couldn't take a moment to revel in his victory as two more shot out at him.

He caught each in either hand and ripped them from the walls, he dropped them then watched as they were reabsorbed into the creature. Interesting, but before he could think more on that, four tendrils fired from either side of him, these he had to dodge.

"I see, cut off one head, two grow in it's place, the old myth of the Hydra." Vegeta said, finally learning the pattern.

As Vegeta dealt with his tendrils, Eighteen was having problems fighting them all off.

She had to learn the hard way how the tendrils worked, and now she was battling eight at once, each one lashed out and struck her in a different place. Causing parts of her clothes to rip and bits of her skin to begin to bleed, something she wasn't used to.

With a roar she extended an energy field around herself and vaporized her tendrils entirely. And of course, sixteen blasted out of the walls to take their place.

"This isn't working!" She yelled to Vegeta, who was working on his own enemies. "Follow me! I have an idea!" Vegeta roared, blasting around the room. Eighteen followed just slightly behind and watched as he twisted and turned in a seemingly random motion.

This went on for some time before Vegeta stopped and landed. Eighteen landed next to him, and finally saw what he was up too; he was getting the tendrils to tie themselves into a knot, and since they didn't seem to have much in the way of a plan other than 'attack' and 'chase' it had worked. The Prince laughed as the Tendrils desperately tried to free themselves and failing. "Hmph, seems this thing isn't as smart as I originally thought, especially if it can be fooled so easily.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Come on, lets go, we have a job to do, remember?" She asked sarcastically. Vegeta looked at her with a glare, one she returned.

Silently the duo walked into the hall, this one lit up by bright, surgical lights, like the ones in a hospital. They continued forward for a bit, until the wall to their left suddenly opened up to reveal another darkened path. The two shared a look of apprehension and understanding, before both entered the corridor. Vegeta held up a ball of Ki for light once more, but found that his power was not needed as overhead lights (which they swore weren't there before) suddenly clicked on, illuminating their paths once more.

They were on the defensive almost immediately, but no attack came. The potentially-in-a-relationship-but-not-really duo strolled forward, before coming into a room that resembled a throne room.

In front of them was Thirteen, who was hanging lifeless entangled by wires, and beyond that a man in a metal throne had their back to them. "YOU!" Vegeta shouted. "What have you done with Thirteen, and what is this monstrosity that you have created?!" He demanded.

The voice that came was not what he expected. It was smooth, but at the same time grating, it sounded as though someone was grinding metal together just underneath his voice. "I _am_ this ' _monstrosity_ ' as you call it." He, as Vegeta was certain it was a he, said turning to face them. He had piercing cobalt blue eyes, and humanoid features. He resembled one of the Frieza technicians, the ones who handled the technical aspect of things, based on how he was built; scrawny and weak, with what appeared to be a lab coat over formal clothes on. However, he deeply, disturbingly even, resembled Frieza and his family in a way. He had the effeminate tone of Frieza's first form, the foreboding and yet classy smile of King Kold, and he had the smugness of Cooler written all over his face. His head was bare, with a large bio-gem right were the Arcosian royal bloodline had theirs. He was also no taller than either of Frieza or Cooler's final forms.

He was a chilling being.

"My name is Gete." He said, giving that killer smile and standing only to take a bow with one arm crossed over his chest and shoulder; exactly the way he once bowed to Frieza. "And this is the Big Gete Star, where I was born." He gestured around, to the creature, which Vegeta now realized was not a creature at all but actually some kind of bio-mechanical machine!

"But we'll have time to swap origin stories later, while I'm draining you of your power." He straightened up and pointed at Vegeta. "And I'm making you into a fully Starified version of yourself, unlike Unlucky 13 here, who's only slightly Starified." He pointed at Eighteen.

"Yeah." Vegeta said, powering up. "Like we'll let that happen!" He laughed haughtily.

"Thirteen, please knock Prince Vegeta out, and try to take the fight outside please." Gete commanded, clasping his hands behind his back and giving a knowing smile.

Vegeta looked on in horror as the wires disconnected from Thirteen, and the person he thought of as a friend rushed at him. Vegeta brought up his arms to block and felt the country android's fists crash into his locked elbows.

"Hmph, fool. I'm far stronger than Thirteen, even if he were to transform! I'll end this in an instant!" He laughed, kicking Thirteen away and watching him be caught by several of the silver tendrils.

Gete continued to smile however, as if he was completely in control of the situation. "I've increased his full power outage, he is now far stronger than the Super-Saiyan form proper in his transformed state, and it wouldn't surprise me if he could give that mutation of it that you have to the test. The power it took from the star was high, but I'm sure it will pay off in the long run." He said, explaining it as if he were talking about how he had trained a dog to roll over and had to spend more than ten bucks of dog treats in order to teach it.

Thirteen was righted and immediately powered up to the normal form's maximum. He flew at Vegeta and cracked him across the jaw, sending him out of a hole that was created an instant before Vegeta hit it.

The hole led outside, where he would find a mountainside to be excruciatingly painful as he slammed into it. 13 found his way outside and landed in front of him, and Vegeta got his first really good look at his friend.

13 appeared to be in pain as with every step his muscles tried with everything they had to break free of the control, but Gete was smart, 13's veins were silvery, implying that the Star was inside him controlling his movements remotely.

"OK, Thirteen, this is going to sound really sappy, but I need you to try to break free and think about all the good times we've had together. Like killing Gero! That was fun rig-" 13 slammed a fist in Vegeta's jaw, sending him further away. He hit the ground, and looked up to see his friend approaching with calm, cold determination.

Vegeta staggered to his feet and wiped blood from his lips. "OK then, I'll just beat the control out of you." He powered up to Super-Saiyan, and 13 stopped.

"Powering Up." He said, his voice monotonous. Then, his muscles rippled further as he transformed, which only made his silvery veins more noticeable. And his eyes, that were normally green-yellow in this form, were now cobalt blue, like Gete's.

Vegeta rushed 13 without a second thought, and slammed his fist into his face. 13 went back, but was unharmed otherwise. He opened his mouth wide, and fired a wide yellow mouth blast. It tore through the air with ease, and Vegeta was taken off-guard by the speed. The blast exploded on contact with the Prince, who felt his armor be blasted to bits, revealing his ripped body underneath.

"Wonderful." Vegeta growled, picking himself off the ground from the explosion. He then raised into the air and unleashed a flurry of Ki blasts across the Namekian ground, each one stronger than the last.

13 however easily flew through them, his face blank even when hit; clearly he wasn't doing enough damage. Fine then.

"Alright! I hadn't wanted to believe the robot, but it seems that i'll have to use my new form." Vegeta stated, ceasing the volley of energy blasts. 13 reached Vegeta's height level and looked like he wanted to attack, but something held him back; Thirteen's mind was trying to help him!

Vegeta smirked at the idea, and closed his eyes, dropping the smirk as he began to focus on the anger, the rage built up inside of him. This was what had triggered the original transformation, there was an explosion of energy as Vegeta opened his eyes and flung his arms to his sides! A raging orange-gold aura formed around him, and his power skyrocketed!

Without a word Vegeta flew toward 13 and was on him immediately, his fists were a blur to the Android as he pummeled him the best he could. The large blue brute was forced backwards with each hit, and on the final uppercut of the combo a bit of spittle flew from 13's mouth.

Vegeta finished up with a Big Bang Attack that sent 13 flying away into the distance. Vegeta pressed his advantage and flew after him, punching and kicking, until the Android had enough. He unleashed an energy field that ceased the Prince's attack, and righted himself. 13 then powered up himself, going to what he classified as maximum for this form.

13 then went forward and struck Vegeta hard, he went sailing to the ground below, and the Android kept up his attack. He pummeled him until they reached the ground, where rocks were sent up. Vegeta brought his legs up and kicked 13 in the chest before he could try anymore attacks. As the Android went flying Vegeta pulled himself out of the crater and glanced around. Namekians all surrounded him, each looking worried, and to his left and right were his allies. "That's just great." He said, voice dark. "That fool dragged me all the way back to the ship."

Seventeen, Sauza, and Celera were around him in an instant. "Don't ask, and don't get involved, he's too much for any of you." Vegeta said, before blasting into the air, hoping his allies wouldn't follow. Thankfully they didn't, but that was because of something else.

The Ice Demons were back.

As the Namekians all got back, Celera, Sauza, and Seventeen all readied themselves for a fight and blasted into the air. Their foes all met them with a flurry of blasts. Seventeen and Celera dodged easily, and Sauza's hand lit up as he used his Sauzer Blade to cut the orb shaped blast into pieces.

Behind them Tien and the three Namekian Warriors charged after them, ready to take on as much as they could. However, a solitary Ice Demon appeared in their way, stopping them cold. Tien launched a fist at them, which went unnoticed by the machine, but The Namekians backed him up with several blasts, each one resulting in an explosion.

And yet the machine was not fazed in the slightest. Tien understood what was happening and turned to the other warriors. "Mollusc! Kotai!Ocari! Go help the others! Me and Armonic will keep this guy busy!" He commanded, thankful that he had chosen to learn the names of each of the warriors he was fighting with. The trio stoically nodded and left, going to assist in the fights of the others.

"What are we to do?!" Armonic demanded, his voice slightly lighter than Piccolo's.

"I've got a plan, but first I need you to keep it busy and in one place, do you have anything that can do that?" Tien asked, raising a defensive white aura around himself as the machine approached, its movements incredibly slow and robotic.

"Maybe, I do know a little of the ancient magic..." He trailed off and lifted a hand toward the Ice Demon. "Ack Tornica Alcum!" He roared, and suddenly the Ice Demon was frozen in place with actual physical ice over it's body. "Whatever it is you plan to do, please do it now! I can't hold it for long!" Armonic cried, strain evident in his voice.

"Right!" Tien then lifted higher in the sky and put his hands in a triangular shape...

* * *

Vegeta was bloodied and bruised, and 13 was in a similar state, though less so. While the Prince was heavily fatigued at this point, the Android showed no signs of such fatigue and only stared coldly. Even as a trickle of metallic blood trailed down his blue face.

Vegeta powered up, using the energy as a way to revitalize himself, before blasting off toward 13 with one fist raised. 13 followed suit, matching his pose.

They collided and their fists met each other, neither being able to overpower the other. But then, Vegeta smirked as his suddenly rocketed into the air, his hands clasped into the pose of a Galick Gun. Purple light appeared around the shirtless Prince as he readied the blast.

13, knowing what he was up too lifted his hands and dark energy appeared in them. "S.S Deadly Beam." He stated his voice a monotone, with none of the normal girth of Thirteen.

Vegeta laughed, a rare sight in this form, as 13 fired the blast at him. Then he roared. "Galick Gun Fire!" And brought the beam forward, where it collided with 13's.

They struggled for a moment, but Vegeta was clearly starting to gain ground. As the Galick Gun began to gain ground however, 13 suddenly unleashed a blast from his eyes that floored the S.S Deadly Beam to new heights!

Vegeta's enraged Aura flared around him as he began pouring more power into the attack, but it was to no avail! 13 was rapidly gaining power!

But little did Vegeta know, this power was not coming from 13 himself, rather it was Gete granting his new toy far more power from the Star, which had found itself a very strong replacement for it's core...

Soon the beam overpowered the prince, and he was swept up by it. As Vegeta went flying he felt his form drop back down to base, he was far out of power.

Vegeta soon hit the ground, and tried with everything he had to stand back up, but it was useless. His bones felt like jelly, and he was pretty sure he'd reopened his wounds from the fight against Gero...

13 appeared over him, just a hint of remorse in his eyes as his hand lifted up, muscles tightening all the way. But before an orb of power was even formed, he stopped. Then he looked down at his once-friend.

"Master Gete wants you alive." He said, just as robotic as he said everything else, but with a hint of relief; certainly this was because he didn't have to kill someone he thought of as a friend.

But that sentiment was stomped out of Vegeta's mind, literally as 13 brought a boot up and slammed it into his stomach, knocking him out.

Vegeta was then slung across 13's shoulder, and then they took off.

* * *

 _Celera_

Celera looked on in horror as Thirteen took her cousin back to that creature, and powered up to take off after them, but before she could an Ice Demon clocked her across the jaw, sending her sailing with a thin line of blood.

Sauza, seeing this, was suddenly filled with an intense rage! He fired up a white aura of sheer power, and blasted over to the Ice Demon, showing a power level much higher than he'd ever shown! With one punch, the Brench tore right through the Ice Demon's metal chest! He then turned around and blasted it with everything he had, destroying the rest of the body, and leaving just the head, which crashed to the ground and moved no more...

* * *

 **Author's note: So, that was intense huh? Tell me what you think of the current saga right now, and what you think of Gete! Is he a fun villain or nah? I kinda wanted to create a villain who's personality was cool and collected, like he was always in control of the situation. Or more like he was always one step ahead of the heroes, someone who's slightly different from the other villains of DBZ! Anyway we'll get into his backstory next time, but for now it's time for reviews!**

 **F7 city: Vegeta had watched hentai...wow**

 **Me: It's just a little in joke I put in, not to be taken really seriously, but think about it, there has to be at least one alien in the universe who looks like a tentacle monster, right? So it only makes sense... But seriously, it's just a joke, bro**

 **murt1960:** **If vegeta and 18 don't start sleeping together by the end of the arc I'm gonna go ssj2 on your punk ass! Lol I know it's a t rating but I really wanted a lemon...**

 **Me: Don't worry about them sleeping together my man! I'll see to it that by the end of this arc they'll have done the dirty dance, if you know what I'm saying.. But I won't be showing it graphically, both due to the rating and due to the fact that this isn't Game of Thrones, no random sex scenes for you. Just good old fashioned bloody violence!**

 **Well that's all for this week so**

 **Power Levels:**

 **13: 330 million**

 **Vegeta (after spending time in the Enraged Super Saiyan form): 320 million and rising**

 **Vegeta, Enraged Super Saiyan(Fatigued): 310 Million**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	26. Namek War Part 1

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long, I didn't feel like writing for a bit there, but as you can tell I'm over it, and I'll be working on my stories once more, but enough of that for now. Let's Go!**

 **Oh, before I forget, I'd like to list the Power-Levels for the four Namekians.**

 **Armonic: 54,000**

 **Kotai: 44,000**

 **Mollusc: 30,000**

 **Ocari: 23,000**

 **(The Namekians have been training since Frieza last attacked)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of It's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Celera wiped blood from her lips, and quickly shot into the sky. To her left was Seventeen struggling with an Ice Demon, and to her right were three Namekians doing their best against an Ice Demon of their own.

Neither was doing particularly well. She floored her Super-Saiyan aura and started to go for the Nameks, but was interrupted by the sound of Seventeen screaming.

She spun around and looked on with slight horror as Seventeen was having his arms yanked hard by the machine. It was trying to pull him apart.

Celera rushed after her friend, abandoning the Namekians.

She quickly kicked the creature hard across it's face, nearly tearing the visage of Frieza's second from off. It released him and went sailing, and Seventeen was quick to cross his arms protectively, using both hands to rub the now-sore muscles.

"Are you OK?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine." He said, immediately ceasing the rubbing, and acting all macho. "I can handle myself." He grinned, throwing his thumb up to his face, despite the still lingering pain.

She chuckled at him. "If you say so." She said, before having a fist slam into her face and send her flying downward.

The Ice Demon had returned from it's brief absence.

Seventeen was surprised by it's sudden arrival, and was quickly knocked away by a long swipe of it's arm.

Celera however quickly threw up her hands. "Kings Assassin!" She cried, firing the purple beam into the creature, ripping it's body apart. She stood up, and panted as pieces of the Ice Demon fell around her.

* * *

 _Tien_

Tien sighed, dropping his arms. His attack had been successful, the once-frozen Ice Demon was shattered in hundreds of pieces on the ground. It was over on this front, now all that was left was the one the other Namekian Warriors were after. "Armonic, lets-" He was cut off as a scream, for a second time, pierced the air. It was dark, and deep.

"Kotai!" Armonic shouted, blasting over to where his ally had been cleaved in half. Tien quickly followed suit, more to help the Namekians that were still fighting than to help Kotai.

He launched a Dodonpa at the machine, which easily zapped a piece of it off. He then kicked the machine away and turned to the assembled warriors, each had a distraught look on their face.

"Tenshinhan, can you handle this one alone?" Ocari asked. "We must make sure that Kotai is alright.

"Yeah, I can handle him for now." Tien said, turning to the Ice Demon and powering up as it went to strike him. He brought up his arms to block, and was sent back only a bit from the metal fist.

The Namekian Warriors, taking this as their sign, took off to where Armonic had pulled Kotai, inside the ship..

* * *

 _Bulma_

The blue haired heiress sighed, laying her head on the table and reluctantly moving a piece. Videl quickly responded by using her knight to take said piece; which was a bishop.

"Mrs. Bulma, are you OK?" The young girl asked, looking at her confused. "You made a really dumb move." She elaborated.

Bulma sighed. "Not really feeling myself right now, Videl. Yamcha's dead, and the way things are going it looks like he won't be coming back for a while." She said, looking up and dragging a pawn across the board to take the knight that had just taken her bishop.

"Well, if you want to help get him back, I heard from one of the Namekians that their fighting robots out there." Videl said, quickly moving in her bishop to take the pawn.

"Why would I be able to help with that?" Bulma asked, deciding on a risky move, moving the rook for an attack on an enemy bishop that was in a perfect spot to take her queen.

"Well, it stands to reason that robots are sensitive to viruses, and aren't you a genius? Wouldn't creating one to destroy the robots be easy?" The girl asked, easily sliding her queen out to attack Bulma's and taking it.

"Maybe, but that would take too long, if we wanted to get rid off the problem all the way we'd need to attach the virus to the main computer." She said, moving a pawn slightly in the way of the queen.

Videl quickly took the pawn, and put Bulma's king in check.

Bulma went to move her king up, but saw that that would be a mistake, then she moved to the right, but saw a bishop waiting for her, and the left was impossible since her queen was there.

"Checkmate" Videl said, before taking the king.

Bulma blinked.

"So can you make a virus like that?" Videl asked, clearing the board away.

"Maybe." Bulma said, still shocked that she'd been beaten by a little girl. "But I doubt I could make one potent enough to send to an alien computer remotely, we'd need to get inside the ship and input it from there." She explained, helping the little girl.

"OK, can we do that together?" Videl asked, zipping up the bag with the game inside.

"Sure, I'll head over to the supercomputer and start working on it, it should only take an hour to create something that causes a self destruct signal." The heiress said, quickly rushing into the other room.

Videl however, sat back and smiled. She may have lost her psychic powers since Gero's attack, but she didn't need them to figure this out.

* * *

 _Armonic_

He nodded solemnly. "This is what we request, Elder."

Moori nodded back. "And do _you all_ agree to undergo this process?" He asked, looking at his brother with serious eyes.

"Yes, we have spoken about it, and we do Elder." Armonic replied.

"Then, I will allow this." Moori said. "Go to our fallen brother now. I hope that this power will make more of a difference in the fight."

Armonic nodded respectfully, and left the Elder. He walked down the halls of the flagship for a few moments before entering the room where Kotai was floating in the Healing Tank.

Armonic pulled his brother out of the tank, and was surrounded by the rest of his fellow warriors.

"So, the Elder has agreed then, brother?" Came the near-dead voice of Kotai.

"Yes, are you ready?" He asked, putting a hand on his friend's chest.

"As I'll ever be." He said, granting some slight levity to the situation. And then, light enveloped them both, and Kotai screamed.

When it was over, Kotai was gone and Armonic looked different, his muscles almost seemed more full.

"A-Armonic?" Ocari's high pitched voice asked, looking shocked.

"No, I am neither Armonic nor Kotai." He said, his voice a rich baritone. "But I am not complete yet, right, brothers?" He said, extending both hands toward Ocari and Mollusc respectively.

They tentatively accepted their brothers' hands, and too allowed the power to envelope them. And both roared as their power was poured into him.

Once complete, the new 'Super-Namek' was massive. He was tall, easily topping six feet, and had large, thick muscles.

"Now that we are one, I may chose a name for ourself. We are, Karmullcri!" He cried, roaring his aura. "And we, will stop this monstrosity, no matter what it takes, we will save our home!" He cried, before leaving the room, and the ship.

Outside, a young girl, Videl if he recalled, was talking to the other warriors, and, using his Namekian hearing, he could hear her speak.

"So Mrs. Bulma is inside creating the virus now, and once we give it to the inside computer we should be able to destroy the robots completely, but to get in there we're going to need- Oh!" She snapped in surprise when he came up behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked, not knowing the Namekian.

He smiled, and said. "You may know me as Armonic, or Ocari, Mollusc, or Kotai, but I am none of them any more, I am our people's most powerful warrior now. You may call me, Karmullcri." He said.

Videl blinked, seemingly processing the information. "OK." She shrugged. "So I'll catch you up on the plan, we're going to wait for Mrs. Bulma to create a computer virus to infect whatever controls the robots so that we can walk in too the ship without much trouble, but in order for that to happen we first need to get into the ship, which means that we need to distract the robots, so when she finishes the virus in an hour we're going to attack, do you have all that?" She said, not pausing for a moment.

"Your...going to make the robots sick?" Karmullcri asked, rather confused.

Videl took a moment to think, and apparently decided that his explanation would be easiest. "In a way, yes, we're going to make the robots sick." She explained.

"Alright, then in an hour we will leave." He said, starting to walk back to the ship.

"Hold on a minute, pal." Seventeen said, dropping in front of him. "What makes you think someone as weak as you will be coming with us, we can handle it all on our own.

Karmullcri paused, thinking for a second, before his blend of personalities came to a conclusion. He smirked and spread his arms. "I am not as weak as you believe me to be, Earthling." He laughed. "I merely keep my power lowered as to master control, and avoid suspicion."

Seventeen wasn't buying it. "I saw all four of your parts struggle against one of those things, I solo them, why do you think that since your one now that it'll make a difference?" He mocked.

Karmullcri shook his head. "You do not understand the nature of our fusion, by becoming one we don't just add the different powers, we do so much more." He smirked and turned to Seventeen with a leer that was similar to one that Ocari would have given. "Hit me, I welcome it." He spread his arms further and powered up, allowing his light purple aura to swirl around him, kicking up dirt and dust as it did.

Seventeen took the bait, and struck the open Namekian with just under half his power, he didn't want to kill him after all.

But to his surprise, the Namek was unfazed. "You'll have to try harder, I'm only exerting half my full strength, I suggest you do too."

"Grr, why, you!" Seventeen allowed his full might to enter the punch, not caring of the Namekian died! He deserved it for being so cocky.

He was sent flying back into some rocks, and Seventeen laughed, his ego validated by the show of weakness.

But, Karmullcri stood back up, and powered up even further. "Strike me again, Earthling." He commanded.

Seventeen smirked. "Pal, why don't we cut the middleman and just fight already, If your so eager to die that is."

Karmullcri dropped his arms. "If you won't hit me, then you will simply have to feel my power." Karmullcri threw his arms in front of him and hunched over, powering up. The wind whipped around him as he was engulfed by bright purple. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He roared as little rocks were thrown around.

Seventeen however, couldn't sense energy, and as such had no reason to be shocked by this display. Tien, Sauza, Videl, and Celera however were far more amazed by this.

"What! This power, he's at MY level!" Celera cried, staggering back in shock.

Seventeen glanced at her in surprise, but kept his cool. "You mean in your normal form, right?" She did not reply.

At that moment Karmullcri ceased powering up. "Please, try me now." He said, spreading his arms, and Seventeen, now wanting to validate himself, attacked.

It had the same effect as it did the first time, he didn't move at all.

"Rah!" Seventeen roared, quickly unleashing a flurry of strikes across the Super-Namek's body, each having no effect on him.

Eventually he ceased, seeing that this was getting him no where. And the moment he did, Karmullcri kneed him in the stomach and walked away. And as he did he turned back to look at Android. "This isn't even my full power." He said, before walking the rest of the way into the ship, leaving the bewildered Android to write in pain in front of the others, laying there on the New-Namekian soil.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

He awoke, something clutching him. His eyes slowly opened, and the shirtless prince was greeted with the sight of Gete, the annoying sciency-type looking at him with a smug smile. "I told you that you couldn't beat number 13." He laughed. "And now look at where you are!" He gestured around, and Vegeta was allowed to take in the situation.

The things holding him were thick wires of some kind, each one wrapped around his arms or injected into them. He seemed to be in some kind of core. To his left was Eighteen, who seemed to be in a similar situation to him, but with more wires plugged in to her arms and legs, and one large wire plugged into her neck.

In front of him was Gete, who also had wires attached to him, these were on his back however.

To his left was Thirteen, who was simply turned off, no movement, no sound, no breathing. It was creepy. The only thing that made it slightly better was the fact that he was at least on the ground.

"So I bet your wondering what's happening here? Am I right?" He asked, regaining the Prince's attention.

"Actually I'm wondering how much force it would take to break these wires." Vegeta powered up to his Super-Saiyan state, and attempted to rush Gete, but was stopped completely by some electrical current being forced through his body, seemingly draining him.

"Agh! Aaah!" He screamed loudly as her felt power be torn from him.

"Oh, about that, doing things like powering up is going to set off The Big Gete Star's power scanners, which will make it forcefully drain you of all your energy." He laughed.

But Vegeta looked at him with a smirk. "You want power? Take it!" He roared, powering up to his maximum as a normal Super-Saiyan, freely allowing the power to fill the Star, hoping to overload it, but Gete just started laughing.

"You Idiot! Do you really think that I haven't encountered someone with the same idea before? The Big Gete Star knows how much it can take at one time, and will cut off it's absorption mechanisms once it's reached it's limits. Any energy after that is simply routed out of the Star where it is unleashed as a bolt of energy." He explained, laughing at the Saiyan. "Silly, Monkey!"

Vegeta growled at the last comment, and ceased giving power willingly, and paid the price for it.

"Now that I have you as a captive, I suppose we'll need something to pass the time while we wait..." He paused, thinking. "Ah! I know! I'll tell you where I come from." He laughed. "I've never been able to tell this story before, so I hope you'll enjoy." He said, forcing the Prince to look back at him.

"Now let's see, where to begin...?"

* * *

 _Oh, I know when, let's start back at the beginning, B.G I call it, Before Gete. You see, many years before my consciousness was formed The Big Gete Star was smaller then. I like to think of that version of it being called the 'Tiny Gete Star'_

 _Long ago, a mad scientist wanted his entire species destroyed for committing atrocity after atrocity, they were a very advanced species, you see? Technologically speaking of course, socially they were a bunch of savages, always killing each-other over race or gender, heh, there was this one bloke apparently who murdered millions, and he was heralded as a hero by hundreds. Oh well, just old records from the Star's database now._

 _Anyway so, the Star's creator created it to absorb mass, matter, and Technology, once it was complete, he released it upon his world. And as it started to absorb more of those three things, it became larger, needed more power, eventually it needed to absorb the core of the planet to survive, but first it had a job to do, oh well._

 _Eventually the world learned of it, and retaliated the only way it knew how; violence. But by that point it was too late to stop it, and slowly the species was destroyed, but not before attempting to flee into space. Well the Start put a stop to that, absorbed the tech for the ships and the entire things too, no getting off the planet now._

 _Eventually the star reached planet size, and it ate the planet it was formed on, and it was unleashed upon the universe._

 _Now, usually this would have meant the apocalypse, seeing as even Ki-users couldn't have stopped it. But you see, the dang thing was so slow, it took years to get from one planet to the next, thankfully it didn't take that long to eat the planet._

 _Anyway, skip ahead a couple-a hundred years, and boom, the Tiny Gete Star isn't so tiny anymore! And it's really good at destroying species' and eating their worlds, sure over the years it's needed to create a form of defense, but other than that it's unstoppable._

 _Anyway, the Star comes to this planet, getting ready to go on with the daily grind, when it comes across the planet's moon. Tiny thing, but it had some Tech, which would be useful for advancing it's systems. So it absorbs the whole moon, and then something really grand happens._

 _A_ thought.

 _The Big Gete Star has a thought of it's own! But not really, it wasn't the Star that had the thought, it was_ me _! That was the day I was born, I was all the knowledge that the Big Gete Star had accumulated over the centuries, I was the Star's consciousness._

 _It was a miracle really, I was a one-in-one-hundred chance of happening, and yet I did. Years of knowledge coming together to create a being. And what was the first thing I did with all of the power of the Star? I created a body, one modeled after the most feared beings in the universe. Why did I choose that? Easy, because I would soon take his position as Emperor of The Universe. One day, the whole Universe would know my name, but what would that be?_

 _Well, I knew the name given to the Star by it's creator, and I thought it was fitting, being that I was a part, and yet apart from it. My name would be Gete, Emperor of The Universe.._

* * *

"So, what do you think of that? Pretty interesting right?" He asked, smugly grinning.

"Yeah whatever, hey, what's the best way to strangle a self-entitled robot when your being restrained and unable to escape?" He said, not really caring.

"Oh, well If I had to guess I'd say you can't, because I don't need to breathe, certain parts of my consciousness simply say that breathing is just something that living things do." He said, sarcastically. "Anyway, I'll see you in a bit, I need to go oversee the absorption of the core, make sure things are going smoothly y'know?" And with that, Gete disappeared into the wall.

Vegeta took a glance around the room and sighed. "What has my life become?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that feel Vegeta. Anyway, what do you guys think of Gete? What do you think of his origins? I think it's a pretty nice origin, both for the Star itself and Gete. Quick Power Levels.**

 **Karmullcri (Holding Back): 220 mil. The explanation for this is that Namekian fusion doesn't just add the powers of the Namekians, rather it magically buffs them as well, pretty much taking however strong their companionship in life was (Piccolo and Kami excluded) and adding that. Plus it multiplies how many there were in the fusion to that number, followed by adding their life-forces to it. All this combined resulted in the fusion creating a very powerful warrior.**

 **Celera(Post Zenkai boost): 220 mil**

 **Ice Demons: 200 mil.(Forgot to rate these guys the last few times)**

 **Q and A**

 **F7 city:** **i like the way you frame battles and you certainly got creative**

 **but was this gete made by the remains of the ice-jins**

 **Me: Thank you, my battles have definately gotten better over the years. As for the Ice-jins creating Gete this is incorrect, it's actually Gete who created the Ice-Jins.**

 **Lance Curry: Can you make an M-Rated attachment of Vegeta and Eighteen sleeping together?**

 **Me: Sure, here it is right now**

 _Eighteen felt the Prince push her against the wall, and she failed to resist as he kissed her, it was only a matter of time before their clothes were removed, and his Magic Pleasure Wand was being inserted deep within-_

 **NO**

 **It's never going to happen, and if it did I'd make it nice and cringey, see 'Magic Pleasure Wand' I'm not going to make some M-rated attachment for sad people to jerk too. Sorry if I offended you Lance, but I will not be making an M-rated attachment, mostly because that's not really my thing. So I'm sorry, but no.**

 **Guest:** **This chapter was really intense,loving it so far...keep up the awesome work!**

 **Me: Thanks bro, hope you liked this one too.**

 **Well that's all so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	27. Namek War: Part Two

**Author's note: Hiya! Sorry for taking so long, I'm finding the lack of reviews...disturbing. Oh well, it's not like you guys aren't used to it by now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling drained, so very drained. These wires that inserted themselves into his arms, legs and torso just kept pulling more energy from the Saiyan Prince, even when no more could be pulled from him.

 _'Well, at least they aren't shocking me any longer.'_ He thought, reopening his eyes and focusing on the blonde Android next to him.

She was still unconscious, even after an hour had passed, even after all his screams of pain, still she slept.

This was bad, she didn't even look like she was breathing.

Vegeta uncomfortably shifted his head toward the cause of all this; Gete. Now, he decided, was the time to speak. "You, machine, what have you done to her? It's different from what you've done to me." He asked, his throat, and by extension his voice, were raspy and tired.

"Hmm?" The metallic voice of Gete said, glancing up from the screen in front of him. "Oh, I'm Gete-fying her, currently I'm scanning her robot parts, such as her core, and adding them to the Big Gete Star's systems, in a few moments those cables connected to her will begin filling her organic parts and making them totally robotic, and it'll add her to the Big Gete Star as I am. It will be quite the sight to see, perhaps I'll let you watch before I begin doing the same to you, trust me, it'll be far less painful than what you've gone through for the last hour." He explained, an interested expression on his face. "I've never had a reason to attempt it before, so this'll be a learning experience for everyone!"

Vegeta blinked, before speaking. "What happens when it finishes?" He questioned, genuinely curious.

"Ah, now that _is_ interesting, I suppose explaining what'll become of you first would be easiest. Once your taken into the Star you'll be dead, more or less, I'll save copies of your personality and place them in copies of your body so...yeah. Anyway these copies will have a copy of your Saiyan Genetics as well, meaning that the copies will have the power to transform like you do, boosting them to higher levels, think of it! An army of Super-Saiyan Clones! I'll never have to rely on those moronic machines ever again!" Gete laughed, clearly elated at the prospect.

"And to her?" Vegeta asked, not missing a beat, honestly becoming immortal by proxy, while not ideal, would prove to be quite a way to ensure that his name would be heard throughout the universe.

"Ah yes, the beautiful Android Eighteen, also known as Lazuli if my data banks are correct. Well, she'll be more alive than you are. First she'll be covered in metal, all of her organic body will be consumed and made to be part of the Big Gete Star, from there she'll be connected to the Star's data base and energy supply, her consciousness will be left entirely within the mechanized body with a few alterations to make her more subservient to me. Then she'll become my Queen, and together we'll rule the Universe." Gete explained, looking quite pleased with this idea.

"You don't deserve her, and she'll never love you, she's already smitten with me." Vegeta stated, smirking as Gete's eyes widened.

"What?! That-that's impossible!" Gete shouted. "How could she love you?! You must be delusional!" Gete scoffed, regaining his composure.

Vegeta smirked at him, now this was entertaining, getting under the Machine's skin. "Check her memories, you know it to be true!" He said, causing the Arcosian-esque robot to scan through her memories. Slowly his eyes started to widen, much to Vegeta's amusement.

"No, NO!" Gete shouted, now glaring at the Prince. "It won't matter Prince, I'll just change her mind using the Star! Yes, that's just what I'll do!" Gete shouted, recollecting himself.

Before any further banter between Vegeta and Gete could happen, a shrill alarm sounded throughout the Star. "Hmm?" Gete said, before speaking. "Star, give me an update, who's attacking us?"

A female voice replied. "Gete, we are being attacked by two large energy levels, a Namekian and a Saiyans, three humans also are outside, they all seem set on destroying a wall in the Star for entry, your input?" She stated, and Gete replied. "Good, Star bring up a screen for me and the Prince." He stared back at the Prince as a wall brought up a screen and played the events going on outside.

Outside Vegeta could see Videl, a Namek he'd never seen before, Celera, Seventeen, and the Earth Woman. Everyone except the latter was trying to blast a hole in the side of the ship, likely to enter. "Videl, what are you doing here?" Vegeta whispered inaudibly to himself.

"Oh? Videl? You know her? Yes, now that I think about it, 18's memories to mention a certain level of care for her, well, I have an idea." Gete said, hearing Vegeta against all odds.

With a thought Gete sent several of his Frieza clones out through a very obvious hole in the wall, forcing Vegeta's allies to see them and engage, but allowing Videl and Bulma to enter the Big Gete Star 'unnoticed'.

"No!" Vegeta yelled, terror clearly filling his mind as he thought of the horrors in this ship.

"Yes!" Gete replied, before grinning. "Star computer, why don't we show our guests to their host?" Gete said aloud as the screen begin focusing on Videl and Bulma. Mere moments after he said that a Gete clone appeared from the wall behind them, landing with a loud thud.

Almost immediately Videl grabbed Bulma and begin flying away from the robot. "How rude." The original Gete said with a huff. "Can't even say hi to their host!" He said, crossing his arms.

"What..what is that?" Vegeta questioned staring at the second Gete chasing his apprentice.

"Oh, that? That's me, or one of my spare bodies, I keep them around just in case I'm ever destroyed, which is unlikely. Right now he's hunting your friends, but I'll let them escape for now, they aren't my primary concern, let's switch to your other friends!" Gete laughed, flicking the screen back to see...

The Vegeta Fighters (with a bit of difficulty) destroying Ice-Jins.

"Hah! It seems as though that trick has warn it's welcome, Celera, Sauza and Seventeen have had time to lick their wounds and they're prepared to fight your Frieza look-alikes." Vegeta laughed, much to Gete's fury. "You think this is funny?!" Gete demanded, glaring at the Prince.

"Actually I think it's hilarious!" Vegeta said, beginning to laugh vicariously at the robot.

"Well it's not as funny.." Gete began, his eyebrows turning downward in fury.

"-As your face." Gete finished, starting to grin and dropping the furious look as on screen his Machines began to form together, and as Vegeta stopped laughing.

On the screen a massive, nearly as tall as the Star itself, and about a thick as three Super 13s. It bared no resemblance to any form before it, it had one singular viser-like red eye no mouth, three horns on top of it's head, and a smooth body devoid of features.

"Allow me to introduce you to my Ultra-Omega, the final form of my machines and by far the most powerful, not even you can stand up to, your friends are doomed, Prince!" Gete laughed audibly, and wagged in finger at the entangled Vegeta who was pulled over by the tentacles.

Vegeta began thrashing as Celera, Sauza, Seventeen, and the Namekian began fighting the Ultra-Omega and began quickly loosing. "No!" Vegeta roared, seeing Celera get slammed with a rib shattering blow to her chest, causing blood to spurt from her lips.

"Yes, let's watch me destroy your friends, _Vegeta_." The way Gete said his name reminded him too much of Frieza, causing the Prince to involuntarily shudder. "After that.." Gete paused briefly in his sentence. "We can watch a beautiful transformation."

Vegeta's eyes widened as her realized what he meant.

* * *

 _Sauza_

Leaping forward and catching Celera as she fell, Sauza realized just how grim the situation was.

 _'This is bad, just a moment ago we were doing damage to the actual threat, and now we're back to murdering the minions...or at least trying too.'_

Landing and producing some bottled healing water from the Healing Tank, Sauza laid Celera down and began taking off her armor, which at this point was in desperate need of repair or replacement. Once she had been stripped down to her bra and he could get a look at her wound Sauza uncapped the bottle and poured it over her wound. "It's not good as a Senzu Bean, but we need you to keep living, your, like, the second strongest person I know.

"Who's the third?" Seventeen asked, landing next to him and taking a knee.

Before Sauza could answer a beam of energy was launched at them, but was deflected by Karmullcri. "That would be me." He said, turning to face the three.

"Though your technology is impressive, it is nothing compared to our healers, take her back to the ship and tell them to start healing her, hopefully the wounds are not too severe." He commanded, looking dead at the Brench, who nodded, seemingly recalling something.

"Yes, when your ally was harmed your people tried to save him with magic, but failed..I will be on my way then!" Sauza said, picking up the barely conscious Celera and taking off, nearly having his body vaporized by the new robot.

"The fourth strongest and I will handle you, machine." Karmullcri said, a light blue glow forming around his hands. "Ack Tornica Alcum, Destros!" He roared, a new color enveloping his body, this one different from his aura as it was purple.

He blasted forward into the Machine, freezing part of it and setting the other part alight with magical fire.

"Wait why am _I_ the fourth strongest?" Seventeen asked, not receiving an answer.

* * *

 _Videl_

She and Bulma had outrun the robot, and were now in a dimly lit hallway where Bulma was trying to connect to the wire system in order to hook the virus up manually.

She was having...few results.

"Ugh! Just let me in! Once I plug this in we can all go home!" She cried, clearly upset. "Just- you know what? Fine!" Bulma said, stepping back from the wire panelling and turning to Videl. "Well sweetie, looks like we're heading to another part of the parasite, I guess we really do need to enter the virus inside somewhere more connected to the mainframe." She paused and looked to the wall. "Biomechanical wires.." She felt the wall, looking for something. "If I had to guess, that would mean that these wires lead to either a power source, wherever the power is created, or an intelligence hub.." She said to herself, before kneeling back to the panel. "The question is which one leads where?"

She felt one of the wires, before calling Videl over. "Videl, can you make a cut in this cord?" She asked, to which Videl nodded, before creating a little ki spear tip on her pointer finger, and pointing it down.

"Do you want me to cut all the way through or just make a small cut?" Videl asked, glancing at Bulma.

"A small cut should by fine, sweetie, just make sure to cut along the top." She said, giving her a smile.

Videl followed the instructions, and was told to repeat that two more time.

On the third time Bulma was satisfied. "Ok Videl, now that we've got the right cord I just have to..." She paused once more and checked one of the alien cords. "This way!" Bulma said, standing up abruptly and storming down the hall. "The mainframe should be this way if I know anything about machines!" Bulma said as Videl trailed behind her.

Everything was finally coming together.

* * *

 _Sauza_

The Brench sat over the Namekian Healer and the downed Saiyan, watching with a mixture of emotions.

Anger for not being there to save her when she was hurt.

Self annoyance for not thinking to bring a Namekian Healer along instead of bottling Healing Water.

And... Excitement, Celera was practically topless! Of course he knew that thinking that way in this situation was wrong, but look at her! Her toned abs, perfect, smooth skin..she was truly beautiful. Of course, Sauza hadn't abandoned all his decency, he'd refrained from looking at her chest so far.

"Sir, she's fully healed, she should awaken soon." Sauza was startled out of his thoughts by the wizened Namekian.

"Thank you." Sauza stated as Celera suddenly shot up.

"What? Where am I?" She paused and looked around suspiciously. "Where's my armor top?" She said.

"I had to remove it in order to check your wounds." Sauza said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, thank's Sauza, your a good friend." Sauza bristled at the comment, and looked like he'd punched in the got for a moment.

"Y-yes well, your just lucky I care for you, b-baka." He said, turning away. "Anyway, they need us back at the battlefield, and your armor is there as well so-"

He was cut off by Celera. "Hey, so did this old guy use his magic to heal me?" She asked, causing Sauza to turn around. "Yes?" He said, confused.

"Neat." She said, before looking at him pointedly. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" She asked.

"Of course, anything!" He said, suddenly feeling a bit more like himself.

"I need you to almost kill me."

Just like that his face dropped. "Come again?"

"You heard me." She said, suddenly very serious.

"Miss, if I can interject, for what purpose? And also you'll likely die if you receive any more injuries, my powers aren't what they used to be.." The old Namek said, trailing off.

She turned to the Namek with a look in her eyes. "Is there anyone who could heal more dire wounds?" She questioned.

"Well, young Dende is very proficient in healing, perhaps I should go get him." The old Namekian said before quickly leaving the room.

She sighed, before looking at Sauza. "You do know what happens to a Saiyan when they come back from near-death, right?" She asked.

"Celera, I know what your trying to do, but it's insanity! What makes you even think that you'll become strong enough to stop that machine?" He demanded.

Celera grinned at him, giving a soft wink as well. "Trust me, I bet that with my power boost I'd be able to destroy that robot and blow a big hole in that robot!" She laughed, and before Sauza could reply the old man came in with a child.

"If your so inclined to do this, then young Dende can help to heal you." He said, before leaving.

"I have done this before, but I must warn you that the last time this was tried, Vegeta failed to destroy Frieza even with his supposed power boost." The boy stated, looking at her. "But, if you insist..." He trailed off.

She nodded and stood up. "Please?" She asked, giving Sauza an adorable look.

"Fine, hold still." And without another word Sauza pressed his hand up to her stomach and blasted a hole through her.

Celera fell to the ground, a rather large pool of blood surrounding her body.

Dende quickly kneeled and put his hands over her. A white light filled the room, and Celera was healed.

"Great, now that you've made me almost kill my best friend, let's go." Sauza said, offering her a hand.

Celera smiled and took it.

* * *

 _Celera moments later..._

Smirking, she blasted into the Giant (her new nickname for the massive robot) and came out on the other side. Then, surrounded by golden energy, she charged her Royal Cannon and fired the Royal Purple blast into her enemy.

It was mostly vaporized, and fell to the ground taking a knee.

"Hah! And to think we were struggling with you be-" Before she could finish the machine's damage was suddenly healed, and it's voice, deep and metallic stated. **"Increasing power output to 50%."**

She blanched as it stood back up and turned to her, swinging it's arm in a wide enough angle to hit her. She went sailing backwards, blood dribbling from her lips.

Karmullcri caught her, and lowered them both to the ground. "Shall we attempt working together this time? Or do you wish to nearly die again?" He asked as Sauza and Seventeen landed next to them.

"Yeah Celera, this seems like something we'll need to work together on." Seventeen said, and Sauza begrudgingly agreed. "Yes, only together could we possibly stand a chance against this behemoth."

Celera nodded, before powering up to her maximum. "Me and Karmullcri will take the brunt of his attacks, you two work together to blast him from afar." She said, standing on her own two feet once more.

Before, however, any of them could acknowledge the plan the Giant looked down at them and opened it's hand up, firing a massive ball of energy at the four!

They scattered away, and the battle truly began.

* * *

 _Vegeta_

Gete laughed and turned to Vegeta. "They're planning! It's almost adorable!" He laughed, before suddenly cutting himself off. "Buuut I'm getting kind of bored of this, I'd say it's time we entered sudden death!" He laughed, but before he could send any orders to either the Star or the computer a scream from behind them both caused Gete to pause.

Eighteen was being zapped with electricity, her eyes wide open as she screamed.

"Gete! What's going on!" Vegeta roared, unable to see since he was spun the opposite direction.

Gete motioned for the tendrils to turn him around, and he took in her screaming visage. "What's happening to her?!" He demanded, looking at Gete, his eyes pleading for answers.

"Oh, that's just The Star tenderizing the body for what's going to happen next." He said, and suddenly the lightning and her screams ended.

Then the real horror began, the cords and cables jammed into her body began to spread silver wires over her skin and, based on his own assumption, inside the organs, muscles and veins.

She screamed once more, and began begging for it to stop. "Please, no more! Agh!" Eighteen thrashed around, feeling the pieces of silver replacing her skin, slowly, piece by piece.

"Sorry my dear." Gete said, sounding genuinely sorry for her pain. "But the estimated time for this to take is an hour, and unfortunately I don't have any medicine on the Star to dull the pain." He continued, turning himself and Vegeta away from her.

"Anyway, since we're moving into the endgame, I suppose it's time to end your allies." He said, before flicking to the screen where Celera was battling Ulta-Omega. "Ultra-Omega, use your full power, completely destroy them."

As soon as he said that it was like a switch had been flipped on the machine which suddenly snatched Celera out of the air with inhuman speed and started crushing her with one hand, while with the other he opened his hand and blasted an large beam of pure red energy at the Namekian, who was saved by Seventeen putting up a barrier that Vegeta had never seen before. However the machine kept up the beam, clearly hoping to outlast Seventeen, and if Vegeta knew anything about the younger twin he'd never back down. Sauza attempted to free Celera by using his Sauza blade to cut Ultra-Omega's fingers off, but it was to no avail! Ultra-Omega simply swung his fist and slammed Sauza hard enough to send him to the ground, all his ribs likely broken.

Suddenly the screen split in half and Videl and Bulma, who were being cornered in a strange room filled with blinking lights and wires by the Gete clone Bulma was crouched down by the wall, attempting to plug something in, and while it seemed to be working it wasn't fast enough. Gete II strolled forward, only to met with Videl firing out a blast.

Unfortunately the blast seemed to have no effect on the clone of Gete, which continued forward, staring blankly. She, gritting her teeth, then tried to rush the machine and give him a flurry of punches.

The Gete clone merely dodged her blows, with no effort he was able to avoid everything his prodigy sent at him. Then he retaliated by grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up, squeezing tight.

As Videl began to choke Vegeta's attention was placed to his back once more as Eighteen began screaming again! She also began thrashing around, desperately trying to escape her fate to no avail.

As her screams reached his ears the Prince began to raise his power level, he had recovered a bit of energy, maybe he could break free!

His attention returned to the screen where Videl was dying slowly, her throat's airways being cut off.

Vegeta began to feel his anger boil as he suddenly erupted into Enraged Super-Saiyan! His power rose higher and higher, and Gete appeared to not really care at this point, he knew that Vegeta couldn't escape.

Then he heard the other screams, on the side of the screen referring to the outside he saw Sauza being crushed under one foot, Seventeen's barrier finally shattering beneath Ultra-Omega's optic beam, and the Namekian and Celera having their bones crushed by both of it's hands.

Vegeta could hear them all in his mind, begging for him to appear and save them all, like Kakarot would, but Vegeta knew that he couldn't! His body was already fairly broken, and he'd been starting from zero at this point. He wasn't healed yet so he wouldn't receive a Zenkai boost, and the wires and cables attached to his body were also damaging his body.

But something about their screams, chokes, and wails for help wouldn't let Vegeta give up trying, something about them made Vegeta's anger, his rage begin to rise...

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Vegeta roared, a golden light filling the sterile sliver room.

Gete turned fully to the Prince now, a kind of fear crossing his face as his scanners exploded trying to scan his power level.

"It just keeps rising! Three-Hundred-no-Four-Hundred-no _Five_!" Gete exclaimed, as Vegeta's power whipped through the room like wind. Then he began tearing the cables connected to his body off.

Once they were removed his scream ended. Gete realized that his photoreceptors had been damaged from the light and 'blinked' so to speak. When his vision returned Vegeta stood in front of him, for a moment Gete did not process this speed, then a spark of lightning flew from the Prince's incredibly spiky hair and Gete lept back.

Gete detached the cables from the wall next to him and launched them at the Prince. But Vegeta was gone before they got anywhere near him. He stood in front of the monitor for a few moments, before disappearing.

And Gete was left quite confused.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that took a while, anyway we've talked about my love for reviews before, so if your interested in getting more of this story I'd suggest giving me some fun and or thought-provoking reviews. But don't worry, even without reviews I have an idea of what I'm doing with this story and I won't quit until at least the Beerus Saga is done.**

 **Now for power levels.**

 **Celera (Zenkai boost x2, SSJ) 250 mil**

 **Ultra-Omega 10%: 240 mil**

 **UO 50%: 300 mil**

 **UO 100%: 400 mil**

 **Karmullcri full power: 310 mil**

 **Vegeta Base Normal:(I thought I should mention that I'm trying to use BoD's model as best as I'm able, remember Enraged Super-Saiyan? Well its like Ascended/Ultra is in BoD.) 100 million**

 **Vegeta SSJ2: 500 million**

 **Gete I: ?**

 **Gete II: ?**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest: The Ginyu frog**

 **Me: Your a bit late, so the cookies are stale but, here you go.**

 **f7 city: hey that was a cool backstory**

 **ya know you could give the guys and idea when the lemon will be held they can use that as their helping hand**

 **Me: Thanks but...You...You completely missed the point of my last line. I will never do a lemon, I apologise. If someone else feels like writing it, I guess I'll make it canon, but I'm not making it. Sorry.**

 **Kepner1: This is a little creepy... I**

 **Me: You what? WHAT!?**

 **Anyway goodbye and**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
